Triple Trouble
by BelleFlorence
Summary: A story where Regina and Emma's triples come back in the time from the future and the two woman have to figure out how to send them back to their time and at the same time know how to deal with the triples. - SwanQueen!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, judge me all you want I know I am making three stories at the same time, but guys I can't control it.**

 **So I made a new one, and I know something like this already exists but I still wanted to do it.**

 **It's basically Emma and Regina's triples come from the future accidentally and then they get stuck and Emma and Regina have to figure out what to do with them.**

 **This fanfic has every type, really, because I will put drama, then humor, then romance and so on.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it! - Sorry for any typo/mistake, no beta.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Triples

 **Woods**

Emma Swan was by some bench in the woods as she took a sip from her beer. Things have just been annoying lately, Regina has been bothering her about Henry, how she always wanted him in time, how she always had to tell her where she was taking Henry and so on. Emma knows Henry is like fourteen but he's already big enough to make Regina be worried all the time.

Plus she knows the brunette is only doing that to piss her off, so Emma might stop doing whatever she wants with Henry even though he's her son as well. - Regina wasn't the only problem, everything else was a problem, she has been feeling kind of depressed lately because people were expecting too much from her because she's the savior, but they seriously need to stop thinking she will make everything better when Grumpy decides to start a fight in the Rabbit Hole. They are drunk people! They fight! Obviously Emma can't show up in there and quickly make them stop forever, it's most certain that they end up fighting once again when they get a chance.

Then there was Hook, who she adored very much but he could be a little too clingy, she knows this all love thing might be new for him and all, but Emma needs her space, like totally, she isn't very fond of physical touch, so being forced to spend so much time kissing and touching Hook wasn't something she had in mind.

Her parents were the same thing, 'Emma you are the sheriff' 'Emma you are the savior' 'Emma you are actually a princess'. Emma this, Emma that! She got enough. So there was no more calm place then coming to the woods and have drink while listening to the night sounds. Yes, this was good, just listening to few birds that were awake, then some bugs, and a sound of the small lake in front of her. She was going to enjoy this moment as much as she could before force herself back in her yellow car and go home.

Emma decided to lay down over the bench as she closed her eyes and dropped the beer on the ground since now it was empty. She was just going to rest her eyes, enjoying the noises from the nature, and be at peace, but then there was noises that did not belonged to the Nature.

The first thing she heard was a thud, she thought it was just some fox or whatever, but then after that thud there were voices..

"Fucking hell..." Ian groaned as he was now trying to push off his sister that fell on him.

"Ugh, don't push me." Lizzy groaned as well and then rolled off of her brother's lap.

"Guys, where are we?" Vivienne said as she was now on her knees looking around at where they just fell.

"Who are you three?" Emma said as she stood in front of them with her gun pointing at them. It was dark, but it was full moon and she could easily see that these three are not from Storybrooke, and we all know how visitors only bring trouble.

"Whoa, whoa!" Lizzy quickly spoke as she stood up and placed her hands in front of her. "Easy there, ma'!"

Vivienne gasped when she saw her mother aiming a gun at them, so she quickly crawled close to her siblings and stood up standing behind Ian, who was now besides Lizzy and with a pissed off expression on. "Chill, ma." Ian said as he tilted his head to the side and took a better look at his mother, oh no, she wasn't like this in the future. "Guys, I think we are way too back."

Vivienne looked up at her brother and made a face. "So she doesn't know us?"

"Aw man, this gonna be fun. She doesn't know us we can do whatever we want!" Lizzy exclaimed.

"Yeah, pretty much." Ian said now with a grin.

Vivienne pressed her lips together. "Do you think that's a good idea? What if mom finds out?"

"How will she? Ma doesn't know us, so mom doesn't know us either! Duh." Lizzy poked her sister's forehead.

"Hey, hey, you three!" Emma called out their attention again as she still had her gun pointed at them. "The hell you talking about?"

Lizzy sighed out and rolled her eyes. "Ma, we are your kids from the future, surprise, surprise."

"What?" Emma looked shocked at them."Noooooooooo." Emma couldn't believe this.

"Yup, totally real shit. We used the time portal thing and here we are." Ian said with a shrug.

Emma gulped at that, she knew what the portal did, because she already went back in time in it, but still it was hard to believe she had three children in the future!? And that boy for sure doesn't look like Henry! "Lies. Look I don't know where you guys come from, but just get the hell out of here."

"No, ma! Its true." Vivienne said as she quickly went to find her wallet in her purse.

"What you doing?" Lizzy asked

"Family pictures." Vivienne mumbled as she open her wallet and saw that she had four family pictures in it, she removed them and handed it to her mother. "Here, see it for yourself."

Emma perked up an eyebrow and took the pictures away as she began to look through them but still having her eye on the three.

The first picture was a family one, there was these three and then Emma and Regina besides them, as they all hugged each other. Regina seemed genuinely happy, she didn't know the mayor could smile like that; she also found that herself looked extremely happy as well. Everybody had a big smile on their faces but the boy who decided to just give a small mouth closed smile. _'Okay, this only proves that I know them in the future, nothing more'_

Emma thought for herself before look at the second picture, these one was little kids in there, Emma had two toddlers on her lap as they were sitting down on the ground playing, while Regina had a one toddler on her lap and was sitting down across her, then there was just a bit of somebody else face, because it looked like that person was taking a selfie, and when she looked carefully at it, that boy was Henry! An older Henry but it was still her son! ' _Okay don't panic, don't panic, this clearly has a good explanation'_

Emma took a deep breath and looked at the third picture, there was the same teens at the beach, and Emma was in the middle with Regina's legs over her shoulders as Regina had her arms wide open and with a big smile again. There was the same happy family, and Emma is sure Regina would never allow her to grab Regina's legs and have her over her shoulders! Maybe the twins are speaking the truth, if so then Emma can totally panic!

And she did panic when she saw the last picture, because the last one was babies that probably were closer one year old, sitting on the lap of their mothers and Emma and Regina were kissing each other while Henry was behind them all lowering his body a bit so he could be in the family picture as well.

Emma just dropped the pictures and looked shocked at the teens before turn around and walk back and forth.

"Aw, my pictures." Vivienne mumbled as she went to pick them up and clean them from the dirt.

"Did she believe us or what?" Lizzy asked as she perked up an eyebrow and watched her mother walking around non stop.

"I don't know. She's acting weird." Ian said with a shrug.

"Ma?" Lizzy asked as she approached her.

But Emma took a step back and looked back at them. "If what you three say its true, do you know how to get back? Like right now."

"Hmn...we would but how?" Lizzy asked as she pressed her lips together before look up at Ian.

"How am I suppose to know?" Ian frowned as he looked down at his twin sister.

"Well it was your idea." Lizzy clearly stated.

"And you wanted to come along to change something too!" Ian quickly spoke.

"So? You open it, now fix it." Lizzy said before make an innocent face and look away.

"Ugh, I am going to fuc-" Ian was about to insult his sister before Emma spoke up.

"Oh! Hey! Easy there..Let's focus on this." Emma interrupted their argument.

Vivienne still seemed more worried about her pictures than anything else.

"First of all, what's your guys names?" Emma asked as she looked between the triples.

"Ian."

"Lizzy."

"It's actually Elizabeth." Ian said.

"Better shut up, before I freaking cut you." Lizzy said as she clenched her jaw.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try." Ian approached her as now the twins were chest bumping and about to snap at each other, but Emma had to stop it again.

"Guys1 Focus! Stop that!" Emma shouted, she as not going to break a fight between teenagers.

"I am Vivienne." Vivienne said with a shrug and a small smile.

"Okay so, how old are you all?"

"We are seventeen." Vivienne answered.

Emma frowned at that as she looked at the boy, he did not looked like he was seventeen.

"I grew up faster." Ian said with a shrug, people were always shocked once he told them his age.

"So you guys are really triples?"

"Yup, I am the prettiest one though." Lizzy said with a chuckle as she flipped her brown long wavy hair.

Vivienne frowned at that but didn't say anything.

"Do you even own a mirror?" Ian commented.

"Shut up, dick head."

"Say that again!"

"GUYS STOP!" Emma had enough of these two already.

Lizzy huffed out and folded her arms in front of her chest as she looked away.

Ian basically done the same as Lizzy.

 _Okay they are total triples.._ Emma thought as she could see they were alike, maybe they did not had all the same hair color, but they all had the same lips...Regina full lips, and as far as Emma could tell, she was sure their eyes were the same as hers. "How's this even possible.." Emma mumbled.

"Ha, ma, we are not going to explain you how kids are made." Lizzy mocked.

"What? Then you should know that two woman can't make kids together!" Emma frowned at the brunette twin.

"Duh, I know. But it was true loves magic, so yeah, here we are." Lizzy said with a shrug.

"Pretty lame." Ian commented.

"I think its cute." Vivienne said with a small blush.

"So this is really true?"

"Yes maaa, gosh we already proved that." Lizzy groaned.

"I don't know what to do with you guys…you seriously don't know how to go back?" Emma asked them with a frown, as she was doing her best to not freak out.

"Noo, mom probably does though." Lizzy thought about it.

"Yeah sure, we are not going to ask for mom's help." Ian frowned at that.

"Why not?" Vivienne looked up at her brother.

"Because she will totally get our heads for that." Ian rubbed the back of his neck. "Tired of her constant bitching, man."

Lizzy snorted at that. "You are so lucky mom isn't here to hear that."

"Its true, she needs to get off my sack."

"Well maybe if you didn't mess up, she'd stop bothering you."

"Nah man, its not only that. She already got all bitchy when I got my eyebrow pierced."

"Of course, she did! You were like fifteen, right?"

"Yeah, so? Just a fucking piercing, no big deal."

"Yeah but then you got tattoos and that only got her more angry. You are basically begging for her punishments, bro." Lizzy said like it was obvious.

"That's why she needs to get off my sack." Ian frowned.

"Whatever, dude. You just love trouble." Lizzy waved him off.

Emma was looking back and forth at the twins, the boy seemed to be a trouble maker, he already looked older with that beard, then eyebrow piercing and tattoos?! She couldn't see his tattoos since he was wearing a black leather jacket. "Guys this conversation isn't going to help." Emma decided to interrupt before it turned into another argument between the triples.

"Okay, so we have to find mom and then she gets us back, no big deal." Lizzy said to her mother.

"Mom?" Emma perked up an eyebrow.

"Ma, Regina, duh!" Lizzy groaned and dropped her arms forehead, she felt like she was just wasting time and energy.

"So you guys want to ask Regina for help?" Emma now was the one chuckling. "Okay what about a plan that doesn't get us all killed?"

"Is Mom really that bad?" Vivienne perked up an eyebrow.

"What? No, she's not bad...she's...well she's herself in this time. So we can't ask for her help." Emma didn't want the teens to know that Regina was that bad, Regina was still kind of 'bitchy' like the boy said, but she still had a good heart.

"Oh yeah? Do you know how to use your magic?" Lizzy smirked.

"What do you know about my magic?" Emma was forcing herself to not pout.

"Mom always said she taught you using magic and in our time you can have some trouble with it sometimes. Which means in this time, you totally suck at magic." Lizzy mocked.

"I don't suck, I just don't know how to use it that well." Now Emma felt offended.

"Exactly, that's why we need mom."

"Ugh fine, but how are we going to explain that to Regina?"

"I got the pictures." Vivienne said with a smile.

"The pictures should be enough." Ian said.

"And if its not enough, she can just take a good look at us and see how we are actually alike to her and to you." Lizzy shrugged.

Emma took a deep breath, hoping she wasn't making the biggest mistake of her life. "Okay fine, we will go talk to her. She will quickly put you guys back in your time, and we will all forget this." Emma threw her hands up and started walking away to her car as the triples followed her.

* * *

 **Regina's Mansion**

Emma parked her car right in front of Regina's white big mansion, as the triples looked out of the window to it.

"Wow, the mansion before looked pretty royal." Lizzy commented.

"What you mean?" Emma perked up an eyebrow as she looked at her mirror to see Lizzy on the back; yes Lizzy was on the back with her sister, because even if Lizzy got at the passenger seat first, Ian basically pushed her off and quickly got himself on the passenger seat.

"The house is light blue now." Ian said.

"Is it? Why?" Emma frowned slightly, getting curious.

"It was your surprise for mom." Vivienne said with a big smile.

"Yeah and we all thought you were going to get killed because you painted the entire house while she was away for two weeks in vacation. But when she saw it she just cried and hugged you and blah blah, you know the rest." Lizzy shrugged as she now got out of the car.

Emma couldn't believe she was listening to these stories, there was no way she'd paint Regina's mansion without the brunette knowing, she knew she'd totally get killed for that!

"Let's get this done, before its morning and they don't see us in our rooms." Ian said as he now got out of the car like everybody else.

The triples walked up to the door of the mansion and Emma took a deep breath, she was incredible nervous. How was she going to explain this to Regina? There was nothing she could do but use the photos like the triples said. "Okay here we go, play nice." Emma said looking mostly at Lizzy and Ian; then she just knocked on the door.

Regina eventually answered, opening the door as she was wearing her white blouse with the usual buttons unbuttoned, and then some dark formal pants. Emma was caught breathless and speechless, this was it. "Miss Swan, care to explain why you are at the door of my house at..." She looked down at her watch. "At eleven; and why do you have three teens with you?" Regina was now shooting a cold glare at the triples, because she had never seen them before and she hated visitors.

The triples felt a cold shiver going through their spine when Regina looked at them like that, damn their mother was more cold here.

"Well, you know...this may sound crazy and all, but like Regina...They come from the future and they say they are our children. I know, I know, its weird and stupid, but they are saying the true." Emma was doing her best to not piss off Regina.

And Regina just looked at Emma like the blonde was insane. "Whatever you have been drinking, please stop."

Lizzy and Ian snorted at that and quickly looked away so they could control better their laugh.

Emma frowned at that. "What? Listen, its true. I know they aren't lying and plus they got proofs." Emma was now looking at Vivienne has the light brown haired girl went through her wallet again to remove the photos, but..

"Miss Swan, go home and get a good sleep." Regina said as she shut the door in Emma's face.

"The hell!?" Emma gasped as she looked at the door.

"Did she just..." Vivienne mumbled.

"Ha! She just slammed the door on your face!" Lizzy quickly mocked as Ian was laughing along with her.

Emma looked at them with a frown. "Told you, she wouldn't help us, she doesn't even believe us."

"Because she didn't saw the pictures!" Vivienne said.

"And she won't, if I knock again she won't open the door." Emma said as she was about to walk to her car.

"Wait, wait. Let's do it till she gets annoyed." Ian said as he walked up to the door and knocked again.

Yet no answer.

"Let me." Lizzy approached the door and knocked as well.

But no answer.

"Damn she ignores us good." Ian commented.

"I told you, guys." Emma folded her arms in front of her chest as she looked at the triples.

"Welp, let's just get in anyway." Lizzy looked at her siblings and they all nodded. They grabbed Emma's arms and then used their other hand to snap their fingers, and in a blink of an eye they were in Regina's living room.

"Miss Swan!" Regina shouted as she was looking through some files over her coffee table till Emma decided to teleport herself in her living room with the same three strangers! "You are unbelievable. This is trespassing property, you are the sheriff yo should know the laws better than anybody else!"

"Regina, Regina, wait! I didn't do it! You know I can't do this teleport magic thing that soon, they did it!" Emma quickly spoke up to defend herself as she pointed at the triples.

"Nonsense..." Regina mumbled as she frowned and took a better look at them all.

"It's true! They got magic, like us, they are actually from the future Regina, they are our kids. They are like seventeen. You find it weird as much as I do, but look!" Emma quickly tapped Vivienne's arm and now the teen was handing the photos to Regina.

Regina basically felt the same as Emma but she didn't show it as much as Emma. Whenever she finished looking at the photos, she looked back up at the triples. "Your names?"

"Ian." The boy said his name, he did not looked a seventeen boy, he looked like twenty and maybe twenty one, Regina figured it was because he let his beard grow, and that totally gave him an older look, then he was wearing some dark ripped jeans, with a chain hanging on his pocket, a white loose tank top and some leather black jacket. _Of course leather…_ Then Regina saw he had the same tan skin as her, but then he had Emma's blonde hair and green eyes; his lips were like her own, full, and his chin, ugh same as Emma and Snow's.

"Vivienne." When the girl spoke up, Regina noticed she was a slim adorable one, she did looked her age. With some tight blue jeans, then a t-shirt underneath her coat. She had a light brown hair, it wasn't the same color as hers or as Emma's, it was a mixture, then those eyes were Emma's, the lips were Regina's, and there was that chin again.

"Lizzy." This one looked more like Regina, she had dark brown wavy hair, full red lips, her cheek bones and then Emma's eyes and chin. She was wearing some ripped shorts, with her sneakers and then a thin jacket with a top underneath it.

Regina frowned when the girl said her name because if they were really her kids, she'd never name one Lizzy.

Lizzy noticed her mother's glare and groaned out.. "Augh fine, its actually Elizabeth, but who calls a teenager Elizabeth?! So its Lizzy."

"Elizabeth is a beautiful name." Regina commented.

"Yeah, yeah, you say that all the time when you want me to stop making everybody call me Lizzy."

"Seems reasonable."

Lizzy frowned and looked at her siblings before mumble. "She's like...a diva here or something?"

"Aren't divas like more girly?" Ian commented in a whisper.

"Yeah like an elegant, classy diva then." Lizzy added in a whisper as well.

"Maybe, but do you guys think she's upset at us?" Vivienne asked.

The triples keep their whisper, but it was clear Regina could still hear them, so she cleared her throat. "Didn't your mother tell you how rude is to whispering in front of other people?"

The triples felt like facepalming themselves. Lizzy looked up at Regina with a sly smile. "Yeah, mom, sorry about that."

Emma was now looking at them before get to the point. "So how are we-"

"And you, what's with that thing on your eyebrow?" Regina frowned as he looked up at Ian.

Ian groaned and looked away before let a 'tsk' sound escape his lips.

"Haha. She still nags you about it in the past." Lizzy mocked him.

"Lizzy has a piercing in her belly button." Ian sold out his sister.

"What? No I do not! Mom don't listen to him, I totally don'!" Lizzy was going to get him for this; even if she said she didn't have one, she was holding her shirt down, so Ian wouldn't be a dick and lift it up.

"Yes, you do! I am not going to burn in this alone, Lizzy! You ditched me when I made the tattoo on my back."

"Shut up, man! Burn on your own!" Lizzy looked up at her brother before clench her fists.

"Enough!" Regina shouted and everybody went quiet, Vivienne looked even more scared than usually and so did Emma. "Whatever you two have between each other, solve it like grown ups. If I am your mother, I for sure don't allow this kind of behavior around me."

"No, you don't, but sometimes you can't control us so yeah." Lizzy shrugged.

"Doubt it." Regina frowned as she looked at Lizzy.

"No, really, its true. You lock him in your vault." Lizzy pointed at Ian.

"I do not." Regina gasped.

"You do. It's a pain in the ass." Ian groaned.

"Language." Regina warned him.

"Whatever, mom." Ian frowned at her and looked away.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **If you guys wish this to continue tho. Tell me your thoughts to see if I should carry on with this or not!**

 **xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad that you guys enjoy this, I will continue!**

 **Also the bond between Ian and Regina goes a bit more deeper than simple teen rebellion.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The triples II

* * *

" _No, really, its true. You lock him in your vault." Lizzy pointed at Ian._

" _I do not." Regina gasped._

" _You do. It's a pain in the ass." Ian groaned._

" _Language." Regina warned him._

" _Whatever, mom." Ian frowned at her and looked away._

* * *

Regina was about to say something else but then Emma decided it was time to focus on the real matter. "People, people! Focus. We have to get them back in their time." Emma said looking at Regina.

Then the triples also looked at Regina and she was now looking at them all with a frown. "Why are you all looking at me?"

"Well.." Emma mumbled while pressing her lips together.

"Cause your magic is better than ours and you are more intelligent and all." Lizzy was basically complimenting her mother while making puppy eyes; she didn't want to get in trouble with her future mother, so she had to be at home before it was morning.

"Oh so you three mess up and I am suppose to fix it for you?" Regina perked up an eyebrow.

"Aw, mom come on! If you don't want to do it for me and Ian, do it for sweet Vivienne." Lizzy now grabbed her twin sister and put her in front of her, pinching Vivienne's arm so her sister would take the hint.

Vivienne looked up at her mother and made that sweet face that she usually has but made it sweeter.

"Why are you using your sister against me?"

"Hmn, because Vivienne is your fav. She perfect and all, doesn't mess up, you do anything for her. Soooo.." Lizzy pinched her sister's arms again.

Vivienne pouted and looked up at her mother. "Would you please get us back in our time?"

"I would never have favorites between my children. All you are loved equality, I suppose." Regina folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Yeah, yeah, but if me and Ian ask you something, you quickly say no! You don't even listen! But if Vivienne asks you something, you consider about it and usually do it." Lizzy shrugged and patted her sister's shoulders.

"Oh? Then there's clearly an obvious reason behind that; and for what I have witnessed it really is because of you two behavior."

Lizzy pouted and frowned at that. "Mom, I am good. Just kind of troublesome, but like not as much as him." Lizzy pointed at Ian.

"You know, I am this close to lift up your shirt." Ian frowned at his sister.

"Shut up!" Lizzy quickly covered his mouth.

And Ian hated when she did that so he just used his magic to make her 'float' in the air.

"Ahh! Ian!" Lizzy yelped when her brother used his magic against her and he knew exactly how much she hated heights. "Put me down, you bastard!"

"Don't feel like it." Ian linked his fingers behind his head.

"Put your sister down." Regina said as she looked at Ian.

Ian looked at his mother and frowned. "You are not my mother in this time."

"Hmn, completely forgot about that. We can still do whatever we want." Now Lizzy ignored the heights for a bit just to think about what kind of things she would do next.

Vivienne was basically reaching for her sister's ankle so she could pull her down, but when she grabbed her sister's ankle Lizzy did not come down, she still stayed there.

"You better but your sister down, or you three can completely forget my consideration on helping." Regina snapped at Ian, she wasn't his mother yet and she was already hating it. Why was this boy such rebel? Totally took that from Emma, for sure.

"You heard her, now put me down!" Lizzy shouted at him.

Ian groaned and rolled his eyes before move his finger and in a blink of an eye Lizzy fell all over Vivienne.

"Augh, what the fu-fu- fudge." Lizzy remembered how much her mother hated curses and if her mother in the past is worse than in the future then she really needs to control her language.

Regina looked at Emma who just stayed there watching everything. "They clearly have your foul mouth."

Emma frowned wondering why was Regina after her now. "Huh, I am sure I wont raise them on my own. So don't just blame me."

Lizzy covered her mouth trying to control her shock at how her ma was standing up for herself against her mom.

"But they clearly spend more time with you, I'd never allow them have such vocabulary, nor allow them to get piercings or tattoos."

"Whoa, how do they spend more time with me? If all goes well I am always on the sheriff office, you are on your mayor office that you can easily ditch whenever you want. So you are the one spending more time with them."

"Pardon me? My work is far more important than yours, I can't afford skipping it."

"Whatever, Regina."

"I am sure we are divorced in the future." Regina mumbled as she looked back at the triples.

"Huh, no." Lizzy quickly corrected.

"You two aren't married, yet!" Vivienne jumped in excitement. "We are all planning the wedding, it's going to be great!"

"Yup, ma will use some jumpsuit, but all fancy cause you forced Aunt Kat to go with ma and search for the best, gorgeous jumpsuit." Lizzy continued.

"And you mom will use a beautiful white dress! We went with you to see which one you will choose, well you are still confused between two, but I am sure any of those two will look stunning on you." Vivienne was clearly the one more excitement with the wedding because she loved these kind of stuff.

"So I have triples that are seventeen and I am not married yet?" Regina perked up an eyebrow.

"Pretty much, ma's a pus- coward. I mean coward." Lizzy quickly corrected herself.

"Me?" Emma gasped as she looked at Lizzy.

"Huh, yeah. Mom's been waiting for your proposal for seventeen years."

Emma just frowned at that.

"We were actually an accident." Ian commented.

"Speak for yourself, I was clearly planned with all this beauty." Lizzy flipped her hair again.

"But ma told us it was an 'accident'." Vivienne frowned at Lizzy.

"Look its not my fault our mothers couldn't keep it in their pants." Lizzy shrugged and noticed the look she was getting from Regina, which was warily and a shocked yet scared look from Emma. "I mean...we are clearly made of pure love." Lizzy smiled nervously.

Regina was already exhausted, hearing this all nonsense was tiring. "I can't think properly now, we will take care of it tomorrow." Regina said as she was about to turn around.

"No wait, you can't!" Lizzy quickly said as she grabbed her mother's wrist.

Regina could tell she felt something with Lizzy's touch, but she wouldn't show it. "And why's that?"

Vivienne pressed her lips together before take a shaky breath. "Well you see we actually.."

"We sneaked out after you two were asleep. So we need to get home before its morning, or you will totally snap." Ian said looking at Regina.

"Sooo, please can you take care of it now?" Lizzy bit down on her lower lip, hoping her mother would say yes.

"No."

"What, why not?!" Lizzy and Vivienne gasped.

"Because you three misbehaved by sneaking out, so you will deal with the consequences."

"But mom.." Vivienne slightly whined.

"That's not fair!" Lizzy frowned.

"Goodbye at getting new wheels for my bike." Ian said as he thought about his vintage bike.

"Your bike? What about my prom!? I was going out with Romeo!" Lizzy gasped as she looked up at her brother.

"That's a super ass gay name for a dude." Ian perked up an eyebrow.

"He's your friend!"

"He's not, I just let him hang around. He can be useful sometimes."

"Well aren't you a nasty little bastard."

"Shut up, Lizzy. You know mom would never let you go out with Romeo anyway."

"Yes, she would! She even wanted to meet him!"

Ian snorted at that. "Oh yeah? I'll just let her know he hangs around with my friends."

"No! Don't you dare! She will think bad about him."

"Now I can't have that book..." Vivienne mumbled must to herself, and Emma was basically the one who could hear her, and she felt kind of bad for the triple that was basically completely different from the other two.

"Exactly, he sucks, Lizzy. He's a womanizer."

"So what? You are one too and I don't see what stops all those chicks."

"Yeah but they just want to have fun."

"I want to have fun too!"

"Excuse me?" Regina asked with a frown.

"Having fun on the prom, mom. Just dancing, chill." Lizzy warned her mother, even though she doubted it would be just dancing.

"Yeah, right." Ian snorted.

"What? I am a lady! I'd never."

"Of course you wouldn't." Ian rolled his eyes.

"Its true!"

And the argument was going on and on, and Regina had enough. "I am not going help."

The argument quickly stopped and everybody's eyes were on Regina.

Regina looked at them and sighed out. "Now that I got your attention, I will see what I can do tomorrow."

"So you will help us?" Vivienne asked with a smile.

And Regina actually smiled! But only at Vivienne. "Of course. I don't want you three walking around Storybrooke and mess up with the past."

"Oh thank god." Lizzy sighed out in relief.

Then Regina looked at Emma. "They stay with you."

Emma quickly shook her head. "No way, Regina. There's no space for them back in Snow's apartment and its late, I am not going to have a massive conversation with my mother about who they are."

"Well, that's for you to worry about and for me to ignore." Regina shrugged.

"Come on! They can stay here, you have bunch of rooms. If you lock him in your vault, then lock them all in different rooms." Emma frowned.

"I am sure I don't lock him in my vault." Regina snapped.

"You do." Lizzy mumbled before look away.

"Either way, there's no space for them back at the apartment. Your place is the best." Emma said.

"And what do you plan on telling Henry tomorrow morning?"

"The truth."

"Oh, Henry! He's gonna flip!" Lizzy quickly exclaimed. "How old is he?"

"Fourteen." Regina answered.

"Now we can get back at him for everything." Lizzy grinned while looking up at Ian and he just nodded with a grin as well.

"Excuse me? You will not harm my son. He's an innocent boy and I am sure he still is in the future."

"Well maybe, he's an adult in our time. How old is he really?" Lizzy asked looking at Ian who just shrugged, and Vivienne responded. "He's 32."

"No way!" Emma gasped.

"Yup, you two had us when he was like, fifteen or something. So he's a big man now, and totally annoying." Lizzy frowned.

"He's not annoying, he just goes too far with his pranks." Vivienne said.

"Well with that boring wife, I'd go prank people too." Ian commented.

Lizzy snorted. "Grace isn't that boring. She's just a typical housewife."

"For another words, boring." Ian shrugged.

"So he married Grace?" Emma asked.

But before the triples could say anything, Regina quickly interrupted. "I don't want to hear more about my son's future, I'd like to see it for myself. Now if you three must stay here, please remain quiet and behave."

"Yes mom." Vivienne said.

"Shots on my room!" Lizzy said as she quickly rushed up to one specific guest room that was her room in the future.

"Like anybody would want yours." Ian told her as he went to his room as well.

And Vivienne just looked up at her two mothers with a smile. "Goodnight." Then she went to her room as well.

When they were all gone, Emma just sighed out in relief. "Glad that's over."

"They are exhausting." Regina mumbled.

"Yeah, so you can get them back?"

"Maybe, I will have to see it better tomorrow, Miss Swan. Now please leave my house and let me have a good sleep. Come back tomorrow morning because of them. I will not deal with three teens alone." Regina pointed at the guest rooms.

"Jeez, okay don't worry." Emma shrugged and went up to the door. "See you tomorrow, Regina." And with that she left.

Regina just nodded at her and walked behind her, once Emma was gone, she locked the door.

Now she had time for herself and think about all this nonsense. Was it really true? The triples did had pictures of them together, and Regina never saw herself smiling so brightly like that but with the pictures she has with just her and Henry.

But out of all people she had to be with Emma? That just seems unlikely.

* * *

 **And done! What you guys think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just letting y'all know about who carried the triples in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Evelyn - Part I

 **Regina's Mansion**

Regina right now was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast, it was 8:30, and she was about to make couple of pancakes for Henry, till she remembered that she has three more teens in the house that will be probably hungry as well. - She had to admit she wasn't still fond of that idea, well she wasn't fond that she had this children with Emma Swan, if what the triples are saying is the truth. Regina always thought about having more children, she always wanted a house full of tiny laughter, small toys all over the house, hearing tiny bare feet against the wooden floor, having a big struggle to put them asleep but always having a great laugh while doing it, then every time on the morning, children jumping on her to wake her up because they were too excited about something she promised them; she just smiled at that thought while preparing the breakfast.

If she thought about those moments and if she really had it like that with the triples than things weren't so bad on having them, but there's something that doesn't add up; why would it be with Emma? Obviously two women can't have children together, yet whenever Regina looks at the triples she sees herself and Emma on them, and the kids did mentioned about magic and true love. Was Emma her true love? Her soul mate? She frowned sadly at that now, because she thought Robin was her soul mate too but things didn't work out that well, now she's in the single life again, which is actually better than being with Robin, she was tired of the all drama and not being good enough for him, she doesn't have to earn his love, she doesn't have to prove him all the time that she is the one, he should feel that, yet he keep on rejecting.

So the thought of having true love again, this time really true love kind of makes her feel anxious; obviously with Emma things went way better because there was no way she'd have triples and plan a wedding if Emma acted like Robin, but the kids did mentioned they were an accident...No, can't be, Regina would never be that careless, she knew how to control her magic, but Emma did not…

Regina internally groaned before shake her head and just focus on the damn breakfast for four teens.

"Morning, mom." Vivienne mumbled as she as stepping inside the kitchen with her jeans still on but she rolled them up a bit, showing more of her bare ankles and feet, and just with her t-shirt.

"Morning." Even if she wasn't used to hear other voices calling her 'mom' but Henry, she was still polite. - But what she wasn't waiting for, was that Vivienne walked up to her and pecked her cheek.

"Hmn, pancakes." Vivienne said with a smile as she walked up to one of the closets and began to remove plates, she was actually chuckling at herself at how her mother still put everything away on the same place.

Regina just looked at her from the corner of her eye after getting that peck on the cheek, for some odd reason she enjoyed it. "Yes, your brother and sister-" Regina was about to ask if the other two enjoyed pancakes too but Lizzy showed up.

"Hmn, man pancakes, the lovely smell that woke me up." Lizzy said with her eyes closed as she stood at the door from the kitchen and sighed happily while smelling the breakfast. She was bare feet like Lizzy, still wearing her shorts but she made a knot on the front with her tank-top to show off her belly. "Morning, mom." She said while approaching Regina and pecking her cheek as well.

And once again Regina was surprised that Lizzy kissed her, just like Vivienne did, was this some morning routine they did on the future, or what? Because Regina already has a big struggle on having Henry kiss her goodbye every time she drops him at school, but maybe that's because he's a boy.

Vivienne just chuckled. "I knew that would be the only reason for you to be awake at this hour."

"Huh, what time is it?" Lizzy now asked, perking up an eyebrow.

Vivienne looked up at the clock on the kitchen. "It's 8:43"

"What? Screw this, I am going back to sleep." Lizzy groaned sleepily as she yawned.

"You are not, the breakfast is ready, so sit." Regina spoke as she was now putting three pancakes on each plate.

Lizzy pouted and stretched out her arms before walk up to her usual seat.

Vivienne was just helping out her mother with the table, right now she was putting glasses and Lizzy just stood up, walked to the fridge and open it, then she took a good look inside and groaned. "There's no lactose-free milk, mom."

"Why do you want soja milk?" Regina asked.

"Cause I am like ma', lactose intolerant." Lizzy explained as she was now searching at least for a juice; and thank god she found some orange natural juice, she removed it from the fridge and began to pour it in her glass, then looked at Vivienne if she wanted too and her twin just nodded so she filled Vivienne's glass too.

Regina perked up an eyebrow, she wasn't aware that Emma was like that too; and it was weird seeing Lizzy go through her fridge and Vivienne go through her closets and know where everything was without asking her a single thing.

"Morning." This time it was Ian who stepped in the kitchen, he was just with his boxers and tank-top, bare feet too.

Regina just looked at him, wondering if she should say something or not, till it hit her, the twins did not had any clothes but the ones they were wearing; well that wont be a problem, because after this, she's going to her vault and find a solution, send them back and completely ignore that this happen. - When she thought Ian would just sit down and eat, he proved her wrong by walking up to her and also peck her cheek; she was very surprised because she felt like he disliked her and she'd hate if her own children didn't like her; like Henry did before.

"Neat, pancakes." Ian mumbled as he walked up to his seat, sitting across his sister Lizzy and besides Vivienne. Then he picked up the orange juice and filled his glass.

Now Regina just stepped back from the table and watched them for few seconds as they quietly ate their breakfast, acting completely different from last night, they were not hyper, Ian and Elizabeth were not screaming at each other and Vivienne...well Vivienne was pretty much the same, that girl was well behaved and didn't cause any trouble, at least that's the major impression she has from the teens, but let's see how things go.

After couple of minutes, while Regina made her breakfast, Henry woke up and walked to the kitchen, but he was wondering how the hell there was three more people at the table eating. "Mom..." Henry mumbled as he frowned slightly while staring at the strangers.

"Henry." Regina quickly turned around as she saw her confused, sleepy son standing by the door with his pajamas on.

"Do we have guests?" Henry asked confused.

"Whats up, bro?" Ian asked with his mouth full of pancakes.

"Hey, Henry! You looking young, big bro." Lizzy mocked.

"Aww, he's so cute though." Vivienne commented.

Henry was just more focused and shocked. "Mom?" Asking once again for his mother help.

"Henry, dear. I really don't know how to put this nicely without much confusion. But these are actually your siblings." Regina said while taking a sip from her coffee, she felt like she would totally need it now.

"What?….Nooooo." Henry frowned as he couldn't believe it.

"Yup, man believe it." Lizzy shrugged.

"You adopted three more without me knowing?" Henry asked looking confused at his mother.

"They are not adopted." Regina mumbled while taking another sip from her coffee.

"Dude, we come from the future and we are your siblings." Ian explained him.

"Yes, we used the time portal to come back, but something went wrong." Vivienne pressed her lips together.

"Totally wrong, we went way too back." Lizzy said with a huff.

"Is...this true?" Henry had his mouth half opened as he looked up at his mother again; it was too early to understand this.

Regina simple nodded, not sure how her son would deal with this.

"So you got pregnant? With Robin?" Now Henry was making face at that.

And Ian made a face too along with Vivienne while Lizzy chuckled out. "Nah mate! That's nasty. It was with ma."

"Ma?" Henry wondered if they were really talking about his blonde mother.

"Duh, Emma." Lizzy rolled her eyes.

"..you got pregnant with ma?" Henry looked at his mother again, but more confused than ever. "That's not even possi-"

"Yes its not possible, blah blah. It was true love and magic thing working together. Henry you know it better." Lizzy mocked.

Regina just remained quiet, unsure what to say. Nothing in this world would prepare her for this, not even in the crazy enchanted forest such thing happens.

"Oh...that's pretty awesome." Henry mumbled as he walked up to the table and just ate his pancakes.

"Just like that?" Ian perked up an eyebrow as he watched his older brother that was way shorter than him and younger.

"What?" Henry asked.

"You aren't going to ask more questions?" Lizzy wondered.

Henry thought about it before shrug. "What's your guys names?"

Ian facepalmed himself and Lizzy chuckled along with Vivienne.

"Vivienne."

"Ian."

"Lizzy."

"It's Elizabeth." This time it was Regina who corrected her daughter, she wasn't going to let the teen call herself Lizzy, it was ridiculous.

"Mooommmm." Lizzy whined before huff out.

Henry looked at his mother before look back at Lizzy. "You look like mom." Then he looked at Ian. "You look like ma." But when his eyes landed on Vivienne, he wasn't sure what to say. "Maybe you look like grandma.."

"There's no way she looks like Snow." Regina quickly said.

"I don't know, mom. There's something very innocent on her face that makes me remember grandma." Henry said with a shrug.

"No, she's clearly like me and Emma. Ian is more alike Emma and Elizabeth is more alike me, but Vivienne is clearly a mixture." Regina just wouldn't accept the fact that one of her children looked like Snow.

"Yeah, maybe.." Henry tilted his head to the side as his eyes were on Vivienne.

And because of this, everybody's eyes were on Vivienne, and the teen was feeling uncomfortable and shy. "Ookay...let's eat." Vivienne mumbled as she looked down at her pancakes.

They stayed quiet for another couple of minutes till Henry asked. "How old are you three?"

"We are seventeen." Lizzy answered.

"The three of you? Does that mean.."

"Yes we are triples." Ian finished it for him.

"Wow, that's.."

"Pretty awesome, huh?" Lizzy wiggled her eyebrows.

"I would say weird." Henry mumbled.

"Hey! Weird?!" Lizzy gasped.

"Yes, I have never met somebody who had triples..I know these twins from school, but no triples."

"So? It's one more to love." Lizzy frowned.

"I am not saying it's bad! It's just weird." Henry defended himself.

"He kind of has the point." Ian said as Vivienne simple nodded.

And silence invaded their conversations for seconds till Henry spoke again. "So who carried you guys?"

The triples chuckled. "I knew he'd ask that." Vivienne mumbled.

"Guess." Lizzy told him.

Henry frowned slightly. "It's either mom or ma, why do I have to guess?"

"Just do it." Lizzy poked his cheek.

"I don't know, ma?" Henry shrugged, he only said Emma because she was the one who carried him, so he thought in the future was the same thing.

And Regina actually felt kind of hurt, not because her son said Emma, but because she felt like that was probably the truth and she didn't had the chance to experience pregnancy.

"Huh, no. Ma would totally freak out if she carried triples, man." Ian said before take a sip from his juice.

"Can you imagine it? She'd yell at everybody and never leave home." Lizzy laughed at the thought.

"As much as I love ma, she couldn't take it." Vivienne commented with a chuckle.

"So that means mom was the one who got pregnant?" Henry asked as he looked at the triples, he was still kind of lost with all of this.

Regina felt her heart tighten, was it true? Was she really the one who carried the triples?

"Duh, of course. Mom would be the one able to take three at once." Lizzy told him.

"I guess, ma doesn't seem the mother type." Henry commented as he took a bite of the pancake.

"That's why she's the cool parent." Ian grinned as he slightly punched Henry's arm.

"Yeah and mom's the strict parent." Lizzy wrinkled her nose.

"Needs to have both good and bad." Vivienne quietly commented.

And while Regina was embracing the idea of being the one carrying the children, she felt her lip twitch when the kids said Emma was the cool parent and well she was the strict parent. She couldn't expect anything less, she knows how Emma is and she is sure she'd never change.

 **…**

The day was passing and Emma yet was nowhere to be found which was incredible annoying Regina, she sent the blonde bunch of messages, voice-mails and failed calls. The triples annoyed her the all time, they wanted to do something but Regina refused to let them out of the house, so they basically spent the all day watching TV, while Regina stayed in her home office and looked through all of her old magic books, trying to find a new solution to get them back in their time, but so far no good result.

Which was actually leaving her anxious because they couldn't stay here, they had to leave before they changed the past. She sighed out after finishing reading the four book and put it away. "This is pointless." She mumbled at herself while rubbing her temples for a second then looked down at her watch and saw that it was four pm, maybe she should make some snacks for the kids. So she stood up and left her office to the kitchen and while she done that she took a peek into the living room and saw that Henry was playing gameboy with Henry while Vivienne watched TV and Lizzy painted her nai-...okay why the hell was Lizzy painting her nails? Was that her red nail polish?!

Regina just sighed out and shook her head, she was too exhausted to argue so she just went quietly to the kitchen to make food.

While Regina was almost done with the sandwiches, somebody knocked on her door. She quickly frowned, she was completely sure it was Emma and the blonde would get an ear full to not obey her and be here in the morning, like she told her to.

"Hey, ma." Henry said as he was the one opening the door, he saw his mother with some despair expression on and with some baby on her arms. "Ma, why do you-"

"Hey, hey Henry! Where's your mother?" Emma asked as she balanced on her feet while nibbling her lower lip, nervously.

"She's in-"

"I am here, Miss Swan, and let me tell you that I can't believe you did not show up in the morning like I told you to. Even if they are from the future, they are still your responsibility now." Regina spoke out loud while walking up to the door because she couldn't control her tongue anymore. - But when she saw that Emma had a baby on her arms, she perked up an eyebrow. "Miss Swan, may I know why you brought your brother?"

The triples heard the all trouble and they wanted to see what her past brunette mother would do to her blonde mother, so they silently sneaked to the front door, standing behind Regina.

"Yeah, yeah, I am sorry about that. But Regina we got a problem." Emma said as she rocked the unquiet child in her arms. "No, this is not Neal-"

"Oh my god!" Vivienne gasped.

"Oh fuck..." Ian mumbled.

"No, no! What is Evelyn doing here?!" Lizzy was freaking out, then looked at her siblings.

* * *

 **TBC..**

* * *

 **Guess who**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, Evelyn is not another sibling. - I couldn't control it, I had to make another chapter in the same day.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Evelyn – Part II

 **Regina's Mansion**

* * *

" _I am here, Miss Swan, and let me tell you that I can't believe you did not show up in the morning like I told you to. Even if they are from the future, they are still your responsibility now." Regina spoke out loud while walking up to the door because she couldn't control her tongue anymore. - But when she saw that Emma had a baby on her arms, she perked up an eyebrow. "Miss Swan, may I know why you brought your brother?"_

" _Yeah, yeah, I am sorry about that. But Regina we got a problem." Emma said as she rocked the unquiet child in her arms. "No, this is not Neal-"_

" _Oh my god!" Vivienne gasped._

" _Oh fuck..." Ian mumbled._

" _No, no! What is Evelyn doing here?!" Lizzy was freaking out, then looked at her siblings._

* * *

"I don't know, she shouldn't be here." Vivienne said with a shaky voice.

"This is your fault, Lizzy. I told you to put her in your room." Ian clenched his fists and teeth.

"How's my fault?! You opened the freaking portal way too soon! I thought we would be the only ones going in there! Why is Evelyn here? And oh my god, why didn't she showed up here with us? Oh my god, oh my god! What if she did and we we didn't notice her! What if she's hurt!? Aaah, mom will ground us forever! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO BOARDING SCHOOL!" Lizzy was completely freaking out.

"Okay, calm down! She's fine, she has to be fine!" Ian yelled at his sister as he walked up to his blonde mother and removed Evelyn from her arms as his sisters went quickly up to him and began to check on the baby, making sure there was no scratches or whatsoever.

"She's fine, it's okay." Vivienne said.

"It's not okay! Do you want to go to boarding school?!" Lizzy looked at her sister. "Well maybe you won't go, mom will probably just ground for couple of months, but she will sent me there!"

Ian snorted at that.

"And you! You just ruined this chance to prove her you could take care of the baby. She will totally send you to military academy now." Lizzy pointed a finger at him.

"Shut up, Lizzy." Ian frowned.

"Mom, isn't going to do that.." Vivienne mumbled.

"Guys..." Emma was trying to get in, but they just keep talking. Regina simple watched while folding her arms, because for some reason she knows the true reason about this baby is about to come up. The more they get angry, the more they yell, the more they yell, the more truth comes out.

"We don't even know what mom is going to do!" Lizzy groaned out before it finally hit her. "You know what, I don't care. She ain't even my kid, this is all on you, and I will tell mom you dragged us along to do your stupid thing." She glared at Ian.

"What?! Oh no you are not, because I will tell mom you made the piercing, cause removing it doesn't hide the fucking hole." Ian growled at her; since Lizzy had made that knot with her tank-top, there was no piercing to be seen and Ian knew she only did that to prove she didn't make a piercing but she did.

"So what? Go right ahead! I wasn't the one who betrayed her trust, got some chick pregnant and now you don't know what to do cause you don't got any freaking parenting skills!" Now Lizzy went too far but she was pissed off.

Ian just stared at her like he was about to hurt her, but then he disappeared leaving a dark cloud behind.

"Ugh, yeah fucking disappear!" Lizzy shouted even though her brother was already gone with the baby.

"Lizzy you went too fa-" Vivienne was about to warn her sister about what she did but then Lizzy was just rushing upstairs to her bedroom.

"I don't care, Vivienne. He saw it coming. He just needs to grow the hell up." Lizzy shouted at her sister before disappear into her room.

Now the ones left behind was Vivienne, Henry, Regina and Emma. It seems the most shocked in there was Regina and Emma, because if their ears heard right, they just found out that their son had a baby. "Care to explain?" Regina put on her strict usual expression as she looked at Vivienne.

Vivienne gulped and felt like she was getting in trouble because of this. "Mom, it's a long story."

"We certainly have time." Regina said as she stepped forward. "Living room, now, and you will explain me the whole situation and where your brother went."

"Yes, mom.." Vivienne mumbled as she walked up to the living room.

Emma pressed her lips together and looked at Henry awkwardly then she just whispered to the kid to go to his bedroom and play some game there or whatever.

When Henry was gone and there was only Regina and Emma at the couch with Vivienne, the teen began to explain the situation.

"You see, Evelyn is Ian's daughter she's five months old." Vivienne said in her shaky voice.

Regina was incredible shocked but trying to hide it. "And his girlfriend?"

"It's Clarice..well it's not really girlfriend, they had few troubles and things have been pretty bad lately."

"And whys that?"

"Well cause..Ian's trying to prove that he can do it and nobody believes him." Vivienne chewed on her lower lip.

"Nobody?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, Clarice thinks he will be a rebel boy forever, and we are still in high school. Mom says he can't do it either, so she tells him to just focus on giving money." Vivienne was looking at her blonde mother but at the end she looked at her brunette mother.

"I say that?" Regina perked up an eyebrow, why she felt like in the future she was just incredible mean to her son.

"Yes, cause he is always in trouble. You don't say it on the bad way, I know that mom. You just don't want him to give false hopes to Clarice and Evelyn. But Ian gets pissed off when nobody believes him so he's trying to prove he can straighten up."

Regina took a deep breath, a lot of information to take in but she had to be able to deal with this. "And how does he plan to do that?"

"He's taking care of Evelyn for the weekend."

"It's still Saturday, on the first day he already managed to ruin it?" Regina perked up an eyebrow, if the twins showed up yesterday night, than that probably meant Ian only started taking care of the baby Friday night.

"It's not his fault, mom. He wanted to fix things with the time portal." Vivienne wasn't sure what to exactly say to not piss off her mother.

"How?" Emma asked because she could tell Regina was a click to snap.

"He was going back in time to when he got a first fight with Clarice about the baby, it was when he said he didn't want anything to do with the child." Vivienne sighed. "He was just going to fix that and tell his old self to not get in more trouble."

Regina gulped and tried to relax her shoulders. "Where's your brother now?"

"I don't know." Vivienne pressed her lips together. "When he gets too angry he disappears to the woods so he can calm himself, but since he took Evelyn, I don't know where he went now.." Vivienne played with her fingers nervously.

Regina just closed her eyes for a second before stand up and fix her skirt. "I am just going to see what we have for dinner." She mumbled before go to the kitchen.

Vivienne was left behind confused just like Emma, so she looked at her blonde mother.

"I got this." Emma mumbled as she stood up and went after Regina.

The brunette was bent over the balcony, with her fists clenched and taking deep breaths. "Regina?"

"This isn't suppose to happen, Miss Swan." Regina mumbled.

"Yeaah..I know." Emma sighed out.

"No, you don't know. I just found out I got triples, with you, and one of them has a child! These three traveled back in time and now they are here, they can easily change the past at any time."

"Calm down, Regina. There's nothing we can do about that but just try send them back."

"I can't calm down. Ian is out there with a child, I don't know if he's actually able to take care of her; and he can change the past by just standing outside of this house!" Regina was basically having a panic attack.

And Emma notice her, so she stepped closer but still gave the brunette her personal space. "Hey, don't worry. Everything will be fine, we got this."

"You don't know that." Regina was getting her eyes watered.

"Yes, I do. We always get things done and everything is good at the end; so this wont be any different."

Regina looked up at the blonde for a bit, before close her eyes and blink away the tears. "I hope so." She cleared her throat and went to the fridge, maybe making the dinner earlier would distract her.

"I can go search for him."

"You do that."

Emma bit her lower lip as she noticed that Regina still refused to look at her and talk better about this, but she knew what the brunette was trying to do. "Don't worry, okay? I'll be back with him."

Regina didn't say a thing but she nodded, then allowed a tear to slid across her cheek when she was sure that Emma was gone.

This was a big mess, she had to get them back and she yet couldn't wrap her mind around the thought that might be bad mother to Ian.

 **…**

Hours passed and Regina had no news about Ian, Emma did text her that she was still searching for him and would only come back once she found him. But it was already nine pm, and there was no sign of the two of them.

The kids were feed, she made them some pasta that they all enjoyed, Henry was still confused with everything but he decided to not bother his mother, so right now they were all in the living room watching some comedy program. Regina keep constantly checking her phone to make sure there was no missing text from Emma, Lizzy was still kind of pissed off with the argument with Ian but she did told Regina that she was sorry for her behavior and language.

Then she heard somebody unlocking the door of her house and that kind of freaked her out because she was the only one with the key, and Henry, but then it was only Ian with the baby walking inside and going straight to the kitchen. Oh that's right, the triples probably have the keys of this house.

"Mom, should I?" Lizzy perked up an eyebrow as she looked at her brunette mother, she was wondering if she should be the one talking to Ian, but yet afraid that another argument would start.

"Don't worry." Regina shook her head and stood up as she went to the kitchen.

In there she stood by the door, just to watch Ian.

"Let's see how this works." Ian mumbled as he was looking through the plastic bag he brought with him. Evelyn was sitting down on the leather jacket that was over the balcony and with her back against Ian's tummy since he was pressing against the balcony so she wouldn't fall. - Ian was removing Baby Milk Powder, some bottle, a bib and a pacifier. Right now he was reading the instructions from the container of the milk powder to know how he would prepare milk for his baby girl.

"Need help?" Regina asked after admiring the scene for a bit; she could tell that Ian was trying, and the scene was so lovely that she wasn't that mad anymore.

Ian snapped out of his thoughts and then looked up at his mother. "No, I got this." Ian quickly told her as he picked up Evelyn, tucked her against his side and went to get a small pot then put it in the sink as he began to fill it with water.

Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Don't use that water." She warned him as she turned off the water from the sink and went to get a fresh new bottle of water. "You need to use this one." She pointed at the bottle.

Ian frowned slightly when his mother spoke and turned off the water, then told him to use the fresh water in the bottle. "I still got this." He mumbled and managed to open the bottle with just one hand but before he could pour the water, Regina spoke again.

"I got a kettle." She told him and went to get it for him.

"Mom, I got this."

"I am just saying it's a lot easier to warm it up in here than with the pot."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes and poured the water in the kettle before start warming up the water. - Whenever he did that, he went grab the powder milk container again to go back reading it. He then put Evelyn back over his leather jacket, against his tummy one more time as he just opened the bottle.

"You have to boil up the bottle just to destroy any bacteria." Regina warned him.

"What? This was straight from the drug store."

"Yes but that doesn't mean it doesn't have bacteria."

Ian frowned at that, and he was getting all confused. It was pissing him off how freaking hard it was for him to just make a simple bottle of milk for his daughter. So he was going to do something he didn't want to. "Can you help me out?" He mumbled not daring to look at his mother.

"Sure." Regina smiled kindly and went get the pot again this time to use it to boil up the bottle and the pacifiers her son brought, at least all bacterias would be killed.

Ian looked up at his mother for a quick second before look back down; maybe he looked older but he still acted like any teen would act when he wanted help but was kind of embarrassed to.

With time, Regina took care of the bottle and of the pacifier, with that time was enough to boil up the water and let it cool down to be ready for the milk powder. Regina also helped her son with that, by explaining every step he had to do, she was used to do this when she had Henry as a little baby.

So right now, after the all mother help from Regina, Ian was sitting down on the chair with Evelyn laying over his arms and drinking the milk. Regina was sitting across him with her elbow over the table and her chin leaned into her palm as she watched. "So her name is Evelyn?"

Ian nodded.

"Who picked the name?"

"I did.." Ian kind of said that with pride.

"Oh? Did you based in anything? Like was it just bunch of random names or you were focused on that one?"

"Well...it means 'wished for child' or something. It's kind of ironic, really."

"How so?"

Ian pressed his lips together not really wanting to tell his mother that he didn't wish to have a child, but who would, really? Having a child when you are seventeen? "Cause on the beginning she wasn't wished...but now I just want to prove how much I wish her." Ian mumbled not really wanting to sound lame and with kind of luck her mother didn't hear everything.

Regina smiled at that; despite the all look Ian gave, he had a very soft heart deep inside. "I am sure you do." Regina leaned back against her chair. "I can see it in your eyes, the way you look at her. I can see you trying."

Ian looked at his mother while taking a deep breath before look back down at his daughter. "I am. I can straighten up, I know I can." He frowned slightly as he was getting kind of upset at how he tried to straighten up yet it feels like trouble always comes after him.

"I know." Regina told him so he could calm down.

Ian snorted at that. "Tell that to your future self."

"Why?" Regina perked up an eyebrow.

"In the future you just want me to finish high-school, work, give money to Clarice and then focus on studies again."

Regina sighed. "Why everybody is making me think I am a bad mother to you."

"You are not a bad mother, you are just strict." Ian shrugged as he noticed his daughter was almost done with the milk.

"Still.." Regina wrinkled her nose and looked away for a moment; Emma was the cool parent, the kids probably loved her way more, and that was making her feel very uncomfortable.

"You don't know, do you?" Ian perked up an eyebrow as he looked at his mother.

"Know what?"

"I've got dark magic, mom." Ian told her.

And Regina was left speechless at that, she wasn't sure how to really deal with that information. She feared that the most, having a children of her own and that the child would have dark magic, it was always a risk but she always figured if she had children with a person without magic that the child would just born normal; but she had children with another person with super strong magic just like hers, so obviously the triples would have magic and between them there would be dark magic..

"That's why you lock me in your vault, you know? When I get extremely angry, I snap and I can't control my magic, and it gets pretty ugly...So you lock me in your vault with some magic spell so I won't be able to use my magic inside it, and then I stay there to calm down." Ian explained with a shrug. "I don't blame you, I mean its the only way."

Regina now understood why Ian's mood was so different from his sisters and why he seemed to snap quickly; and she was very glad that he said he didn't blame her, because she just thought he was starting to hate her and she couldn't fix it. She still isn't fond of the idea on locking her son in her vault, but by what he said it is indeed the only situation.

"So calm down, I don't hate you." Ian chuckled lowly as he put the empty bottle over the table and raised his daughter up to drop her slightly over his shoulder and start patting her back, waiting for her to burp.

Regina looked up at him, amazed at how he knew exactly what she was thinking and feeling; he was good kid, he might have his flaws, he might be a rebel but he is a very kind person and Regina is sure he will change and fix everything in his life, with her help of course. "You should put some cloth over your shoulder, in case she throws up."

Ian shrugged as he keep patting his daughter's back. "Doesn't matter if she throws up on my shirt."

Regina chuckled lowly. "Kind of does, dear. You don't got any other clothes."

Ian now wrinkled his nose. "Yeah about that, we should buy some clothes, mom."

"Buy?"

"Yes, we don't have clothes, and I am not going to wear the same damn jeans and tank-top for days. Unless you are already going to send us back now?"

"No. I haven't found a way yet." Regina sighed and passed her hand through her hair. "So I guess tomorrow I will go buy you and your sisters some clothes."

"I want to go too."

"Absolutely no."

"Aw, come on mom. You don't know what I like, I don't want to wear anything lame. You don't know my size either."

"I can guess."

"Moommm." Ian whined and after that Evelyn burped.

Which made Regina and Ian chuckle.

"I will think about it. I don't want you and your sisters change the past."

"Don't worry, we won't."

"I hope so."

Ian nodded as he sat Evelyn on the table, helping her out on trying to balance herself on a sitting position, she still had a bit of struggle balancing her head, but she was getting it. "Did ma told you where she found Evelyn?"

Regina tilted her head to the side and watched the little baby trying to balance herself and she just found it adorable, at how big Ian's hands were compared at the tiny body of the baby and at the tattoos on his hands and arms; the boy really loved tattoos, he loved the rebel look, it was obvious, so it was predictable that her future self spent most of the time angry at Ian because he just tattoos his body without much care when he's just seventeen! "Oh yes, she did. She actually found her in the woods, sleeping in some baby swinging chair? At least that's what she called it but I am sure its a baby swing."

"Ooh, that's where she sleeps." Ian pressed his lips together.

"No crib?" Regina rose her eyebrows amused.

"Come on, mom, don't judge me. It's only for the weekend and I wasn't even sure Clarice or you would let me take care of her, so the baby swing was the only comfortable thing I had for her." Ian said as he grabbed his daughter's small wrist and used her hand to play with her mouth, she seemed to enjoy it because she was chuckling.

"Still, a crib would be most appropriate."

"I know." Ian then looked at his mother. "She was with her blanket, right?"

"Yes, your mother has the baby swing and the blanket back in her car. I can call her to bring it over, and I also need to tell you to stop looking for you cause you are home." Regina said as she stood up.

Ian just snorted when he heard his mother.

"What's so funny?" Regina perked up an eyebrow at him.

"You called ma 'your mother', you didn't say 'Emma'. I really had a feeling you hate her in this time."

"I...don't hate her it's just."

"She brought Marian back?"

Regina looked at him surprised.

"Figured, she told us that story, you too." Ian shrugged as he put Evelyn back in his lap.

Regina pressed her lips together and tried to not think too hard about those thoughts because even if she broke up with Robin, it was still hard for her.

"If it makes you feel any better, in the future you say that you are glad that she did it, or else you wouldn't have us, have the family you always wanted." Ian gave her a smile this time.

And Regina felt her heart quickly warming up with Ian's smile and words.

And Ian felt the moment was getting too lame for his taste. "But yeah, call ma please." Ian stood up and carried Evelyn in his arms, facing forward, as the baby seemed to be curious about everything her eyes see.

Regina nodded with a smile before watch her son leaving to the living room. - Maybe things weren't so bad.

* * *

 **Yup, told you it was more fucked up. Let's get Ian in MTV after this.**

 **xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go guys**

* * *

Chapter 5: Second Base – Part I

 **Regina's Mansion**

The night went smoothly, Ian and Lizzy eventually had apologized to each other and Regina witnessed them giving a hug; she could tell they loved each other very much, they just tended to get each other nerves way too much. - Emma had returned with the baby swing and blanket, and Ian managed to put Evelyn quickly asleep on it, something that Regina still wrinkled her nose at because she'd rather see the little one in a crib, and Ian feared on sleeping with her because in his head he thought he'd just roll and be all over her, it was silly but he felt like that would happen so the baby swing was the safest thing for the moment.

The only thing that didn't went so smoothly for Ian was how Evelyn woke up at six am to eat, the boy had a struggle on keeping his eyes open while feeding her the bottle that he was able to prepare on his own, remembering every step his mother taught him. For some reason he felt more comfortable with his past mother than his future mother, maybe because his past mother still didn't witness the all trouble he caused and how things could get ugly when he snapped with his dark magic. Either way things could be worse right now, he still hopes his mother will let him and his sisters go buy their own clothes because last time his future mother went to buy him clothes, she was back with blouses, formal pants and just something that wasn't him.

After feeding Evelyn, Ian went to the living room to watch TV while he made her burp, and since the little one didn't fall asleep right away he played with her for a little while, till she fell asleep on his chest, while he was laying over the couch, asleep as well.

Regina at 8:30 was the one who woke up first and saw Ian sleeping but Evelyn was already awake and trying to raise herself from her teen father's chest. Regina smiled at the sight and then approached the two of them, she picked up the little girl and held her with her two arms, as the little one balanced on her arms and looked up at Regina before giggle. Regina felt like she melted with that tiny baby giggle; she went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast while letting her son sleep for a little while.

 **…**

At nine her children were slowly waking up as she was putting the breakfast on the table; Evelyn was on her swing playing with her blanket, Regina eventually had used her magic to make the baby swing appear in the kitchen so she could rest Evelyn there while she took care of the breakfast.

At some point she saw Ian stumbling across the hallway and quickly into the kitchen, he seemed to be extremely concerned till he noticed that Evelyn was there asleep. "Oh, there you are." He mumbled before approach her and poke her forehead slightly, the little girl just giggled and he smiled in return before sit by the table and start eating his breakfast. - The twin sisters also joined and so did Henry, now they all remained quiet while eating their food peacefully and Regina was taking her coffee.

"So mom, are you going to take us or not?" Ian asked as he perked up an eyebrow and chewed on his cereal.

"Take us where?" Lizzy's curiosity quickly went up.

"I told mom we need clothes."

"Oh, we do." Vivienne mumbled as she looked down at her t-shirt, tired of seeing herself wearing it for three days now.

"I am going to buy you three clothes, but I don't think its a wise idea dragging you along." Regina told them.

"Aww, mom pleaaase" Lizzy whined, she was tired of this house.

"You three can easily change the past." Regina frowned as she looked at Lizzy.

"But we wont! You will be there to spy on us." Lizzy made puppy eyes as she pinched her sister's arm to do the same as her.

"It will be fine, mom." Ian told her.

Regina sighed out and just shook her head. "This is a small town, people will wonder who you three are."

"Then tell them, they are used to magic stuff happen in here anyway." Ian shrugged.

"They can't take it badly, we bring no harm." Vivienne commented.

Regina made a face at them because they kind of had the point; she could easily tell anybody who asked her who they are, and she could keep her eye on them to not ruin anything about the past. Plus it would be a lot easier having them pick their own clothes than doing it on her own and coming home to find out they refuse to wear it; also they would stop nagging her about wanting to go out. "Fine."

"Yay!" Lizzy cheered as Ian and Vivienne smiled.

"But you three can't leave my sight."

"Got it." They three nodded.

"Nor buy inappropriate clothes."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lizzy perked up an eyebrow.

"Nothing too short." Regina explained.

And Lizzy groaned because she knew how her future mother did not approve her shorts or tops at times.

"Also what I say, goes."

"Yes, boss." They said at the same time before focus back on their breakfast.

Regina just rolled her eyes with a smile before take another sip from her coffee. Then her eyes landed on Henry. "You want to come too?"

"Nah, mom. I am going to the park today with the others, we are doing some project together." Henry explained.

"School project? Which subject?"

"Science."

"I see, is Grace tagging along?"

"Hmn..why you want to know.." Henry mumbled getting embarrassed.

"Oh just curious." Regina smirked as she watched her son's reaction.

"She is and Hansel and Gretel too."

"Alright, then have fun with the project."

"Okay, mom." Henry nodded quickly focusing on his breakfast so the conversation wouldn't go any further, everybody at some point knew Henry had a crush on Grace.

The triples just chuckled at Henry because only them knew that Henry would marry Grace, and so did their past mothers, but Regina told them to not tell a single thing about Henry's future to him.

* * *

 **Clothes Store**

Regina regretted bringing them along the very moment they stepped outside from the mansion to her car; because Lizzy and Ian started fighting for the front seat and Regina quickly solved it by saying the front seat would be Evelyn's since they were bringing the baby along.

Right now she was in front of some clothes store as she caught their attention again. "Remember the rules?"

"Yes, mom." The triples said in sync.

"Will you three behave?"

"Yes, mom."

"Because if you don't I can easily drive back home and you three will have the clothes I pick and no more arguing about it."

"Jeez, got it mom." Lizzy groaned.

"Don't worry, we will behave." Vivienne told her mother with a smile.

"Okay, then let's go." Regina suggested with her hand as the triples basically rushed inside the store, specially Lizzy who seemed to be the one more excited about this.

Regina just followed after them and it kind of bothered how the store was large and she couldn't make completely sure they weren't misbehaving. She had decided to see Lizzy first and obviously she'd caught her daughter picking up some short, tight dress, which Regina made a face to that. "You are not going to wear that."

Lizzy quickly groaned as she held the yellow dress. "But mooomm, its not winter yet." But it wasn't summer either, it was fall.

"That dress simple reveals too much skin for your age, Elizabeth." Regina told her.

"But you let me wear this in the future!" Lizzy whined and lied, hoping her mother would accept.

"I am absolutely sure I do not." Regina frowned at her.

"Jeez, fine, you won." Lizzy pouted and put the dress back on its place as her eyes caught sight of some tight shorts.

"Don't. Even. Think about it." Regina warned her.

"Maan, you so lame." Lizzy mumbled and just went through some tops.

"You will thank me later when people stop staring at you like you are a piece of meat."

Lizzy just frowned because she heard the exact same words from her future mother.

"Hey, sis look." Vivienne called out for her sister as she was now holding up some dark brown jumpsuit. "Pretty, huh?"

Lizzy looked up at her sister and tilted her head to the side. "You want to try that? I've never seen you wearing something that isn't jeans or t-shirts." Lizzy snorted at her own comment.

And Regina was glad that at least Vivienne was proper with her clothes.

Vivienne felt her throat dry for a second before pout. "Well I am trying to be different."

"Oh? Then you totally got the best help!" Lizzy yelped in excitement as she felt now more thrilled about dressing up her sister. "Come on, let's go. I got the best dresses, skirts, tops and shorts for you. You are going to look hot." Lizzy already picked up several things she had her eye on, but this time she'd dress her sister with it. Then she grabbed Vivienne's upper arm and began to drag her to the try outs rooms.

"Elizabeth, don't you dare to dress your sister like that!" Regina called out after the two sisters but it was pointless; she simple sighed out and shook her head, hoping that Vivienne wouldn't be interested on the clothes Lizzy picked up.

"Hey, mom." Ian approached her mother from behind, while holding Evelyn with his left arm and holding some jeans and a t-shirt with his free hand. "Can you watch over Evelyn for a minute? I want to try out few stuff."

Regina turned around to face her tall son as she nodded. "Sure, dear." She picked up Evelyn from his arm and then took a quick glance at the clothes Ian held and for sure surprise she saw no holes.

"Whoa, you are more controlling in the past." Ian chuckled lowly as he went to get more clothes first before try them.

Regina frowned slightly wondering what was that suppose to mean as she now held the five month old, Evelyn in her arms.

 **…**

Regina loved clothes and she loved shopping but spending two hours in a damn store wasn't one of her favorite things; she'd spend hours shopping as long as she was in different stores and as long she didn't had Alice from wonderland staring at her and probably wondering who the three teens were and the baby as well.

Right now she was sitting on a small booth along with Ian, as she still held Evelyn because she missed holding a baby and now couldn't get tired of it.

"Will you guys come out already?" Ian groaned as he stared at the try outs room, waiting for his sisters.

"Okay, okay, last dress." Lizzy said as she stepped outside and two seconds later Vivienne showed up along in a beautiful naive dress, that wasn't too tight, nor too short, it was proper for her age and she looked drop dead gorgeous because the dress still kind of hugged the curves nobody knew Vivienne had; she wasn't as curvy as Lizzy though, Lizzy is constantly saying that she got her brunette's mother best genes and Vivienne simple got her blonde mother's slim and fit figure.

"Wow.." Regina mumbled as she stared speechless at her daughter Vivienne.

Ian whistled as he rose his eyebrows. "Looking good sis."

"I know right! I don't even know why I didn't try to dress her up sooner." Lizzy chuckled as she took a better look at her sister.

Vivienne just stood there, awkwardly, she didn't think she'd look that good but after seeing her brother and mother's thoughts about this, maybe it wouldn't be such bad idea starting to wear dresses. "You guys like it?" She asked shyly.

"You look gorgeous, dear." Regina

"Yeah, its awesome." Ian shrugged.

"Now you can ask the hot chick out." Lizzy mumbled but both Ian and Regina were able to hear her.

"Excuse me?" Regina perked up an eyebrow as Ian got curious as well.

"Oh my god, I told you to keep your mouth shut." Vivienne whined as she felt her cheeks heating up.

Lizzy just chuckled. "Mom, chill. You can't judge." Lizzy looked at her mother because she couldn't really judge if in the future she was gay.

Regina was taken back. "I am not judging, I am just.."

"Vivienne got the hots for that girl over there." Lizzy told them while pointing at Alice but making sure she wasn't looking. "And for what I have seen she got the hots for Vivienne too."

"Are you playing cupid again?" Ian chuckled. "Because last time it was a total disaster."

"How would I know she was straight?! The way she looked at Vivienne was nothing but straight." Lizzy huffed out as she remembered how she set up her sister a date and for their surprise the other girl was straight which totally ruined everything.

"Yeah? What if this one is straight too?" Ian perked up an eyebrow as he took a better look at Alice; she looked pretty normal, with a white shirt and jeans, she was probably working here.

"That's what I am about to find out." Lizzy said as she left her family behind to walk up to Alice.

"Ohmygodno!" Vivienne basically whined as she tried to reach for her sister but it was already too late. "Why does she have to embarrass me so much.." Vivienne mumbled in defeat.

"She's just bored with her love life so she needs to look after yours." Ian smirked.

Regina just watched everything with her usual frown, wondering if she understood the situation just fine. But before she could say anything Lizzy was back and handing a piece of paper to her sister. "So you got a date. Tomorrow night, she will pick you up at eight."

"What?" Vivienne stared a bit speechless at the paper while listening to her sister, then she opened the folded paper and read there a phone number, then the name Alice and 'xoxo'. She took a gentle glance at Alice and the girl was looking back with a small smile and waving at her, so Vivienne just felt incredible shy and blushed while giving a small smile but then turn her head away.

"You got your sister a date?" Regina asked.

"Yes, mom. Vivienne is like still in the closet phase, she needs a push." Lizzy said with a shrug.

"Don't you think you should ask your sister first before do anything of that sort?"

"Aaah, mommm it's fine I knew Vivienne wanted it."

"Still.." Regina mumbled as she eyed Alice one more time, quickly letting her mother protective side showing up as she frowned at the poor girl to basically let her know to not try anything smart on her daughter.

"I can't wait to see what will happen this time." Ian chuckled as he picked up Evelyn from his mother's lap and stood up to rock her slightly in mid air so she'd stop with the small whimpers.

"A kiss, for sure. Then you can move to second base, sis."

"Second base?" Vivienne asked a bit lost.

"You know..after the kiss comes.."

"Elizabeth!" Regina gasped.

"I was just going to say making out!" Lizzy quickly spoke in her defense.

"That's still not proper." Regina shook her head and sighed out, feeling already exhausted. "Let's just go pay for the clothes."

* * *

 **Next chapter is going to be Vivienne's date.**

 **Oh also the future mothers will show up soon.**

 **xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know that Emma hasn't been around, not only because the triples live with Regina but also because Emma is unsure what to feel about this and she is doing what she does best which is run and try ignore the issue.**

 **Also most stories I have read that are kind of like this is Emma and Regina teaming up and alls good, but in this story nothing is good, lmfao.**

 **Regina still 'hates' Emma for bringing Marian back, so their bond is a pissed off Regina all the time and a sheriff that tries too hard but is tired of it.**

 **And Emma's with Hook, so she's just very confused.**

 **So be ready for Emma and Regina headbutt each other a lot.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Second Base – Part II

 **Granny's**

"I just...I don't know Rubs, it's pretty fucked up." Emma mumbled to her waitress friend as she threw the dart.

Ruby just found out about the triples because Emma spent the entire morning drinking coffee and playing darts, she figured something was wrong and after 'begging' for an answer, Emma eventually told her the true and of course after making fun of her as well, Ruby was now trying to be a good friend and try understand the blonde. "Yeah, of course it is. I mean two women having triples? That's wow. Who the hell carried them?" Now Ruby was just too curious.

Emma frowned slightly as she was going to throw another dart but now Ruby made her think. "I don't know.." She mumbled and deeply hoped she wasn't the one carrying triples because when she was pregnant of Henry was already a big deal.

"I doubt its you, though." Ruby said with a grin.

"And why's that?" Emma perked up an eyebrow and threw the dart.

"Cause you don't like dem birth hips." Ruby mocked her while poking her friend's side.

"Whoa, I don't know whether to feel good or bad about it."

"It really depends on what you are trying to achieve." Ruby chuckled at the end of her words when Emma shot her a dirty look. "I am just saying. Regina has larger hips, I am sure she carried them."

"You can't just figure out who carried the triples like that." Emma told her even though she agreed on Ruby's theory, mostly because she hoped it was the true.

"If I am right, you going to pay me five bucks." Ruby frowned as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Not a chance."

"Damn that would be the easiest five bucks I'd get." Ruby chuckled.

Emma rolled her eyes and throw another dart.

"But why aren't you with the triples anyway?"

Emma frowned slightly now as she went to get the darts back. "I just..Regina hasn't called yet so I guess everything's fine."

Ruby perked up an eyebrow and shook her head. "Are you serious going to use that as an excuse?"

"It's not an excuse! Regina hates my guts, she'd totally fireball my ass if I showed up by her mansion like I owned it."

"Yes, true, but the triples are yours as well and I am sure Regina would be rational enough to put her hate apart for awhile."

"Wow, Rubs. You taking her side now?"

"I am not taking any side, Emma. I just know exactly what you are doing."

"I am not doing anything.."

"I know you are trying to run. You are scared of this.

"I am not." Emma frowned as she threw a dart.

"You are, and I won't judge you girl. Having children with Regina Freaking Mills? Man that would give me nightmares, but you gotta admit it also has its pros."

Emma perked up an eyebrow at that, not even wanting to know what was the good side of that, or at least of what Ruby was thinking about.

"But you totally should at least bond with them before Regina sends them back. It's like getting early parenting skills."

"I have a son already, you know."

"Yeah, but let's be honest you never set boundaries to that kid."

"Regina already does that."

"Exactly, cause at some point she does have perfect parent skills, so you better get to work, missy."

Emma sighed out before throw another dart, she hated how Ruby was right. She was indeed running, everything was so weird, why the hell was she with Regina in the future? She's fine with Hook right now.

And speaking of the devil the pirate showed up in the diner. "Ah, Swan, me love." Killian smirked as he approached the blonde and placed his palm on her lower back.

And Ruby figured this was her moment to go back to work, because it was odd when minutes ago she was talking about Emma and Regina sharing a life in the future and seeing Hook ready to attack Emma with his weird love.

Emma smiled faintly when she felt the pirate's hand on her back, then she turned around to look up at him and smiled. "Hey, Hook."

"Where have you been, Swan? Haven't see you in couple of days." Hook asked as he perked up an eyebrow.

"Oh, you know, busy." Emma shrugged not really wanting to tell the truth to the pirate.

"Hmn, you should make up for it." Hook smirked as he leaned in to kiss the blonde woman.

And Emma just smiled as she leaned in as well and gave him a loving kiss on the lips.

After shopping the triples wanted to go eat some burger and fries at Granny dinner, which was something that Regina quickly said no but after insisting over and over, she agreed and now she parked her car in front of it, wondering how the hell she was even going to deal with a redhead questioning her, and she hoped that Snow wasn't there.

"Same rules." Regina told them as she stepped out of the car.

"Yes, mom." The three said at the same time as they stepped out of the car as well and Ian took his baby girl out of her seat before close the door and drop a backpack over his shoulder, he found it in Henry's room and asked if he could use to keep Evelyn's stuff.

When they stepped inside the building, Regina could feel eyes already on them.

But what shocked Lizzy was when she saw her other mother on the other side of the building, closer to the darts, kissing Hook. "Dude, dude, dude, dude, dude." Lizzy mumbled as she began to smack Ian's back to get his attention.

Ian groaned with a frown as he looked at his sister. "What?"

"Look!" Lizzy half whispered and half yelled as she grabbed her brother's chin and forced him to look at the direction where their blonde mother was kissing the pirate. She then grabbed her sister's arm and gave a strong tug to bring her closer and force her to look as well.

"Oh my god..ma's kissing..." Vivienne didn't even know how to finish her words.

"The bloody.." Ian continued, shocked.

"Pirate..." Lizzy finished with her mouth opened in a 'o' as she couldn't take her eyes off the picture, but also she felt extremely disgusted just like the other two triples; because for them it was like watching their blonde mother cheating.

Regina took couple of steps forward to the balcony to just order their food, but she noticed the triples were way too quiet so when she took a look over her shoulder she saw them staring shocked at something and when she followed their eyesight she witnessed the sheriff kissing the pirate, which quickly made her upper lip twitch and her stomach turn.

After ordering the food she went back to her children and waved her hand in front of their eyes. "Let's sit down." She told them, making them snap out of it and just go to a free table where they all sat together, but still the triples were taking quick glances over their shoulders to see their blonde mother.

"It's so weird seeing ma with Hook." Vivienne mumbled.

"And wrong.." Ian added.

"And nasty." Lizzy commented as she wrinkled her nose.

Regina simple cleared her throat to make the triples look back at her. "In the past your mother is with Hook, so you three better get used to it." Regina was angry, she was angry because instead of Emma hang around the triples she was here fooling around with the pirate, she wasn't even busy with sheriff work, she was just here making out with the bloody pirate.

Eventually Emma had spotted out that Regina was in here with the triples, which quickly made her pat Hook's shoulders to slightly push him away.

Hook smirked after the kiss but remained close. "I will see you later, Swan. Keep an eye out for that technological rectangle." He said pointing at her phone that was tucked on her front left pocket of her jeans.

Emma rolled her eyes with a smile as she nodded. "Alright." When he moved away, she just balanced awkwardly on her feet, wondering what the hell was she suppose to do now, because clearly the triples saw her kissing Hook because they were looking back at her again, each one with a different expression on, confusion, betray and disgust.

Hook had passed by the table with Regina and the triples and he just made a weird face at them but figure he shouldn't even ask, and cause of the dirty look Regina quickly shot at him.

Emma took a deep breath and shoved her hands inside the pocket of her leather jacket as she approached them. _Now or never.._ Ruby was right, she had to hurry up and do something about this not only sit back and let Regina deal with everything. "Hey, what's up?" She asked a bit uneasy.

Regina refused to look at Emma as the triples looked at her still with the same expressions on but answered her anyway. "Nothing." Ian shrugged.

"We went shopping today morning." Lizzy figured talking about the clothes was the only thing that could make her ignore the picture of her mother kissing Hook.

"Now we are going to eat some burger with fries." Vivienne said with a small smile.

"Oh? Awesome." Emma said still unsure how to deal with the triples.

"Aren't you going to enjoy your time with the pirate?" This time it was Regina who dared to speak and look up at Emma with a judgmental look.

Emma frowned slightly and looked down at Regina. "What? Hook just showed up to say hi."

"I am sure." Regina snorted at that. "If you want to fool around with the pirate, please do off your working schedule."

"The hell, Regina.." Emma was biting the inside of her cheek to not snap at the brunette.

"Also you have other responsibilities now as well." Regina added while looking back at the triples.

"I know that, you don't have to tell me." Emma frowned, feeling like she was getting scolded in front of the teens.

"Do you really? Because clearly you don't follow my instructions that well. When they first arrived, I told you to be at my place in the morning, so we could discuss what to do with them, yet you only showed up hours later, and I am sure you only did that because you found Evelyn, or else you wouldn't even dare to show up." Regina snapped.

Emma was kind of speechless and angry at that, while the triples watched their argument. "Okay, easy there, I was extremely busy with Leroy and the damn dog, then I found the baby and brought her back, then I had to search for Ian."

"And that was last night, right now it is.." Regina looked down at her watch. "Two o'clock."

"So? Look you didn't text me or call me or anything, so I thought everything was cool."

"I don't have to tell you about your responsibilities, Miss Swan. You should be aware that you need to be around the triple since they are your children as well."

"Okay, whatever." Emma was trying her best to not snap at Regina, because she knew their arguments would never end if she didn't let it go. She took a deep breath and looked back at the triples who were wondering if this was a normal argument between them or not. "So kids, wanna do something later?"

"Like what?" Lizzy asked.

"I don't know, we can go eat dinner at Snow's. Let's freak her out a bit." Emma said with a shrug and a smirk.

"Oh cool, she will totally flip!" Lizzy said with a grin.

"You should go dressed as Evil Queen, then she will totally have a heart attack." Ian commented with a smirk.

"Oh gods, no. That was just mean, grandma literally fainted." Vivienne said.

"Oh my god it was hilarious! Best Halloween ever!" Lizzy said with a loud chuckle as she remembered that last Halloween she decided to dress as her mother did on her queen years. Since she was the one more alike their brunette mother it was easy to scare their grandmother at first sight.

Regina frowned slightly wondering what were the triples talking about. "Evil Queen?" She hated how those words tasted in her mouth.

"Last Halloween, Lizzy took one of your dresses and went to scare grandma." Ian chuckled as the memories were still vivid in his mind.

"Guys, grandma fainted.." Vivienne was basically the only one who felt bad about it.

"Mom you should have seen it. I totally looked like you, and I put my best regal attitude on and scared the hell out of grandma." Lizzy said with a chuckle.

Regina wasn't still fond that her daughter wore one of her dresses and that the triples were well aware of her past, well everybody knew about her past so she figured at some point the triples found out too.

"Gotta admit, that's hilarious." Emma said with a shrug and a smile. "But let's not freak her out that much."

"Aww, okay. I guess the three of us will already be a big scare." Lizzy said.

"I want them at home by eleven." Regina said while looking up at Emma, still giving her that damn pissed off look.

And Emma just pressed her lips together while nodding.

* * *

 **Later on at Snow's place**

When they said they wanted to freak out Snow, they never thought the shorter woman would be hugging the crap of them and kissing their faces all over. "Oh my god, I got three grandchildren!" Snow said in excitement as she was taking a better look at the triples.

"Mom, you got Henry too..." Emma mumbled with a frown, she knew Snow was just too excited, but that was only because Emma still didn't tell her that Regina was the other mother.

"Oh my god, grandma, stop, stop!" Lizzy said as she groaned along with Ian to get away from their grandmother's grip.

Vivienne seemed to enjoy the love, or at least she wasn't judging.

"Okay, okay, sorry." Snow apologized as she stopped but in two seconds she was going to tackle hug them again, till they quickly stepped back and rose their hands to defend themselves. "Okay, I will calm down.." Snow mumbled as she tried to control her excitement.

"So what is dinner?" Emma said to get Snow's attention again.

"Oh, I was preparing just some spaghetti with meatballs."

"Can I help?" Vivienne asked since she remembered she helped her grandma all the time with food, she loved cooking like her brunette mother.

"Sure, dear!" Snow said with a big smile as she wrapped her arm around Vivienne's and dragged her to the kitchen.

Ian and Lizzy just sat back on the couch to relax. The teen boy had left his baby girl with his mother because Regina said she wouldn't mind taking care of the little one. "Ma, you know you will have to eventually tell her." Lizzy said looking up at her blonde mother.

"I know...I am just trying to figure out when.." Emma pressed her lips together as she sat down with them as well. "I am sure she will throw a bunch of questions that I won't know how to answer, because I can't even believe I am with Regina in the future."

Ian frowned at that. "But you are."

"You three are clearly the proof of that."

"Yup."

"It's just not that easy, guys." Emma sighed out.

"You are just making it harder." Ian mumbled.

Emma frowned wondering if her son was against her now. "You three clearly saw at how Regina hates my guts, we don't get along that well. So sorry if it's weird to think that I am with her in the future."

"Things chance." Lizzy shrugged.

"I am sure." Emma rose her eyebrows with a sigh.

"You guys are very happy in the future, that's all you gotta know and tell grandma." Ian told her.

"If only your grandmother was that easy." Emma chuckled lowly.

"We are your backup." Lizzy said with a grin.

"Plus Vivienne's with us, she can totally calm down grandma just with couple of nice words and puppy eyes." Ian suggested.

"True, she's grandma's girl." Lizzy added.

"Grandma's girl?" Emma asked.

"Yeah you know, there's momma's girl, daddy's girl, well Vivienne is grandma's girl...and momma's girl too, since mom never grounds her."

"I am sure that's because Vivienne doesn't got in any trouble."

"True." Lizzy shrugged and then looked at her mother with a grin. "I am ma's girl though."

Emma looked at her daughter and couldn't help but smile nervously. "Why's that?"

"Cause you cool. You usually get me out of punishments from mom, or sneak few things I want that mom doesn't let."

"When I try that you don't always give me what I want, but it's better than anything at all." Ian told her.

Lizzy perked up an eyebrow as she looked at her brother. "You were totally momma's boy." She said remembering when they were younger that Ian was so clingy to Regina.

"Was not."

"Yes, you were. Mom always tells us when you were precious and innocent and would never want to leave her side. You were the one who cried whenever somebody picked you up from mom's arms!"

"So? I was a baby." Ian frowned at her sister.

"Three year old, you were a toddler." Lizzy corrected.

"Whatever, I was young."

"Yup, momma's boy." Lizzy mocked him.

And Ian pinched her arm.

"Ow, what the hell?!" Lizzy frowned at him and pinched him back.

And they were in just pinching each other, till Emma sighed out and put her arms between them. "Okay, okay, enough."

"Pfft." Lizzy folded her arms and looked away.

"Tsk." Ian did the exact same thing.

And Emma just rolled her eyes with a small smile; dealing with the triples was hard but at the same time entertaining.

* * *

 **Regina's Mansion**

Regina had finished changing Evelyn's diapers and put her in another bodystocking underneath a sleepwear outfit to keep her warm.

Right now she was just pacing around the living room, rocking the little on her arms, trying to put her asleep, then somebody knocked on her door and she put Evelyn down in her baby swing and walked up to the door.

When she opened, she saw the triples all dirty, wondering what the hell had just happen. "What the hell happen?" Regina snapped as the three looked at them with the best innocent expression they could pull off.

Emma cleared her throat feeling like the blame would all be on her anyway. "Let's just say there was a food fight involved.." She mumbled while folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Unbelievable. You spend a few hours with them and they manage to get themselves into a food fight?" Regina asked as she stepped aside, letting the triples just rush in to go wash up and change.

"Hey, not my fault. Snow basically freaked out after I told her that you were the mother of them too, and she was invading me with so many questions, like how could I even know who the hell carried them!? So the triples basically pulled off a food fight to distract Snow." Emma said with a shrug.

Regina perked up an eyebrow, not so amused as she folded her arms in front of her chest. "I did." She decided to tell Emma the truth.

"What?"

"I was the one who carried the triples."

"Oh..." Damn, maybe she should go give five bucks to Ruby.

"Yes, now you can go and tell your mother that, so she can calm down and not barge in my mansion tomorrow morning to demand questions."

"Hmn, I doubt she would do that."

"Oh I am sure right now she's yelling at Charming at how this situation makes no sense and at how you should be with Hook." Regina almost spat out that name.

And Emma sense something was wrong. "The hell is your problem with your Hook anyway?"

"He's a bloody untrustworthy pirate, also I would be glad if you didn't show any signs of affection to him while the triples are around, at least do your best to not give eyes to one another or kisses."

"I don't make eyes." Emma frowned.

"Either way, the triples did not took it well. Don't forget in the future you are with me, they are used to see you with me, so obviously seeing their mother kissing the dirty pirate was unacceptable for them."

"Why are you scolding me like I am a damn child? I know what to do, Regina."

"If you knew, we wouldn't be here having this conversation."

"Whatever, Regina. Have you ever thought that maybe the triples are from a parallel universe? Like magic is pretty weird and already showed us how many things can be possible."

Regina clenched her jaw not daring to believe what she was hearing, for some reason she felt quickly angry at the blonde woman and just wanted to slap her but she managed to control herself. "Is that your poor excuse of telling me that you don't want children?" Regina took a step closer. "Or that you are disgusted to the idea you share a future with me?"

"That's not-" Emma was going to speak but at some point she saw hurt in Regina's eyes that made her feel very confused.

"Save it, Miss Swan." Regina took a step back, controlling her anger one more time. "I hope this time you will be responsible enough and be here tomorrow morning for the triples." She grabbed her door about to close it. "Spend some time, and try to love them." She growled those words to the blonde woman and just close the door.

Leaving a confused and pissed off Emma outside.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know I said Vivienne's date was in this chapter, but then I got caught up with this.**

 **So next chapter is Vivienne's date and the future moms will show up!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy me loves. We will have Vivienne's date and surprise surprise future moms.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Second Base – Part III

 **Regina's Mansion**

Since last night Emma has thought bothering her on the back of her mind; what Regina told her actually made her think, but she still refused to think too much about it because she was only confusing herself; also she got kind of upset when Regina assumed that the blonde didn't loved the triples, she just didn't know them, that's all! She is still trying to embrace them by her own pace, she isn't like Regina who already has her mother side ready and set to go, it takes Emma a little more time but that doesn't mean she will ditch the triples.

And she proved that by standing now in front of Regina's door, at ten. The brunette did told her to be here early and she is, she's planning to take the triples to do something..which she still didn't figure out what, but she at least knows at lunch time she will eat with them at Granny's and then later have an ice-cream; they were teens but everybody loved a good ice-cream.

When Emma heard the sounds from the door unlocking, she took a deep breath, getting herself ready to face the almighty Regina. "Glad you showed up." It was Regina's first words for the sheriff and she had that usual pissed off expression on.

Emma could tell that Regina was still angry at her but at least she wasn't starting any argument. "Yeah.."

"Come inside, they are getting ready." Regina told her as she stepped back, allowing the blonde step in and whenever she did, she just closed the door behind them.

Emma knew where to go but the brunette still was leading her to the living room, where Emma decided to just stand there awkwardly and let Regina walk up to the kitchen.

"Hey, ma!" Lizzy said with a bright smile as she was coming downstairs already in her outfit, which was some shorts that were the most acceptable through her mother's eyes and then a loose tank-top.

"Hey there." Emma smiled at her daughter giving her a small wave as the younger brunette just gave her a side hug and pecked her cheek, which Emma did not complain but wasn't totally expecting that.

Vivienne come seconds later, doing the exactly same thing as Lizzy and when she saw Ian coming down as well, he pecked her cheek too. Emma felt kind of overhelmed with the all affection they shared, but quickly adjusted.

"So what are going to do today?" Ian asked as he was holding Evelyn like she was laying on her tummy over his large hands while he moved her back and forth like she was flying, and she just giggled at that.

"I don't know, I just thought we could do something interesting." Emma answered because she seriously didn't know what she was going to do with the triples.

Lizzy put on the best thinking face she could. "Let's go fishing."

"Fishing?" Emma perked up an eyebrow as she looked at Lizzy kind of speechless.

"Yeah, fishing sounds good!" Vivienne said with a bright smile.

"You guys like fishing?" Emma was getting a bit lost.

"Yes, we do it all the time with you." Ian answered.

And Emma was just getting more confused because she didn't even know how to fish, well she kind of did, just the basics but not enough to get herself a damn fish. "We do?"

"Yup, we get the fishes, mom and Vivienne prepare them, because bleh its totally nasty prepare a fish." Lizzy stuck out her tongue.

"It's not that bad." Vivienne said with a smile.

"I guess we can go fishing." Now Emma wondered where the hell was she going to get the tools, she could go ask Hook, but then she remembered the talk she had last night with Regina, and she figured the best was staying away from Hook for awhile now. "David has some stuff we can use."

"Neat, let's go get grandpa's stuff." Lizzy said as she picked up her jacket.

Emma smiled at them and just walked up to the door as they all followed, when she stepped outside, waiting for them, they basically stopped at the doorway and warned Regina that they were leaving to go fishing, and Emma was sure she heard Regina saying 'tell your mother to bring you three before dinner'. Emma just rolled her eyes but smilled none the less because she actually enjoyed when she heard Regina saying those words, it felt very..domestic.

* * *

 **Woods – Lake**

They actually took longer than expected, because when they went to Snow's place to get the all fishing tools from David, the triples got attacked with grandma's love again and Emma got attacked with her both parents questions when the triples were getting the tools by themselves. Emma finally told Snow that Regina was the one who carried the triples and also told her to stop with all the questions because whatever comes comes, she doesn't want to get herself thinking too much about it. So at some point Snow finally dropped the subject and when the triples were back with the tools, Snow was going to adore them all over again, till they quickly sneaked out.

But when they were in Emma's bug to go to fish, it was already midday and Emma figured it was best get some food from Granny's and then they could eat it while they were fishing, because she is pretty sure it will be very boring and they won't have nothing to do other than hope to get some fish.

"Ahh, finally here!" Lizzy said with a big grin as she stepped outside from the car and stretched out her arms.

"Let's set up everything and then eat." Ian said as he was now getting the things from the backdoor of the car.

They all helped one another and found a good spot by the lake to set up their stuff, they even found one of those smll folding chairs at their grandparents place, even though there was only three and Emma was just sitting on some rock while holding the fishing cane between her legs and start eating her burger along with the triples that were on their chairs.

"Hmn, for some odd reason Granny's burger is better in the past." Lizzy mumbled with her mouth full of food.

Vivienne just hummed and nodded, while Ian take big bites.

"Oh? I always loved Ganny's burgers." Emma commented.

"We know." Lizzy chuckled after swallowing her food.

"You ate them a lot, and mom sometimes scolds you to stop eating junk food and eat the healthy food she prepares." Vivienne said.

"This is not junk food! This is clearly something Granny made it with her own hands. This is clearly healthy." Emma quickly said feeling kind of offended.

Ian chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah but it wouldn't be the first time you ate burgers at Granny's and when you come home, mom had prepared a great dinner which took her a lot of time and patience and you said you weren't hungry."

"But then you saw that evil glare from mom and you forced yourself to eat." Vivienne smiled.

"And I am pretty sure I heard somebody puking the entire night." Lizzy finished with a chuckle.

"That's crazy." Emma mumbled as she shook her head and took another bite from her burger.

"That's how we live. Crazy and awesome; I must say we rarely have boring days." Lizzy commented and Ian nodded with a shrug.

"Only when ma needs to leave." Vivienne mumbled.

"Leave?" Emma quickly caught that and wondered what the meant.

"Yeah well, sometimes you get called to catch some guys." Lizzy told her.

And Emma was only left more confused.

"You used to be a good bounty hunter. So you smoetimes get called to catch some guys." Ian explained.

Emma understood but she had seconds feelings about that. "How long do I tend to be gone?"

"Hmn, it depends. Most of the times its couple of weeks, but last time you were away an entire month." Vivienne answered her.

"Mom went completely nuts, specially when you forgot to call her one night and she just thought the worst." Lizzy added.

Emma pressed her lips together as she took a deep breath. "So she cares that much, huh?" She didn't know why she asked, but she had to.

"Of course, duh. You are her fiancee, soon to be wife." Ian told her.

"At least in our time that's how things are." Lizzy shrugged.

Emma looked away for a moment because things were just too weird to think Regina that way, but at the same time she felt extremely glad that Regina cared so much about her in the future, it meant at some point they get one another and things would be a lot easier. "Seems cool." Emma mumbled as she went back eating her food, not really wanting to talk more about it, because there was part of her that was afraid to let her hopes high.

The triples noticed that their blonde mother didn't ant to talk about it, so they just keep on eating and when that was done they decided to focus on their fishing.

* * *

 **Regina's Mansion**

At five, Emma knocked on the door of Regina's place and when the brunette open it, Emma was extremely glad the triples were clean this time.

"Mom, we caught a fish!" Lizzy said with a big smile as she held up a bucket with water and a big fish inside.

"I told her to not bring it because it's just one, but she wanted it anyway." Ian rolled his eyes.

"Of course I do, it's my fish! I am going eat it." Lizzy said happily as she stepped inside.

"You don't even know how to prepare it!" Ian called out as he went after her.

"Vivienne will!" Lizzy answered.

Vivienne now stood outside with her blonde mother as she pouted slightly. "I don't even want to.." She mumbled.

Emma chuckled lowly as she looked at the light haired brunette. "Then don't do it. If she really wants it, she will end up doing it by herself."

"Noo, she will just nag me till I do it." Vivienne sighed.

"Don't worry about it, dear. I won't allow it." Regina reassured her daughter as she placed her palm over her shoulder to lead her inside.

Now it was just Emma and Regina again, and the blonde woman just shoved her hands inside the pocket of her leather jacket. The conversation she had with the twins was still in her mind and she was just staring at Regina wondering if this woman will really deeply care about her in the future and that they even share such loving future like the triples say.

"Is there something you want to say, Miss Swan?" Regina frowned slightly as she felt like Emma was staring at her for too long.

Emma cleared her throat and snapped out of it before shake her head. "No-No nothing. There they are at the time you requested."

Regina found Emma's behavior odd but she decided to not question it. "Indeed."

"So yeah..." Emma licked her lips. "Tomorrow the triples wanted to go camping. Is it cool?"

"It depends, can you handle them?"

Emma fornwed slightly, hoping this wouldn't turn into another argument. "Yeah, I can."

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long do they want to camp? One day? Two?"

"Three actually."

"I see.."

Emma balanced on her feet, wondering if Regina would say yes, the brunette seemed to be in deep though so Emma felt like she was losing the chance for a good answer. "Look Regina, I know three days are a lot, so if you want to tag along...I mean Henry could come too."

Regina perked up an eyebrow and tried to control a sacastic chuckle. "You? Want me to go camping?"

"Y-Yeah, like, the triples would be there, Henry, it'd be a like a good family time." Emma shrugged.

"Can't do."

"Wha- Why?"

"Henry has scool tomorrow, Miss Swan."

"Oh right, tomorrow's monday...but just three days won't do much, right? It'd be good for him too."

"Absolutely not. He will not skip classes for pleasure."

Emma huffed out and rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"And I have to stay at home to take care of him."

"Yeah, got it." Emma was awkwardly turning around now, feeling like she totally ruined the chances.

"However, you can take the triples, but for two days." Regina told her. "And I'd like to be updated every night about their state."

"Yes, don't worry. I'll call you."

"Yes, you will." Regina nodded and grabbed her door. "See you tomorrow morning, Miss Swan."

"Yeah, see ya Regina." Emma showed a small smile as she watched Regina closing the door. _Well that's a start.._ She thought for herself seeing that this time Regina did not argued with her and allowed her to take the triples camping.

Like Vivienne said, Lizzy nagged her for a long while to prepare her the fish but Regina quickly stepped in and told Lizzy to leave her sister alone and if she wanted to eat her fish she had to prepare it on her own. Lizzy refused, and Regina was actually the one who ended up preparing the fish for her, and cook it a swell. Lizzy really got everything she wanted, it was just bothering Regina the way her daughter seemed to be insecure on cutting a damn fish in half and clean it, so she ended up doing it for her.

Vivienne was nervous with her date, because it was almost eight and Lizzy was taking care of the last details on her sister's outfit. "You gonna have fun, sis." Lizzy told her.

Vivienne just sat on the chair and took a deep shaky breath as she played with her own fingers. "It's so weird, and it's even weirder that mom allowed."

"Oh please, she does everything to please you." Lizzy chuckled as she took care of her sister's hair.

"That's not true, I have to earn it first."

"You are always doing right stuff, so you don't have to earn anything, they just come."

"Maybe you should start doing it too." Vivienne mocked her sister, as they basically stuck out their tongue to one another, using the mirror to see each other.

"Vivienne, your friend is here!"

The two sisters heard their mother calling and Lizzy grinned as she rubbed her sister's arms. "Let's get you laid."

"Lizzy!" Vivienne gasped feeling her cheeks quickly heat up.

"Just kidding!" Lizzy laughed as she was now stepping out of the room and Vivienne simple followed.

Whenever they got downstairs, Lizzy stayed by the chairs and Vivienne keep on walking to the door, seeing that Alice was wearing some tight jeans, and a dark red blouse underneath a thin jacket. "Hii.." Vivienne mumbled shyly as she showed herself to be in the same beautiful naive dress she was wearing in the store. Alice simple waved with a smile.

Regina smiled at ther daughter, loving how beautiful and yet innocent she looked. She picked up Vivienne's jacket from the hanger and handed it to her.

Vivienne mumbled 'thanks mom' and took the jacket.

"I want you home before midnight." Regina told her.

"Okay, mom."

"And you better take good care of her." Regina now told Alice.

"Yes, ma'am." Alice gave a nervous smile to Regina.

Regina nodded and pecked her daughter's head. "Have fun, dear."

"Thanks, mom." Vivienne smiled as she now stepped outside with Alice.

After taking one last look, Regina finally closed the door and looked back seeing Lizzy by the stairs with a big silly grin. "Time to eat, miss." Regina told her as she went up to the kitchen. "Go call your brothers."

"Got it, mom!"

* * *

 **Park**

Lizzy was right, Vivienne was really having her fun. Whenever they stepped outside, Alice finally showed a rose she had been hiding behind her back, and mumbled that she was afraid of showing it in front of her mother because she thought it would be wrong and Vivienne just chuckled at that because what harm could a rose do?

She thought they were going to eat at Granny's or at the other a little bit more fancy restaurant from Storybrooke, but Alice surprised her by eating at the park, the food was indeed from the Granny's, but Alice set up everything. There was a big blanket they could sit on, there was some candles on the blanket, there food and soda.

So right now Vivienne was sitting down on her knees while eating her lasagna from a container that she is sure she will have to give back to Granny tomorrow, and Alice was eating her burger, they were having some small talks and the main subject now was about Regina.

"So how is it to be the mayor's daughter?" Alice asked chewing on her burger.

"Huh? Like any other daughter and mother bond?" Vivienne said with a smile.

"No really, it has to be different." Alice chuckled. "She's probably more strict, no?"

"No, she's cool. I like her very much." Vivienne answered.

"She really did changed a lot, you know."

"I know, and she changes even more, trust me." Vivienne did told Alice she is from the future and the other girl promised she wouldn't tell anybody because she was really trying to just have her fun with Vivienne and didn't want anything to go wrong.

"I bet. She seems to get better and better." Alice said with a shrug.

"Yes." Vivienne smiled, super glad that Alice wasn't freaking out or calling her mother names, because it wouldn't be the first time it happened, even in the future there's still people who hold grudges.

The rest of the talk was about what she did in the future, or about Alice's job or Alice's family, or about Vivienne's siblings and so on. Soon they finished their food and desert Alice brought, so now they were just chilling on the blanket, watching the moon reflection on the small lake.

"Hey, Vivvy." Alice called and Vivienne turned around to face the other girl but before she could say anything their lips meet and Vivenne felt kind of lost; she had to admit it was her first kiss, and Alice probably noticed that because Vivienne refused to move her lips and just let it be a gentle kiss.

Eventually they pulled their head back and Alice stared at Vivienne who seemed very embarrassed. "So-Sorry..it's my first kiss..." Vivienne mumbled with red blush upon her cheeks.

Alice grinned and chuckled. "It's okay." She then tilted her head to the side. "Wanna do it again?"

Vivienne bit her lower lip and nodded her head shyly.

Alice leaned in again and kissed Vivienne's lips, letting the light haired brunette take her time, and eventually they stared moving thier lips against each other, and Alice was wondering if it was too soon to use her tongue, so to be safe she decided to not to.

Whenever the kiss ended, Vivienne pulled her head back and sighed out happily and also in relief that things weren't going so bad. Alice just smiled at her and caressed her cheek. "Should we go home now? It's eleven and I don't want problems with your mother." Alice chuckled.

Vivenne giggled and nodded. "Yes, let's go."

* * *

 **Regina's Mansion**

On the way it started raining and both Vivienne and Alice were running up to the mansion, whenever Vivienned opened it, she noticed that the lights were off, but she could hear noises from upstairs, so she thought her siblings were probably hanging out in their bedroom. "Come." Vivienne said as she grabbed Alice's wrist and dragged her towards the living room.

"Do you think this is really a good idea?" Alice asked as she felt a bit uneasy being inside Regina's Mansion.

"Yes, its raining outside. I will go get us some towels and fresh clothes, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Alice tried to stay away from anything that could get wet as she watched Vivienne go upstairs to get them stuff.

Vivienne was without her shoes so she was walking around like she had feather feet. She went up to her room and got some sweatpants and a sweater for Alice, then she decided to already change there by putting on a baggy shirt that she was sure it was from her twin brother, and then some sweatpants as well. After taking few towels from her bathroom, she went back downstairs with a towel hanging around her shoulders because she used it to dry off her hair. "Hey, got you some warm dry clothes." Vivienne said with a smile as she noticed Alice was still on the same spot.

"Thank you." Alice replayed as she took one of the towels first to dry off her face and a bit of her hair. "Stupid weather had to ruin our date."

Vivienne giggled as she still held the clothes for Alice. "It's okay, I enjoyed the time we spent together anyway."

"Yeah, me too." Alice placed the towel over the ground, and started taking off her shoes, putting it over the towel, then she removed her jacket, her belt, her blouse and her jeans. She as basically stripping off in front of Vivienne.

Who wasn't ready to take such view right now, and she was glad that the lights were still off, and the only thing to lighten up the room was the moon light coming from the window. Vivienne stood there awkwardly as she saw Alice only on her underwear, feeling completely shy yet a bit excited, maybe Lizzy's personality was rubbing off on her.

Alice just took the sweatpants and put on them first before take the sweater and put it on as well, then dropped down on the couch, as she hugged herself, enjoying the warmth they quickly gave her.

"I can stay with your clothes and wash them along with mine, I can give it back tomorrow." Vivienne said.

"Nah, it's okay, I got it."

"I insist, really." Vivienne approached Alice and bent down to pick up the clothes, but Alice just grabbed her wrist.

"You don't have to, Vivvy."

"It's no trouble." Vivienne looked up at Alice with a smile.

Alice brought her closer and leaned in to kiss her lips.

But when they were about to kiss again, some weird noise and cloud showed up in the room, which quickly made Vivienne yelp lowly and just jump towards Alice, as the other girl quickly grabbed her on her lap, wondering what scared her.

"The hell, is so dark here." Lizzy mumbled as she snapped her fingers making the lights go back on inside the living room; she was just hungry and decided to go to the kitchen get some snack, but when the lights were on she saw Vivienne and Alice on the couch, and Vivienne was over Alice's lap.. "Oooh you kinky bi- IAN!" Lizzy was just too excited, she was totally going to rub on her brother's face that she succeed with this cupid thing.

"What?!" Ian shouted back, his voice way lower because he was in his bedroom.

"So not straight, man!"

"Yeah?! What happen?"

"Second base!"

"No way! Really?! Where?!"

"The couch man!"

"Wow!"

"Yeah and guess what?!"

"What?!"

"Our moms caugh her-.." That's when Lizzy noticed that her future mothers were standing right in front of her, with a not so amused expression on. "AHH! MOM!" Lizzy shouted but afraid, and she wasn't calling for her future mother.

"This is not what it looks like!" Vivienne quickly spoke and just moved from Alice's lap as she stood there with her face red and Alice was freaking out because she just saw two more women in the living room and they looked like the Sheriff and the Mayor but yet so different. The poor Vivienne felt like she was going to faint, she'd totally get in trouble for this.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **This is stupid, I will have to do Second Base – Part IIII. I am stupid guys.**

 **But I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to the view from realJane91 about the numbers, I realized how stupid my moment was just there, lmfao. I can't believe I got it wrong, gosh!**

 **But anyway here we go. And this gonna be the last second base chapter, lol**

 **And to make things easier, future Regina is 'Gina' and future Emma is 'Em'**

* * *

Chapter 8: Second Base – IV

 **Regina's Mansion**

* * *

 _"Yeah and guess what?!"_

 _"What?!"_

 _"Our moms caugh her-.." That's when Lizzy noticed that her future mothers were standing right in front of her, with a not so amused expression on. "AHH! MOM!" Lizzy shouted but afraid, and she wasn't calling for her future mother._

 _"This is not what it looks like!" Vivienne quickly spoke and just moved from Alice's lap as she stood there with her face red and Alice was freaking out because she just saw two more women in the living room and they looked like the Sheriff and the Mayor but yet so different. The poor Vivienne felt like she was going to faint, she'd totally get in trouble for this._

* * *

"God damnit Lizzy! You woke up Evelyn!" Ian shouted after hearing her sister's scream, why the hell was that girl screaming for their mother anyway? Ian just groaned and went to calm down his daughter who now cried.

Regina was upstairs in her office, to continue her research to find a way to get the triples back, this was already the fifth book she went through and yet no freaking answer; so at some point she did fell asleep over the pages of a large book. She was kind of exhausted from the all research and also a bit overwhelmed from her entire situation with the triples, she knows she might have gone a bit too far with Emma, because despite their differences Regina is aware of how Emma deals with things; so maybe she should take it a little bit more easy on the blonde woman.

At some point she heard shouting but she thought she was only dreaming because it didn't seem to be a big problem, till she heard Lizzy's scream, calling out for her. She quickly woke up and pushed herself off from her table as she rushed downstairs to find her daughter at the bottom. "Elizabeth, what's wrong? I heard scre-" Before Regina could continue she saw two more people in her house, and she had to admit looking at herself was very, very, very weird and so was it looking at the older Emma.

Lizzy had her back facing her future mothers as she now looked at the past Regina and shut her eyes tightly. "Mom, please tell me you aren't seeing yourself.."

Past Regina frowned as she looked at her daughter before look back up at the two women that stood behind her, and she must say that the brunette, well herself, didn't looked pleased, but the older Emma, she seemed to be awful entertained while looking at her, which made Regina wonder why.

"Can you kindly tell them to go away? Pretty please?" Lizzy was making doggy eyes at her past mother now.

"I-" Before Regina could say anything, Gina beat her right to it.

"This won't make your punishment any less agonizing, miss."

Lizzy groaned and dropped her arms forward. "Don't sound so dramatic." She then finally turned to face her future mothers and shot them an innocent smile while having her fingers. "Hi, mom, hi, ma."

Em smiled back and waved as well.

Gina simple frowned and folded her arms in front of her chest as she eyed her brunette daughter. "Care to explain why you and your siblings decided to use the time portal?"

"Yeah, mom...about that..it was an accident, really." Lizzy scratched her cheek wondering what she was going to say, she wanted Ian to answer because it was his idea!

"How do you accidentally take the time portal box from my office and then decide to open it in your brother's room?" Gina perked up an eyebrow.

Lizzy puffed out her cheeks, not really knowing to say, so she decided to put all the attention on her sister. "So Vivienne! Good date?"

Thanks to her douche sister, Vivienne had all eyes on her, and seeing two brunette mothers was actually traumatizing.

Gina looked extremely confused and wondering what kind of date, and her confusion only rose when she noticed another girl as with her daughter. Em just open her mouth in a 'o' and rose her chin to look better at the two girls.

However Regina did not liked the way her daughter and Alice were with different clothes and the way they both looked like they got caught doing something they shouldn't. "Miss Alice, may I know what you are doing in my house and what happened to your clothes?" Regina frowned, putting on her usual pissed off expression.

And when Em saw that expression on Regina, she felt a shiver through her spine because even if it had been almost eighteen years, she could still remember Regina on her not so good moments.

"I-I-..it was..ahum.." Alice was incredible confused because she couldn't understand why there were two mayors. This family was just weird.

"Okay, okay, don't be mean to her, please." Vivienne almost begged on the end. "It was raining, so I brought her inside to dry off and change clothes, nothing more."

"Yeah, right." Lizzy snorted.

And since Vivienne was so frustrated and embarrassed she just grabbed one of the couch pillows and threw it at Lizzy.

Her sister frowned when the pillow hit her face and grabbed it, she was about to throw it back till Gina shot her a dangerous glare, which made her slowly lower the pillow and look away.

"I am...going to leave.." Alice mumbled as she quickly bent down and began to pick up her still wet clothes and quickly shove her feet into her sneakers not bothering herself to lace them up, she was already on the way to the door.

Vivienne felt like her family just scared Alice away; she really had fun with Alice and she couldn't believe her own family might ruin a chance to have a date like this again! "I'll lead you out." Vivienne mumbled as she went after Alice and they both whispered to each other, glad that Alice said she'd call her later, and Vivienne thanked once again for the date and apologized for what she just saw. When she went back, her family still had their eyes on her, so she just picked up the wet towels and rushed upstairs, not daring herself to look at them in the eyes.

"Vivienne, you have something to explain!" Gina shouted as she watched her daughter running upstairs.

"There's nothing to explain!" Vivienne shouted back as she keep on her rushed pace to the bathroom.

Gina frowned at that because it wasn't normal getting such replay from her light haired brunette daughter, so she eyed Lizzy again who looked away the very moment they made eye contact. "What did you do to your sister?"

Lizzy gasped feeling offended. "Nothing!"

"I am sure for some odd reason you are involved in this."

"You shouldn't have set up a date for your sister." This time it was Regina who spoke.

And Lizzy groaned in frustration. "Mom, come on! You should be on my side." She said while looking at her past mother.

Gina rolled her eyes and shook her head. "We are the same person."

"Yeah...a little bit maybe." Lizzy said as she thought about the personality differences between her past mother and her future one.

"What is that suppose to mean?" This time it was Regina who snapped.

"I am just saying, you two can be the same person but at the same time very different.." Lizzy rose her hands like she was surrounding.

Em snorted totally relating to her daughter. When Gina heard her fiancee snort, she quickly looked at her and shot her a nasty glare, which made Em press her lips together and look down.

"Hey Lizzy. What happen to Vivienne? I couldn't figure out if she wanted to cry or just hide in some hole. What did you do? Was second base that heated?" Ian asked with a chuckle at the end of his words as he was coming downstairs with Evelyn in his arms.

Lizzy cleared her throat as she looked at her future mothers from the corner of her eye before look back up at Ian and look back at her mothers, basically telling him to keep his mouth shut and realize that their future mothers were here.

"Oh shii...shipwreck." Ian mumbled when his eyes caught the sight of his future mothers.

Gina kept her strict posture as she eyed her son. "There you are. May I know why you opened the time portal in your room?"

Ian rolled his eyes and groaned, he was so not going to deal with this at this hour, plus he had to feed Evelyn. "Its too late for this." He mumbled as he walked past his future mothers and went into the kitchen.

"Where do you think you are going, young man?" Gina asked as she watched him disappear into the kitchen.

"Feed my child!"

"Well at least we know they are all safe." Em finally spoke which made Regina quickly look at her but Gina was controlling herself to not snap.

"Obviously they are all safe, I was taking care of them." Gina said as she rubbed her temples.

"Ouch." Em mumbled.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know babe, no worries."

Regina's lip twitched when the older Emma called older herself 'babe'.

"I'm going call ma." Lizzy mumbled as she was going to sneak upstairs and just lock herself in her bedroom for awhile till things calmed down.

"I am right here." Em said.

"Not you, the other one."

"I know you just want to lock yourself in your room, Elizabeth." Gina spoke up.

Lizzy groaned. "It's Lizzy."

"Nonsense."

Lizzy puffed out her cheeks and sighed out. "Fine." She turned around to face her past mother and stretched out her hand.

Regina perked up an eyebrow and looked down at her daughter's hand wondering what she wanted.

"I wanna call ma."

"Why do you want to contact Emma'?"

"Huh, for obvious reason. She will totally freak out once she sees you and your future self." Lizzy chuckled and Em simple wrinkled her nose at that.

"It's basically midnight, Elizabeth."

"So?"

"It's late."

"So?"

"So we don't call people at such hours."

Lizzy frowned, knowing what her past mother was doing. "You just don't want her to see your older version."

Regina was taken back at that. "That makes absolutely no sense."

"Ooooh, you are scared." Lizzy teased her.

"Why would I be scared? Care to tell me?"

"I don't know. You don't like being old? Self-esteem issues?"

Regina open her mouth in shock as Gina gasped. "Elizabeth Mary Swan-Mills!"

And Lizzy knew she just fucked up things once her mother called her by her full name. "I am sorry, okay! Just please can't we have ma around?" The only reason why Lizzy wanted to call her past mother, was because she was the most chilling person and wasn't controlled by her brunette mother, yet. Since her future blonde mother can change her mind after getting evil glares from her fiancee.

Regina rolled her eyes and took out her phone from her pocket as she dialed Emma's number and waited for somebody to pick up.

Lizzy was stretching out her hand to grab the phone but her past mother denied and only put it on speaker phone, while holding the phone away from her.

After what seemed like the call would end unsuccessfully, they all heard Emma's voice.

" _Huh, yeah?"_

"Ma! Ma!" Lizzy said almost jumping at the sound of her past mother.

" _Vivienne?"_

Lizzy frowned at that along with both Reginas as Em simple looked away not wanting to get the blame of her old self.

"What, no. It's Lizzy."

" _Oh, sorry girl, you both sound alike."_

"So not."

" _Kinda do."_

"We do not."

" _Look, did you just called me for that?"_

"Of course not. Ma listen, your future self is here with mom."

" _My future self?"_

"Yes, you and mom from the future just showed up at mom's house. So can you come over?"

" _Do I have to?"_

Lizzy perked up an eyebrow. "What's that suppose to mean.."

" _It means if I have to go there at midnight to deal with two Reginas."_

Lizzy open her mouth in a perfect 'o', as she felt like her both brunette's mothers would be offended and they were. "What's with that?"

" _Nothing, I just don't want to get yelled at."_

"You are not going to get yelled at." Lizzy reassured her but when she took a look at her brunette mothers she was sure Emma would totally get yelled at.

" _Doubt it. Future Regina is probably wondering where the hell I am and past Regina is thinking about what she will yell at me next."_

Lizzy took a look at their mothers one more time and damn Emma was right. "Okay, okay, I'll be your backup."

" _Seriously kid, I know you are scared shitless of them too."_

Lizzy chuckled but quickly covered her mouth. Regina and Gina's lips twitched at the same time as they open their mouths to warn Emma about her language but Ian stepped in, now holding Evelyn with one arm and using his other hand to hold the bottle for her. "Ma, just come already. We want to hang out with you."

" _Guys, I love you three and all but we can seriously hang out together when there isn't two Regina's in the room."_

And Regina had enough. "You better come now, Miss Swan. Or so help me."

" _Reg-..Lizzy what the hell! You didn't tell me she was listening!"_

"I am sorry! She didn't want to give me the phone so she put it on speaker phone."

" _So that means..."_

"Yes, everybody heard." And the next thing they could hear from Emma was a groan and then what seemed a thug, probably the blonde faceplanted a table.

" _Fine, fine. I'll be there in a bit."_

"Cool, oh and can you bring some sweets on the way over?"

" _Sweets?"_

"Yes, bring some skittles or whatever. Mom has no sugar in this house its unbelievable."

" _Ha, okay see you later."_

"Bye ma!" Both Ian and Lizzy said.

* * *

Whenever Emma knocked on the door, the triples were already by the dining table, like little children who were waiting for their punishment, Em sat down besides them with a rather bored expression on and sleepy as well. While Gina was standing up still with her strict posture wondering about what best punishment would fit for them.

Regina walked up to the door and when she opened it, she had to admit she was not expecting to see the blonde woman in a pinkish dress, her hair in a perfect pony-tail, soft yet beautiful make-up and some high heels on that Regina didn't even know Emma owned such thing.

"Hey.." Emma spoke up.

"Hey." Regina quickly said snapping out of her thoughts as she stepped aside, letting the blonde woman in. "They are at the dinning room."

Emma nodded but only started walking when Regina decided to and followed behind the brunette, not really prepared to what was there waiting for her; how the hell would she react when she saw the older versions of her and Regina? That just seemed weird and kind of creepy.

Whenever they stepped in the dining room, the triples looked up at their mother and Ian whistled. "Lord have mercy."

"Damn, ma looks like a bloody virgin." Lizzy mumbled and her brother just chuckled while raising his hand to high five her, and Lizzy was about to do the same till they heard their brunette mother clearing her throat, as a warning.

Em simple frowned when she heard her children saying that but when she looked at herself, she had to admit, she actually looked a bit innocent, princess even.

Gina just a bit speechless because she had never seen her fiancee with such dress, well obviously this version of her wasn't her fiancee yet but maybe she'd force Em dress like that more often.

"Oookay, sooo.." Emma mumbled awkwardly as she looked at everybody in the room, it was extremely weird seeing the other two women, and the first thing Emma did was just see how she was different in the future; there weren't many changes, maybe the hair seemed to be just a little bit shorter and obviously few wrinkled on her face because if she did the math right, she'd be in her 50s but she was damn glad she still looked good enough. - Then she started to compare the both Reginas and she had to admit future Regina was so much different, she had long wavy dark brown hair but with some kind of gray hair bang on top of her head coming down to her chin, Emma knew that wasn't the white hairs it shows when you are old, it was clearly something that Regina got it done; also the brunette had more wrinkles but she still looked damn flawless.

Nobody said a thing, they seemed to be waiting for Emma to say something or just to wait for her stop staring, comparing or whatever she was actually doing. "I got you three candy." Emma mumbled as she removed three packs of skittles and saw Ian and Lizzy moving their hands like telling her to just throw it at them and she did, she threw one pack at Lizzy and one pack at Ian, before look at Vivienne to make sure she was prepared and then threw one at her as well.

Regina frowned but decided to not argue against it, just wonder where the hell Emma got candy at such hour. "Where did you buy it?"

"Huh?" Emma perked up an eyebrow as she looked up at Regina. "I had it already." She lied.

"Not true." Gina mumbled which made Emma look at her.

Em scratched her cheek and spoke up seeing Emma's confused expression. "Oh, she knows when you- well we lie." Em said with a simple shrug because eighteen years together with this woman meant knowing each other like a favorite book you can't get tired of reading.

Emma groaned and huffed out. "Fine, I got it from the market."

"It's closed at this hour." Regina said.

"Yeah, don't worry I left money and a note."

"How did you even get in?" Regina asked with a frown.

"Ahmn.." Emma figured she didn't even had to answer that.

"Unbelievable."

"What? It was for the kids."

"Maybe I'd find it okay if you weren't feeding them candy."

"Come on it's just some skittles, what wrong can it do?"

" A lot."

"Now you are overreacting. Have you ever ate skittles before?"

"No, and I don't plan to."

"You are just afraid it will taste good."

"Nonsense."

"Okay, okay, whatever." Emma said already dropping this before it could go on and get yelled at. "Sooo why am I really here?"

"We just wanted some backup." Lizzy said with a silly grin while chewing on her skittles already.

"Backup?"

"Yeah, you the cool parent, remember? Do your magic." Ian said as he rocked the baby swing slightly with his foot that was on the ground besides him, Evelyn was quietly chewing on her blanket.

"I am right here!" Em said wondering why they needed her old self.

"Yes but mom will easily change your mind with god knows what." Lizzy didn't even dare herself to say what she wanted to say and Vivienne just shook her head facepalming herself a she would do anything to anywhere else but here.

"That's one more month." Gina mumbled.

"Moomm!" Lizzy whined.

"Oh, you want it to be two more months?" Gina said like she was surprised, but obviously pretending.

Lizzy pouted and frowned before turn her head away from her future mother.

Emma rubbed her chin before balance awkwardly on her heels that were only starting to hurt now. "I don't know guys...you three have your future mothers now, so let them handle it." Emma said pointing at the older version of herself and Regina, she was still kind of freaked out.

"Wise choice, sweetheart." Gina said with a grin as she eyed Emma.

Emma felt more uncomfortable with Gina calling her sweetheart, because the best pet name Regina had for her, was 'dear', but Regina called everybody dear.

"Stop making eyes with my old self." Em told her fiancee.

"I am not making eyes. Also like you said it's yourself, there's no problem if I was."

"Let's just not make eyes to anybody." Regina spoke with a sigh. "Let's focus on the most important part which is on getting you all back on your time."

"How are we going to do that?" Em asked.

"I was hoping you two had an answer since you showed up here." Regina said with a slight frown.

"In our time I've managed to get my hands on a wonderful box that is time portal, however such thing still doesn't exist in this time." Gina said.

"So we fu-.. screwed?" Emma said.

Gina was trying to control the urge chuckle at the past Emma.

"There's have to be another way, the six of you can't stay here." Regina said eying them, the only person acceptable here would be the baby Evelyn, but she also had to go back in her time.

"I am sure there's a solution, we just have to search for it." Gina said.

"I've been searching for two days now, and still no answer." Regina replayed.

"Well, I am sure we will find it anyway." Em said as she dropped her head slightly over the table and yawned.

Regina couldn't believe that the older Em still thought like her younger self, well obviously she wouldn't change much, but Regina felt like she did changed a lot in the future, specially in her appearance.

"And its late, we should all go to sleep and think about it tomorrow morning." Lizzy commented since she had finished her pack of skittles she just wanted to go to bed now.

"Agreed." Em mumbled.

"We will also discuss the punishment of you three." Gina said as she approached her fiancee's chair and placed her palms over the blonde's shoulders.

Lizzy whined, Ian groaned, and Vivienne just had her face hidden in her palms.

Emma watched everything a bit unsure what to do next, but having a good night of sleep seemed to be the best thing to do right now. "Now that is done.." She mumbled as she stepped back, like basically telling she was ready to leave.

The triples stood up and went up to their past mothers and pecked their cheeks while giving a side hug and just go upstairs.

"Hey, where's our kiss?" Em called out for them.

"We just kissed you two!" Lizzy called out with a chuckle because at some point she was right, they were the same people.

"Unbelievable." Gina commented as she leaned down and pecked her lover's head.

Emma wrinkled her nose at that and Regina frowned, they watched the display of affection like it was something out of this world.

Gina pulled her head back and looked up at the other two seeing they didn't seem to be so pleased with what they just saw, but then her eyes were just focused on Emma's figure, still amazed at how that dress looked incredible cute on her.

Emma noticed that the older Regina was staring too long for her. "What?"

"What's the occasion?" Gina asked and Regina perked up an eyebrow as she looked at Emma from the corner of her eye.

"What? A person can't wear a dress now?" Emma replayed.

They just keep their eyes on her and she sighed out before roll her eyes. "I had a date."

"Figured." Gina mumbled.

And Regina simple looked away still with her frown, because for some reason knowing the blonde had a date with the pirate was bothering her.

"Yeaah..." Emma mumbled awkwardly before take another step back.. "I'm going now.."

Regina rose her arm like she pointing at the door and Emma simple walked up to it with Regina following her, whenever Emma was outside and Regina about to close the door, the brunette spoke. "Be here tomorrow morning."

"Yes, of course." Emma nodded and scratched her cheek. "Isn't it weird seeing our older selves?"

"Very much." Regina replayed as she took a look over her shoulder, to look at the direction of the dinning room even though she couldn't see it.

"Super weird. But anyway, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Miss Swan." After closing the door Regina went back to the dinning room and she caught her older self sitting on Em's lap. "The bedroom is still mine." It was all Regina said as she went upstairs, not really wanting to be around the other two women, god knows what were they going to do if she didn't step in.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **Also Gina's hair is based on Stacy London's.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go, gonna have a surprise on this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 9: 'You dropped him?!'

 **Regina's Mansion**

Emma's morning started awful, it was monday, that was already enough to put somebody down, but she got multiple texts and calls at six, which forced her to just freaking pick up the phone and see who the hell was bothering at that hour, she saw it was from Henry's phone and she wondered if the boy had some problem, but whenever she read the texts she noticed it was from the triples saying to pick them up because their mother was allowing them to go camping for couple of days before start the real punishment. Emma found it very odd, but she figured she would only find more about it once she got there.

Right now she knocked on the door and somebody quickly opened it, it was Ian. "Hey, what's up?" Emma said as he just quickly went upstairs, and the blonde began to wonder why, she went closer to the stairs and before she could go upstairs, she heard a whisper calling out for her.

"Psst, ma." Lizzy called out from the top of the stairs as she held a backpack on her hands. "Catch it."

Emma looked up at her brunette daughter and just perked up an eyebrow. "Wha-" All she saw was a backpack flying towards her, but she luckily grabbed it and stumbled slightly to the front because of its weight. "Jeez, what the hell Lizzy." Emma said with a groan before put the backpack on the ground.

"Shhhhhh!" Lizzy said half whispering half yelling. "Don't wake up Henry, mom will be mad." Lizzy said before grab another backpack and drop it for her mother to catch it.

Emma perked up an eyebrow but grabbed another damn heavy backpack again, then she saw Ian was back downstairs with some fishing canes on his hands, where the hell did he got that? Did he took it from David again? "Hey kid, you know we could go camping later, it doesn't have to be at six freaking in the morning."

"Yeah, sorry about that mom. But we want to enjoy the all time we got." Ian said as he slowly placed the fishing canes on the ground.

"Lizzy, I don't feel comfortable with this, we shouldn't be doing this!" Vivienne half yelled half whispered to her sister as she was holding her backpack.

"Shut up, Vivienne. We will be grounded for years because of what we already did, I'd rather enjoy some camping with ma before be a prisoner." Lizzy told her as she grabbed Vivienne's backpack."

"But this is wrong! Mom will ground us even more."

"Shhh, she won't. We will be with ma, everything will be cool, now chill." Lizzy said as she threw Vivienne's backpack towards her blonde mother, but she wasn't looking.

Nor was Emma looking upstairs, so the next thing that happen was just a strong thud, and Emma just looked lifeless on the ground.

"Ma!" Ian said as he quickly got on his knees besides his mother and shook her shoulders. "Wake up, come on."

Lizzy and Vivienne both gasped as they rushed downstairs and got on their knees to be besides their unconscious mother. "Oh my god, what happen!?" Lizzy said as she quickly got invaded by fear.

"The fuck you think happen, you hit the damn backpack against her head!" Ian scolded Lizzy.

"Not my fault, why the fuck is this backpack so heavy anyway?!" Lizzy now looked at Vivienne.

Vivienne nibbled on her lower lip. "I just put two books on how to survive in nature...it has useful tips.."

"Are you serious?!" Lizzy gasped before groan and roll her eyes.

"Oh shit, there's blood, no good." Ian said as he removed his hand from his mother's forehead and there was blood coming from an open wound over their mother's eyebrow.

"What? No, no, no! Did we kill her?! We can't kill her! Oh my god are we going to disappear?!" Lizzy was freaking out because if their blonde mother actually died they wouldn't exist in the future.

Ian frowned and pushed his sister's shoulder. "Shut up! This isn't a cartoon, Lizzy. Freaking calm down, she's breathing."

"We have to heal her wound." Vivienne mumbled as she placed her fingers over her mother's wound and then a green color showed around her fingers and in a second the wound was closed. "It will still heal from the inside, but at least she won't bleed anymore."

"Okay now, we just go get a bucket full of cold water and-" Before Lizzy could finish her plan, the worst happen.

"What's going on?" Regina said from the top of the stairs as she closed her robe.

"Mom!" Lizzy gasped as she fell back on her butt and looked up at her mother.

"Mom, I swear, it was an accident, Lizzy threw the damn backpack and it hit ma's head." Ian quickly said, he wasn't usually the one who 'snitched' what they did, but for some reason he wanted to be better for his past mother.

"What?!" Regina gasped and just rushed downstairs to approach the unconscious Emma on the ground. "Move." She told them as they quickly got on their feet and stepped away, now Regina got on her knees besides Emma and took the blonde's head in her lap as she began to search for some kind of wound because there was blood on her forehead but no wound. "Did you guys healed her or something?" She asked them as she keep on inspect the blonde.

"I-..there was a open wound on her eyebrow, so I sealed it because of the blood." Vivienne said with a shaky breath.

"How long?"

"Mom, only a minute ago or whatever. Is ma okay?" Lizzy asked because even if she was extremely afraid of her next punishment, she was freaking out that their mother would be badly injured.

"I don't know." Regina said with a frown as she checked the blonde's pulse. "We should take her to the hospital anyway, to make sure there's no concussion."

"Guys,what's u-" Em said as she was coming downstairs only with a baggy t-shirt and some kind of tight boxers. "Oh my god, did you guys killed me?!" Em gasped as she saw her younger self on the ground.

"Ma, shh!" Lizzy told her before she didn't want her other mother to show up.

"What you mean shh?! 'Gina!" Em ended up calling for her fiancee.

"Noo, don't call her!" Lizzy almost begged and Ian facepalmed himself as Vivienne was more focused on their past blonde mother.

"Why are you yelling at such hour, my love?" Gina said in a rather husky and calm tone as she was on the top of the stairs approaching.

"The kids tried to kill me!" Em gasped.

"What?!" Gina now come rushing downstairs and saw her past fiancee's body unconscious on the ground.

"We didn't! It was an accident! Mom I'm sorry, please!" Lizzy almost begged for forgiveness.

"What were you guys doing? What happen?" Gina asked as she still remained shocked and clueless about everything.

"We-.." Lizzy bit the insie ofh er lip wondering what the hell she could say.

"Just tell them the truth, Liz. Worse than this can't get." Ian said with an annoyed sigh and shook his head.

"We wanted to go camping with ma, but we knew you wouldn't let us because of the time portal thing. So we decided to sneak out so we could spend some couple of days with ma before the major punishment." It was Vivienne who spoke, she was right to have a bad feeling about this.

"We are sorry, mom. Really really sorry, we didn't mean to this to happen." Lizzy said with her eyes getting watery.

"This is unbelievable. You three could have seriously injured your mother, and also trying to sneak out? Again?! I know you three can be troublesome, but this went too far!" Gina scolded them.

"It doesn't matter." Regina said as she took a deep breath. "Let's just stop the all yelling and blame and punishment for few min-" Regina stopped talking because she heard a groan coming from the younger blonde and somebody grabbing her wrist.

Everybody gasped and took a better look at the blonde, hoping she'd just wake up and making sure she was 100% okay.

"Ugh, what the hell.." Emma mumbled as she open her eyes and at first everything was blurry, but she felt something comfortable underneath her head and figured it wasn't the floor, then she also had some warm yet soft hands on her face, so she grabbed that person's wrist to make sure they wouldn't hurt her head more, but then she noticed it belonged to Regina's. "Regina?"

"Emma, are you alright?" Regina asked as she watched the blonde trying to sit up, and she only helped her out with it.

Emma just held herself against Regina's arm as she sat up and groaned more in pain. "God damnit...my head.." The blonde mumbled and just dropped her forehead slightly over Regina's shoulder. "I haven't felt such pain since that damn flying rocket.." Emma just mumbled and squeezed tightly onto Regina's arm when the pain was stronger.

Regina perked up an eyebrow wondering what the hell was Emma talking about. Usually she'd mind if the blonde was all over her like this, but the whole situation actually left her scared so she isn't caring if Emma is holding herself onto her like that.

"Ha, fun summer though." Em mumbled as she was relieved to see her younger self alive.

Gina perked up an eyebrow and looked at her lover.

"I'll tell you later." Em noticed the look her fiancee was giving her.

"Emma we need to-" Regina was going to say they had to go to the hospital, but the blonde was now on her fours.

"OhmygodIwanttopuke." She quickly said as she crawled forward for a second but then quickly got on her feet and rushed forward, wondering where the hell was the bathroom here.

"That's not where the bathroom is!" Em shouted and went after herself, eventually she managed to grab the other Emma arm and used her magic to teleport to the bathroom.

Regina sighed out and closed her eyes for a second to control her frustration. "Definitely a concussion."

The triples just kept their heads down, afraid of what would be of them now.

Regina stood up and fixed her robe. "I will have to go take her to the hospital. Somebody will have to prepare Henry's breakfast and take him to school." Now her eyes laid on her older self.

Gina was just eying her triples angrily, because they totally crossed the line, but then she noticed her younger self was staring at her. "Oh yes, of course. I will take care of it." Now she began to wonder how Henry was, he was younger in this time, she gets to see her adult son in a young teen again!

"And you three.." Regina mumbled as she looked at the triples. "Next time you decide to pull something like that, why don't you warn me first? Maybe I'd allow you go camp with your mother anyway, but now I am not so sure anymore." Regina wasn't sure why she was scolding her triples if their mother was here, well she was their mother too, but at least the experienced one was here.

"Sorry, mom." The three said.

"To your rooms, now." Gina added and they simple nodded. "Take everything along and put it away." Gina said as she pointed at the all backpacks and fish canes.

They simple did what was told without much complaining because they already screwed up everything, there was no need to make things worse for them.

Regina now looked at her older self and open her mouth to tell her how to do things but why would she do that? It was herself, she knew it better. "You know what to do." Regina told her, it was indeed weird talking to herself.

"Okay, so. If you are taking her to the hospital, then better hurry." Em said as she was now coming downstairs with a blonde that was half awake and half asleep. "Goddamnit, when was I so heavy?" Em muttered to herself.

"Hey!" Emma quickly spoke but then felt the pain coming back again, so she basically let out some German curses that made both brunette's look rather amused at her.

"Heh." Em chuckled lowly before look at the younger Regina.

Regina rolled her eyes and with a move of her wrist, her sleeping clothing was gone, and she was now with some tight dark skirt and a white blouse along with her dark high heels.

Em was just fighting against how much she wanted to whistle and eventually got slapped by her fiancee on her arm. "Ow!"

"Don't make eyes with my younger self."

"You said it was okay!" Em gasped.

"It's not okay, when I just noticed I looked way better younger." Gina now frowned slightly and the corner of her upper lip twitched.

"Aww, babe come on. You hot and flawless as always."

Gina now let a sarcastic chuckle. "You think so?"

"Of course, I do." Em grinned and leaned forward to kiss her lover's lips, but since younger Emma was between them, she quickly used her hands to push them away.

"No kiss!" Emma gasped and shut her eyes tightly.

Regina had to admit she found it kind of amusing at how the older Emma was letting older herself know she still looked beautiful, but when they were about to kiss she felt her cheeks heat up and was glad that Emma stopped them from doing anything.

"She's my wife!" Em complained.

"Not yet." Emma said.

"Soon to be whatever. We have been together for eighteen years and have five children together, I guess I have the absolutely right to kiss her." Em argued with her younger self.

"Do you have to do it on my face?! Do it behind closed doors or whatever. No wait, what about no doing at all." Emma said as she was now on her feet, feeling slightly better only to be able to argue with her older self.

Regina knew Emma was so focused on the damn kiss, but she caught something else from the older blonde's mouth, she said five children, but they only had four, which was the triples and Henry...did she had one more kid with Emma? "What you mean five?"

"That's like torture, man. You can't expect me to not kiss those lips." Em said as she pointed at her fiancee's lips.

Emma wrinkled her nose at that and frowned.

Gina simple rolled her eyes and grinned, even if she found this amusing, her lover just had told her younger self they had another child. "Dear, the kiss isn't important anymore. I believe you will have to explain my younger self about the five children." Gina perked up an eyebrow and looked at her fiancee challenging.

Em now gulped and felt a shiver through her spine, because on the night before, they discussed about not telling a thing about their younger child because having the triples around was already troublesome enough. "Well..I mean four, not five, you know I am not good at math."

"Where's the fifth?" Regina asked with a frown because she knew the older blonde was lying.

"Nowhere. He doesn't exist."

"He? How old is he?"

"He doesn't exist! Stop questioning me woman."

"How old is he?" Regina now asked with a more strict tone.

Em sighed out as she noticed that her lover was clearly enjoying how the younger brunette could put anybody on their right place. "He's five."

"Five?" Regina frowned at that.

"Okay before you start with the all math. I was the one who carried him, and I was fourty five. Don't freak out with the number because it was already a big scandal explain to twelve year old triples and the whole Storybrooke that your body can still damn work at that age!" Em now felt kind of offended in the end, because everybody got shocked when she was pregnant at fourty five.

Gina just let out a chuckle because she still remembers how frustrated her wife got every time somebody asked her age whenever she was pregnant.

"Don't you laugh, you did that to me." Ema now frowned at her fiancee.

"Oh and I enjoyed it." Gina said with a challenging smirk.

"Okay, okay! Too much information!" Emma quickly said because even if the whole new about another child was shocking, knowing about her future sex life with Regina was even worse for her.

"Where's he?" Regina was just more focused on getting to know more about this new child.

"With his grandparents." Em said.

"Snow and Charming are taking care of him?" Regina said like she wasn't so fond of that idea.

Em chuckled because she remembered when her lover didn't enjoy the idea of having the triples on the care of her parents. "Hey, believe it or not, you and Snow are best buddies."

Regina's lip twitched.

And Gina let her at ease. "Not best buddies, but we understand each other pretty well and get along. Sometimes I trust more leaving him at their care than at this ones." She said pointing at the older blonde.

"Okay, I only dropped him once." Em said in her defense.

"You dropped him!?" Regina gasped.

"He fell on the pillows! It's okay!" Em quickly spoke.

"Only because I made pillows appear underneath him." Gina said.

"Stop making your younger self mad at me!"

"Guys can we stop the yelling.." Emma mumbled as she rubbed her temples gently.

"Sorry, love." Gina said.

"What's his name?" Regina was trying to ignore the fact that Emma had dropped their child.

"Brooklyn." Gina answered.

Emma looked up at the older versions of them a bit surprised.

Em grinned seeing the look on her younger self. "Pretty cool, right? I finally managed to get her a cool name for the kid. Because I was tired of fancy names, she wanted to name him Alexander!"

"Alexander is a beautiful name." Gina and Regina said at the same time.

Em rolled her eyes as Emma shrugged. "Brooklyn's better though."

Regina shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Let's take you to the hospital before you pass out again and I can't carry you." Regina told Emma as she approached the blonde.

"What? I don't need no hospital." Emma said with a frown.

"Yes you do. You were bleeding, went unconscious and puked. You clearly have a concussion."

"But I don't want to go to Whale."

"I am not very fond of the idea going to a doctor that got his PhD from a curse, but it's all we got now, and I don't want you to die in my house."

"Whoa, so I can die somewhere else?"

"You know what I meant." Regina frowned at her before grab the blonde car keys.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Your older self is going take Henry to school while I take you to the hospital." Regina said while tossing the keys to the older blonde.

"But she doesn't even look like me!" Emma complained.

"She kinda does, but she will be wise enough to stay in the car and not go anywhere else after dropping Henry." Now Regina looked at the older Emma as a warning.

Em simple nodded while pressing her lips together, damn the younger brunette looked more intimidating.

"But I don't want to go the hospital." Emma whined.

"Stop acting like a child and get your ass on the damn car, Miss Swan." Regina told her with a frown as she grabbed her own purse and keys.

Emma pouted and frowned as she folded her arms in front of her chest and clumsily walked out of the mansion and get in the Mercedes.

"Now you two also behave." Regina said while shooting the older versions of her and Emma a dangerous look, because who knows what would happen in her home while she was away.

"Got it, boss." Em said with a grin and whenever Regina was gone, Em just tackled her lover's lips with strong and repetitive kisses.

Gina was enjoying the kisses but she wouldn't let her fiancee have her away. So she pushed her away and shook her head. "I told you to not talk about Brooklyn and you did, so no kisses for you."

"Aww, come on babe."

"Don't you babe me. No is no. Now go wake up Henry and please try explain him on the best and calmer way that you are his mother from the future, don't freak him out, dear."

"Fine, no worries." Em said as she grumpily went upstairs to wake up their son.

* * *

 **Good or nah?**

 **Also corrected a silly mistake on Emma's age.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we go guys.**

 **Oh and yes the Swan-Mills fam are going to camp, but way later.**

* * *

Chapter 10: 'Let things take its own course'

 **Regina's Mansion**

Henry just sat there at the balcony with a bowl of cereals in front of him as he held his spoon but had his mouth opened in a small 'o' while he watched his older mothers interacting while making breakfast. He figured at some point they had stopped paying attention to him, because his blonde mother had her arm around his brunette's mother waist and time to time would give her a kiss on the temple or the cheek, eventually his brunette mother just turned her head to face the other woman and they gave a kiss on the lips, which made Henry drop his spoon in the bowl. The sound made him snap out of it and so did the small drops of milk that splashed and hit his face.

"Careful, kid." Em said as she stepped away from her fiancee and went get some fresh plates.

"Better close your mouth before a fly enters, Henry." Gina said with a small smile as she flipped a pancake, she had asked him if he wanted pancakes but he said he'd be good just with cereals, so right now she was preparing breakfast for her other three children and for herself along with her lover.

Henry cleaned his cheek and closed his mouth like his mother told him to. "So you guys are really together?"

"Huh, yeah?" Em said with a small chuckle as she perked up an eyebrow.

"I thought you already knew that." Gina now frowned slightly hoping she didn't freak out her son, she knew she shouldn't have kissed the blonde, but the attraction was stronger than her.

"Yeah, I do. But seeing it is so much different." Henry said as he keep staring at them, like they were out of this world.

"Why's that?" Gina decided to stop what she was doing because now she was more interested on wanting to know what her son really thought about this, because who knew what the triples already done? Maybe they already changed the past and Henry wouldn't be fond of the idea on having his two mothers together.

"I don't know, it just is. When you are usually with ma, it's either you ignoring ma, or ma ignoring you, or you are at each others throats." Henry said with a shrug.

Em wrinkled her nose at that because she hated the bad moments her and Gina had.

"I mean its okay, right'? You two end up together, so I don't worry. Plus ma brought Marian back, but I am sure mom doesn't care anymore, at least not since the triples showed."

Gina took a deep breath and tilted her head to the side. "And what do you feel about them?"

"About who?" Henry said now with his mouth full of cereals.

"Having three siblings." Em said.

"Oh, it's cool. Vivienne's super nice, and Ian is cool, I taught him few stuff with my games, but Lizzy is sneaky, she wanted to dress me up." Henry now made a face at that which made both Em and Gina laugh.

"So you are okay with this?" Gina asked him. "Okay that your two mothers are together and that we share a future and a big family?"

"Of course mom, duh. Like that's the best thing ever, I don't know about you guys but its better kissing then arguing right?" Henry asked with a slight blush over his cheeks.

Em snorted. "Of course, specially when your mom's a good kisser."

"Ew, ma."

"What? Its true. You know how her kisses are, kid."

"But not on the mouth!" Henry gasped.

"Your mother doesn't only kiss me on the mouth!" Em quickly defended herself.

"I don't want to know where else she kisses!" Henry made a face.

"And I would never tell you!"

"Children, stop." Gina rolled her eyes with a smile before work again on the breakfast. "Henry finish your break fast and then go brush your teeth, your mother will drop at school."

"Okay, mom." Henry replayed after sticking out his tongue at his blonde mother. "But where's my other moms?"

"Oh that..." Em pressed her lips together wondering how she was going to explain Henry what really happen.

"Your mother wasn't feeling well, so your other mother decided to take her to the hospital." Gina explained but Henry only made a confused expression because that still didn't explain him who was who. "Regina took Emma to the hospital." Now Henry understood better, but Gina felt completely weird on talking about herself like it was another person, well it was...and at the same time it wasn't.

"So they are bonding, right?" Henry asked as he was more focused on his mothers love life than anything else.

"Bonding?" Em perked up an eyebrow. "I doubt being in a hospital with somebody is bonding, kid."

"But anything counts! We need get you two together quickly." Henry said as he jumped off his seat.

"We don't have to do anything, it will take its own course." Em told him.

"But that will take too long, I will help ma and mom." Henry said as he was now rushing upstairs to brush his teeth.

Em wrinkled her nose and frowned. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Let's see what he comes up with." Gina shrugged.

"But I am sure he will put us in an embarrassing situation!" Em whined.

"What kind of embarrassing situation a fourteen year old child can put us in?"

"I don't know, he's smart. He will make some kind of operation and ask for help. What if he asks for help of the triples?! You know that will be the worst."

Gina just chuckled. "You are worrying too much, dear. He won't do anything that bad."

" _That_ bad." Em repeated her lover's words and frowned at her.

Gina rolled her eyes and approached her while planting a kiss on her lips. "There, now stop being grumpy and help me with breakfast."

Em grinned in victory.

* * *

Regina completely regretted taking Emma to the hospital, obviously the blonde needed it because Whale told them she did had a concussion but it was small, she should just rest for couple of days and everything would be fine, however the damn man doesn't know how to control anesthesia, so he went too far with the blonde and she's basically talking nonsense and being extremely annoying.

Right now she stepped inside her place, finding the triples on the couch with a bored expression on, and she thought they were watching TV, but no, the TV was turned off, was this their punishment? No TV? Yet they decided to sit on the couch and stare at the turned off TV anyway. Vivienne was the only one reading a book, Lizzy staring at her nails and Ian playing with the little Evelyn who was sitting on his lap.

"Hey, you back." Em said as she was now coming downstairs with Gina.

"What's up with her?" Gina asked as she perked up an eyebrow while staring at the younger blonde that was basically laying over Regina's side.

"It seems Whale doesn't know how to deal with anesthesia." Regina said with a frown as she tried to get Emma stand better on her own feet.

"So I am high?" Em chuckled lowly till Regina shot her a dangerous look which made her quickly look away.

"Hmn, you smell like apples." Emma mumbled with a smile as she had her face in Regina's neck. "What's up with you and apples anyway? Don't you like oranges, Regina?"

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed out as she felt like just dropping the blonde there and completely ignore everything else. "She has been like this since the hospital, so you can imagine how much annoyed I am."

"I am sure." Gina replayed and Em just balanced on her feet not wanting to piss her off.

"You know oranges are good too, Regina." Emma chuckled lowly as she just held herself tightly onto the brunette's side by having her arm around her shoulders and her other arm wrapped around her waist; if Emma wasn't 'high' or injured, she's pretty sure Regina would fireball her ass.

Regina just closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath. "I'm gonna lay her down." She said while going upstairs, or trying too, but the blonde struggled too much, so the next thing they could hear was a frustrated groan from Regina's mouth then she disappeared in a purple cloud of smoke.

"Ha. Ma's high." Ian commented as he held Evelyn.

"Hmn, are you guys going to hit it?" Lizzy asked while tilting her head to the side.

"What?" Gina asked with a rather shocked expression on.

"Like have sex, mom." Ian answered.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that's how ma knocked you up. Like you said it was an accident and all, so being high anything can happen." Lizzy added with a shrug.

"Why you keep telling them they were an accident?!" Gina gasped while slapping her lover's arm.

"I was just messing around! But you have to admit they kinda were, we for sure didn't plan them." Em said in her defense.

"But that makes it sound like they were unwanted." Gina frowned.

"But they know they aren't, jeez."

"We are too good to not be unwanted." Lizzy said with a grin as she flipped her hair.

"You totally have your mother's ego." Gina pointed out.

Em just smirked and flipped her hair like Lizzy did.

* * *

Back in Regina's room, the brunette was having a bit of struggle putting the blonde on her bed, because eventually Emma fell asleep, or whatever she was doing. She didn't want Emma in her bedroom, but she didn't had more guest rooms, when she got this house it was her bedroom and five guest rooms, then one become Henry's room, and the triples are in the other three and their older versions are on the last one, so there's no space for Emma but in her own bedroom, at least for now.

"God damn it, Miss Swan, when did you become so heavy." Regina mumbled as she was moving Emma away from her, because the blonde kept the tight grip, so when she managed to drop the blonde on her bed, obviously the other woman would keep her tight grip and bring her down along; making Regina yelp lowly and fall on top of her, she tried to use her palms and knees to hold herself up, but there was no time for that, so their bodies just were pressed against each other and the blonde didn't seem to care about it, while Regina just groaned and tried to get herself off of her.

"Hmn.." Emma mumbled as she turned around, forcing Regina to turn around as well and laying on the bed, but hold her tightly against her sleepy body.

"Miss Swan, will you-" Regina was about to complain when she heard Emma's mumble but the blonde was still damn asleep and when she decided to hold her closer, Regina felt her cheeks quickly heat up as she just stared up at Emma's face up close. - She felt a bit aroused, she didn't know why, but she did, for some odd reason she found Emma more beautiful than ever on this moment, she was peacefully sleeping with a small smile upon her face and Regina wondered why she had that smile. - Then she took a look at the hands that held her, Emma had her right palm on Regina's hip and her other arm wrapped around her shoulders to keep her close; the hand on her hip was like a burning yet desired feeling, because through this struggle her blouse got out of her skirt and Emma's fingertips slightly lingered over her bare skin and her body was begging to feel the whole hand against her skin.

Regina actually grabbed Emma's hand and part of her was screaming at her to bring the hand inside her shirt just to feel bare skin touch, but other part of her was telling her to get the hell out of there because this situation was messing up with her mind and feelings. So she did what her wise brain told her to and just removed Emma's hands from her and stepped out of the bed. - She still felt aroused and the could tell she was blushing, so she just quickly removed the blonde's shoes and was able to remove the damn leather jacket as well, leaving the blonde only with her tight jeans and tank-top. After putting away the boots and the leather jacket, she covered Emma with her silk sheets and stepped out of the bedroom letting her asleep and went to the bathroom to cool herself down.

* * *

When Emma was kind of awake she felt some nice silk sheets around her and an awesome mattress underneath her along with a super comfortable pillow underneath her head, she was sure this was not her place so when she took a better look around at the room, she realized she didn't know where the hell she was but before she could freak out she heard her kid's voice.

"Hey, ma. You awake?" Henry asked with a smile as he sat down on the bed, looking at his mother's back.

Emma slowly turned around, to look at Henry. "Hmn, where am I kid?" She mumbled as she felt her head hurting.

"Mom's bedroom."

"What? Why?" Now Emma was just extremely confused, because she didn't remember what happen.

"Well because the triples hit a backpack against your head and mom took you the hospital and then Dr. Whale used too much anesthesia on you, so mom had to let you rest here." Henry said with a shrug and sly grin because he enjoyed the idea of seeing his blonde mother on his brunette's mother bed. Also he managed to get the truth about his mother out of his triples whenever he got back home from school and he had to admit the whole situation was kind of hilarious. "But you are going to be fine though, so don't worry."

Emma just groaned as she rubbed her head slightly, not even bothering herself to keep on questioning or get off of the bed because everything was just too painful.

"Hey, ma. Do you think mom's beautiful?" Henry boldly asked, he said he'd get them together sooner, and that's what he's going to do.

"What?" Emma asked wondering if she heard him right.

"Like if you think she's beautiful. I heard some people say Ruby's hot and sexy and then they were discussing about the top three women of Storybrooke." Henry just made that up and he actually made a face at his own words.

Emma closed her eyes and frowned. "I think this is an unappropriated conversation, kid.."

"Come on, mom. Just answer." Henry nudged her arm.

Emma sighed out and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess your mom's beautiful."

"You guess?" Henry pouted. "Don't you think she really is?"

"Yes, she is." Emma just said that so he could drop it, but she really did thought Regina was beautiful.

"So in your top three, mom's first?" Henry asked with a smirk.

"Henry, I am not going to tell you about which women I find more attractive on Storybrooke." Emma frowned still having her eyes closed as she massaged her own temples.

"Okay, I start then. I think Ruby can be on three, Tink can be on two and Grace on one."

Emma snorted at that. "Oh, so your girlfriend is your favorite?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Henry blushed.

"Chill kid, your girlfriend needs to be the favorite, that's how it works."

"She's not my girlfriend, ma." Henry whined. "Now tell me your top three."

"No."

"Come on ma."

"No."

"Pretty please."

"Henry this is weird."

"Just do it." Henry whined and Emma huffed out.

"Fine. Third Belle, second Ruby and first Regina."

"Ooooh, so my mom's the first?"

"Yeah like, Ruby's hot and all but your mother's something else." Emma said with a shrug as she had completely forgot she was talking to her son and this shouldn't be the conversation she should have with him or in this mansion for that matter.

"So you like her?" Henry asked with a grin.

"Yeah, she's cool."

"No, ma. Like really like."

"Huh? Kid you just messing up with my mind."

"When two people like each other and date. That kind of like."

Emma now frowned at that because she seemed to back in her right senses and found out what Henry was trying to do. "Kid don't even try it. If me and your mother are going to be together, then it will happen, let things take its own course."

Henry now puffed out his cheeks because his mother wasn't joining the conversation like he wanted to. "But you two are meant to be! True love! Soul mates, ma."

"Oh yeah? Tink said that Robin was your mom's soul mate and looked at where that got her." Now Emma said that with a frown and without much thought. "Even though it's my fault, but the point is, on the book true love might exist, Henry, but in here, its different. We never know what can happen."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means we never know the tomorrow."

Now Henry felt kind of depressed, but he understood his mother point of view. "Are you still with Hook, though?"

"Henrry.." Emma whined.

"Just a question mom. Are you dating me or not?"

"Henry, me and Hook have something different, something I don't think you are old enough to know."

"Hmn.." Henry thought about that. "Is he your hit buddy?"

Emma was trying to fight the urge she had to laugh. "My what?"

"I heard Ruby talking about it once and I asked her. She told me its somebody that we use to forget our problems and just enjoy some romantic time with each other, or whatever." Henry shrugged.

Emma just rolled her eyes since she was now looking at her kid, he seriously needs to stop hanging around Ruby. "If I tell you it is something like that, will you drop it?"

"Yes." Henry now smiled.

"Then yes, Hook's my… hit buddy." Saying it just made it feel weirder.

"Okay." Henry kept his big smile as he jumped off the bed. "Mom's almost done with dinner, so come down soon." Henry told her as he left the bedroom happily.

Emma just groaned and shoved her head inside the pillow trying her best to completely forget this conversation she just had with her kid.

What she didn't know was that Regina was listening to the whole conversations, and so was Gina along with Em and the all triples, everybody was on the hallway closer to the door, and quietly listening to the conversation, at first it was only Gina, Em and the triples cause Henry told them to watch his plan, but when Regina passed by the hallway to go check on the blonde, she noticed everybody told her to stop walking and to be quiet, so she just stayed there to listen them.

Regina just didn't know how to react when the conversation ended, she saw Henry leaving the room and smiled up at her while showing a thumbs up, she wondered why he did that but yet she smiled at him anyway. However in a second she went back to the kitchen to finish the dinner so she could get herself busy with something else and not be forced to think more about this.

* * *

Eventually after dinner was finished, and everybody was putting their dishes in the sink, Emma just spoke up. "Thanks for the dinner and for the hospital thing, Regina. I will go to Snow's place now before she fires my phone with texts and calls."

"You are leaving?" Henry quickly asked, he wanted his mother to stay over, and sleep in his other mother's bedroom!

"Yeah, kid, gotta go and better hurry before the headache gets worse." She showed him a weak smile as she took a step forward but lost her balance and was about to fall till her son Ian showed up in front of her and caught her.

"Welp, you can't go anywhere like that." Ian said with a smile; since the triples found out about Henry's plan, they decided to help him out

"I am fine." Emma mumbled as she held herself against her son and rubbed her forehead and her eye. "But maybe resting a little more, wouldn't do any wrong." She keep her voice low and was now leaning her face against her son's chest. "Wake me in an hour or so." The last words were almost impossible to hear because Emma was now half asleep and half awake.

Ian chuckled before roll his eyes. "I'm going take her to bed." He said and slowly walked out of the kitchen with his sleepy mother against his side.

"Mom, she should stay over, she can't drive like that." Henry quickly said as he looked at Regina.

Regina was washing some dishes and when Henry spoke to her, she was kind of speechless because he seemed to be desperate on wanting Emma to stay, and Regina was wise enough to know he was right, the blonde couldn't drive like that. "Don't worry, she will sleep here for the tonight." Regina said with a forced smile as she went back washing the dishes, she'd usually use her washing machine, but if she washed the damn dishes she could keep her mind busy with that.

"Okay, cool." Henry smiled brightly and then showed his thumbs up to the older versions of his mothers and then to his other two sisters.

The sisters just grinned back at him, while the mothers just shook their heads with a small smile.

* * *

When it was time to sleep, Regina got in her bedroom and saw the blonde peacefully sleeping over her bed, but in a clumsy way, and she looked like a child. She just rolled her eyes and went to get herself some pajamas before go to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth.

Whenever she was done with that and was back in her bedroom, the blonde was in another position which was curled up while hugging a pillow, and Regina was glad that she had at least four pillows in her bed. - She seriously debated on whether to prepare herself some kind of bed on the ground, or go sleep on the couch, or just share the bed with the blonde, she had a large bed, they obviously could fit there, but still it would be weird sleeping with the blonde. But this time she didn't listen to her brain, she listen to her heart and now she was sliding underneath her sheets and grabbed them to pull it over the blonde as well.

Regina turned off the lights and lay her head over the pillow as she looked at the blonde that was quietly asleep, she could only see few traits of her face thanks to the moonlight. Did Emma really meant what she said before with Henry? That Regina was beautiful and on the first place at her top three? Even if that sounded just kind of ridiculous and childish. - And was Hook her fuck buddy? Because Regina's sure Henry only said hit buddy, 'cause Ruby probably managed to correct herself before the young teen caught the actual name. But if Hook was indeed her 'fuck buddy' than that meant Emma had no feelings for the pirate or whatsoever, she was only with him to just..well we all know what a fuck buddy is for; and that kind of made Regina feel at ease but at the same time disgusted, she just had bunch of mixed feelings about this entire situation that was messing up with her mind and heart.

 _You just need some good night of sleep.._ She thought for herself before sigh out and turned around so her back would be facing the blonde, and she could now only focus at her walls and try sleep.

* * *

 **Bloop, done. Sorry for any mistakes/typos or whatever, kind of typed this in a rushed way cause my lil bro is being annoying and wants the laptop.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Now a little bit of drama.**

* * *

Chapter 11: 'Mom rides a bike?' - Part I

 **Regina's Mansion**

Whenever Regina woke up 7:30am, the usual thing she'd have in mind is to prepare Henry's breakfast and wake him up before drop him off to school; but this morning she woke up with another thought, which was about the blonde woman she shared her bed with, at some point during the night, Regina woke up and she remembered having the blonde using her as a replacement of the pillow she was hugging before; Regina knew she'd regret sharing the bed with the blonde, she just knew it, and now waking up and not seeing the blonde besides her it only made her regret even more.

But what could she expect? The blonde still be there and look at her with a smile while mumbling good morning to her? That would never happen, so obviously Emma left before anybody woke up. Sighing out, the brunette pushed herself off of her bed and went wash up her face before change and go downstairs to prepare Henry's breakfast; while she walked around the house she had a slight hope of finding the blonde woman coming back to the bedroom, but that never come.

* * *

 **Sheriff's Station**

Emma right now was sitting on her chair, with her head tilted back as she stared at the ceiling while chewing on the top of her pen; she was completely lost in her thought, all because of Regina. When she woke up this morning more early than usual, she had felt some warm body against her, and whenever she decided to see who was, she found out that she had her head laying over Regina's chest and then her arms tightly wrapped against the woman's waist while her legs were linked around with hers; Emma doesn't know what the hell her brain was doing whenever it decided to put her on that damn sleeping position but what bothered her the most was she actually enjoyed cuddling like that with the hardass Mayor; yet there was always a bad thought on the back of her mind.

So she left the mansion early, made sure she wouldn't wake up anybody so nobody could question her and she for sure didn't want to wake up next morning with Regina and have the brunette fireball her ass because she was so close and used her as a pillow to hug, despite how much comfortable and right it felt.

What made her snap out her thoughts was the phone by her table, she almost lost her balance on the her chair since she was using it as a swing, but then she fell forwards and placed her palms against the table before pick up the phone. "Yes? Sheriff Station here."

" _Ems, stupid drunk Leroy has a gun!"_

Emma frowned because she knew this voice, it was Ruby's voice but whenever she began to shout about Leroy having a gun, Emma quickly gasped. "What? How?!"

" _How the hell am I suppose to know how, girl!? I just know he does! He was here at the diner with the dwarfs bragging about it while having his breakfast. He said he was going to try out and show the others he could use a gun, but he's drop dead drunk Emma, you gotta stop him."_

"Aah, jeez, god damn it. Where is he?" Emma groaned as she rubbed her forehead, already thinking about the big trouble this was going to be.

" _He left like couple of minutes ago, maybe you will be able to catch him up on the way. So hurry cause people will freak out on seeing a drunk dwarf with a gun."_

"Okay, I will, but keep your mind shut, don't freak out people or else things will only get harder. I doubt he will hurt somebody but who knows." Emma was now standing up as she picked up her badge and gun, putting everything on its right place before grab her leather jacket. "See ya, Rubs."

" _Stay safe, blondie."_

After ending her call with Ruby, Emma huffed out in frustration before slid her arms in the sleeves of her jacket and just rush out of the station to get the damn dwarf.

* * *

 **Regina's Mansion**

It seems Regina's breakfast cooking was the trick to wake up everybody early, even though they would complain at the hour they woke up, they'd quickly shut up once their mouths were filled with apple pancakes.

"Next time should be chocolate pancakes, mom." Lizzy said while chewing on her food.

"Absolutely not." Gina quickly spoke.

"Don't speak when your mouth is full of food." Regina added.

And Lizzy just frowned because having two Regina mothers was the worst, one would point out a mistake and the other would quickly remember another mistake and point it out as well.

"Chocolate pancakes would be nice though." Henry mumbled.

"You dear can have pancakes, but not your siblings." Gina said while taking a sip of her coffee.

"Neat." Henry grinned.

"Aww, come on." Lizzy whined, her mother's punishment was simple taking the small precious things the triples wanted and make it unreachable for awhile.

Ian rolled his eyes and feed Evelyn while feeding himself as well. Vivienne didn't seem to care much about the chocolate pancakes, because she knew she did wrong and she'd have to pay for that, plus the apple pancakes were pretty good.

Then Regina's phone began to ring which made the brunette perk up her eyebrow, she was wiping her hands clean on the apron and when she was about to remove it, Lizzy had quickly stood up from her seat and rushed to grab her mother's phone, because she was damn sure it was their blonde mother and she wanted her to just come back and convince her mothers to go camping. "It's ma!" She exclaimed with a big grin as she was now stepping inside the kitchen, picking up the call and put it on speaker phone so her and her twins could talk to ma and convince her.

" _Huh, Regina not to freak you out or anything but don't leave the house, nor Henry, nor the triples nor our future selves or whatever."_

Regina and Gina were about to scold Lizzy for her bold behavior on getting the phone, but when everybody heard Emma talking about not leaving the house, they all got too curious.

"Why's that?" Regina asked with a slight frown as she approached the table to be closer to her phone.

" _If you really must know, Leroy is dead drunk and has a gun, so that's pretty much it. Stay inside."_

Everybody gasped at that and stared shocked at the phone. "Are you after him? Do you know where he is?" Regina quickly asked before anybody else could voice their opinions.

" _Of course, I am."_

"How did he even got the gun?"

" _I don't know, yet. Also don't even plan on showing up with your magic stuff, I got this."_

Regina frowned at that because Emma sometimes she had magic as well.

" _Now, be safe."_

And Emma ended the call without saying anything else and left everybody confused in the mansion.

"Whoa, a drunk dwarf with a gun.." Lizzy mumbled and they all remained serious while staring at the phone, but in couple of seconds both Lizzy and Ian were throwing a loud laugh together and Lizzy just dropped her head over her brother's shoulder while still laughing.

Henry also began to laugh, not sure why, but it was fun seeing them laughing.

Vivienne perked up an eyebrow and gave an awkward smile, she knew why they were laughing, because they were picturing something funny, but the situation was kind of serious.

"Care to explain what is so funny?" Regina asked with a frown as she placed her palms on her hips.

"Oh my god, I can't, it's too funny." Ian said while laughing and leaning his forehead slightly against his daughters who just began to giggle.

"Mom, chill, nothing bad will happen, ma's badass. But you gotta admit a drunk dwarf with a gun, running around like he owns everything, it's hilarious!" Lizzy was now becoming breathless while laughing.

Em eventually let a chuckle escape her lips because now she just pictured what her daughter said. "Yeah, its kind of funny." Em mumbled.

"It would be entertaining if he wasn't running around Storybrooke with it." Gina pointed out but she had a small smile over her face.

Regina just rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air, like she couldn't understand or control this family.

* * *

"God damn it, stop Leroy!" Emma shouted at him as she was running after the dwarf, they have been running for too long! She caught him passing by Gold's Store, so she quickly left her car and went after him, but then the man just began to run away, and Emma can't believe how such drunk dwarf can run so fast.

"Noo!" Leroy shouted as he ran for his life.

Emma groaned and just keep on running after him, she couldn't believe he managed to make her run all this way to Regina's Mansion, and he only stopped because he stumbled and faceplanted on the ground. Emma had that chance to just stop and finally gasp for air, cause god damn it the dwarf ran fast and good, and Emma was kind of out shape, she really needs to get back with her exercise. "Gosh..Le-..Leroy..just give me the...the gun back.." Emma managed to say while taking deep breaths and try calm down her heart beating.

"Mom, mom!" Vivienne quickly called out as she was inside the mansion like Emma told her to, right now everybody was gathering around the windows of the mansion to look at their blonde younger mother dealing with Leroy. "She got him." Vivienne mumbled.

"But I found it, it's mine!" Leroy said as he was now standing up with his nose busted.

"It's not yours! Where the hell did you found it anyway?!"

"In the sheriff station, on the table." Leroy said with a shrug.

Regina who was inside besides her children and watched the entire scene unfold, she was able to hear them talking, because Emma was shouting and Leroy probably didn't know how loud he was speaking. - So when he said that he got the gun from the sheriff station she just frowned at that, all this situation because of the blonde's negligence.

"What!? How did you managed to get in there anyway?" Emma asked him because she spent there the entire morning and nobody stepped inside.

"The door was open. I came in to see if I could get my hip drink back, nobody was there so I took my hip back and found the gun."

"Little bastard.." Emma mumbled as she wiped drops of sweat on her forehead. "You stole the gun!"

"Hey! When you find something that is lost its not stealing!"

"But the gun wasn't lost!"

"Then why was it there?!"

"Because that's the damn sheriff station, whatever is in there belongs to there!"

"Makes no sense to me, Swan. I will keep it." Leroy spoke as he turned around to walk out.

Regina had enough of this nonsense and was going to end it, getting the gun back and give Emma an ear full. So she walked out of the mansion without saying anything. "Mom, where are you going?!" Lizzy asked with a curious expression as she then looked out of the window and saw her mother fiercely approaching the scene, so Lizzy just grinned, this was the best she had compared to TV.

"Hmn, you are going to screw it up." Em mumbled to her fiancee as she wrinkled her nose.

"Shut up, I am not." Gina frowned at her before look back out.

"Oh no, stay there or I'll shoot you!" Emma shouted at him as she quickly aimed her gun at him; she had enough of chasing the damn dwarf around, she wasn't going to run again.

"You wouldn't!" Leroy gasped as he turned around to face the blonde again.

"Just try me, Leroy!" Emma said with a frown, she'd never harm the dwarf but maybe he'd buy the threat.

"She wouldn't, but I would. So give the damn gun back, you little dwarf and get lost." Regina almost barked out those words, she woke up in a bad mood to find out the blonde wasn't by her side, and knowing she couldn't get some stuff done because of this nonsense only pissed her off more, also the fact that he took it from the sheriff's office, the blame would be totally on Emma and Regina would let her know that.

Leroy almost felt like life was leaving him when he heard the mayor's threat, but while he was so busy now staring at her and trying to figure out an excuse, Emma quickly tackled him and began to struggle him with a gun, she had him pinned down but he was still strong to hold the gun while she was trying to snatch it from his fingers.

The next thing they heard was a loud _bang_ and Emma yelping in pain as she quickly pressed her both palms against her ear. The freaking dwarf had pressed the trigger while the gun was right besides her head! He could have killed her, and now just left her with a freaking deaf ear and a super headache, she was still recovering from her concussion, this damn people in Storybrooke don't give her a break.

Everybody gasped in the mansion, waiting for the worst, but they saw their younger mother on her knees trying to stand up slowly.

Regina was shocked and fear quickly strike her after hearing that bang, when she closed her eyes she thought she'd open them again and find the blonde lifeless on the ground again and with more blood on her, but she only found her rolling slowly on the ground while groaning in pain, holding her ear and trying to stand up. - She clenched her jaw and easily snatched the gun from the dwarf's hand because he was freaking out with what he just did, and before she could say or do anything to him, he was already running away with fear in his eyes.

"Stupid dwarf, ugh." Emma mumbled as she stood up and shut her eyes tightly while still having her palm pressed against her ear, it hurt like a bitch.

"Emma, are you alright? Are you hurt? Did the bullet hit you?" Regina quickly fired questions and was now approaching the blonde.

"What?" Emma said as she heard Regina's voice but didn't understand much of it.

Regina frowned slightly as she looked at the blonde's palm and saw no blood rolling down from the small spaces between her fingers, that was good because it meant no wound was left, however the brunette is sure the other woman is having a big struggle on hearing with that ear. "Here, let me." Regina mumbled as she was now one step away from Emma and replaced the blonde's hand with her own as she used her magic to heal the blonde.

"Ooooh, kiss, kiss, kiss!" Lizzy cheered.

Emma was just so focused on the pain that she didn't realize Regina was so close, whenever she cured her ear, and the pain from there stopped, she just looked at the brunette and took this chance to take details of the mayor's facial features, she was indeed a beautiful one..

"Come on, mom, just take a step forward no big deal!" Lizzy whined as Vivienne giggled.

"She aint doing it." Ian commented.

"Shh, she will." Lizzy hit his arm slightly.

"Nah, she won't, watch it. Either they eye sex, or ma will lean in and mom will lean back and quickly change subject." Ian said as his older mothers were staring a bit confused at him, feeling weird that their son probably was right.

"But they need to kiss, and now!" Henry also began to whine along with Lizzy.

"I-...thanks Regina.." Emma mumbled as she watched the other woman staring at her lips while she spoke but then brown eyes met with green ones again.

"Come inside, I got aspirin. I am sure you have a major headache now." Regina spoke after clearing her throat and taking an awkward step backwards.

"Ha! I told ya! They aint gonna do it." Ian said with a big grin even though he was kind of disappointed their mothers didn't kiss.

"Daamn, what does it take to make them kiss? Get naked?" Lizzy mumbled with a frown as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Elizabeth!" Gina gasped at her daughter.

"Maybe it'd work." Henry mumbled as he was now walking upstairs to get his stuff, cause he was sure his mother would take him to school now.

"See, I told you! They are going to put us in an embarrassing situation!" Now it was Em who whined as she looked at her lover.

Gina just shook her head with a sigh.

"Now shh, everybody act natural." Lizzy said as she just jumped to the couch and sat there like she was watching TV, even though she couldn't, but just stared at the dark screen anyway.

Regina and Emma stepped inside, as the brunette was leading her to the kitchen and Emma took a look in the living room to see everybody with a weird expression on and awkward waves, so Emma just showed an awkward smile and a wave as well. What were they up to?

Regina eventually had placed the gun over the table but she made sure it as unloaded, yes the mayor knew how to work with guns, one of her dirty little secrets and Emma was actually surprised to see Regina remove the bullets from the gun. "Here." Regina mumbled as she handed the blonde an aspirin and a glass of water.

"Thanks." Emma took the aspirin and drank the entire glass of water before place it on the table.

Regina was seriously thinking about just yell at the blonde now, but she thought better about it and decided to control her tongue. "I am going to take Henry to school, you stay here cause you have to still heal from the concussion and spend times with the triples, they keep nagging me about wanting you around."

"Oookay." Emma awkwardly spoke as she balanced on her feet.

Regina placed her hand over the gun and the bullets and in a second they were gone only leaving a small purple smoke cloud behind. "It's saved in my vault for now." Regina let the blonde at ease who simple nodded. So now the brunette was just going to get her purse and car keys while Henry now stepped inside the kitchen with his backpack and hugged his blonde mother tightly.

"See ya, ma." Henry said with a big grin.

Emma just smiled down at him and ruffled with his hair before give him the hug back. "Have fun at school, kid."

* * *

Emma did spent the whole day at Regina's Mansion like the brunette told her to, the triples kept her busy the entire day by wanting to be in constant chat with her, and make her tell them about some funny memories she had because there were things she remembered that the older version of her didn't.

Right now everybody was waiting for Regina to be back, they found it odd that she spent the whole day out, but Emma figured she was taking care of Mayor's paper work or whatever.

"Oh my god, guys!" Lizzy gasped as she had her face almost glued to the window. "Mom rides a motorcycle!" Lizzy gasped.

* * *

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we go.**

* * *

Chapter 12: 'Mom rides a bike?' - Part II

 **Regina's Mansion**

* * *

 _Emma did spent the whole day at Regina's Mansion like the brunette told her to, the triples kept her busy the entire day by wanting to be in constant chat with her, and make her tell them about some funny memories she had because there were things she remembered that the older version of her didn't._

 _Right now everybody was waiting for Regina to be back, they found it odd that she spent the whole day out, but Emma figured she was taking care of Mayor's paper work or whatever._

" _Oh my god, guys!" Lizzy gasped as she had her face almost glued to the window. "Mom rides a motorcycle!" Lizzy gasped._

* * *

"What? No way!" Ian said as he quickly stood up from the couch and rushed to the window to see his younger brunette mother stepping out of a dark badass bike with Henry behind her. Their brother eventually spotted them out staring, so he just showed thumbs up and was probably smiling but they couldn't see because he still had the helmet on.

Vivienne slowly approached the window and looked at what they were pointing out with her mouth open in a small 'o'. "But I thought mom hated motorcycles.."

"Hell yeah, this is awesome." Ian said with a big grin since he loved his motorcycle and it was already a big deal on getting his mothers allow him to even have one, and if his past mother liked them then it meant in the future he'd have a better motorcycle or something!

Emma frowned slightly at what they were talking about so eventually she got curious and stood behind them staring out at the window; that's when she saw Regina removing her helmet and do all that epic hair flip like in commercials, which was incredible hot and sexy. Then she was helping Henry remove his helmet, and the young teen seemed to just be ready to jump in happiness and Regina had her strict expression like always.

When they stepped inside and came into their view, Henry still had a big grin in his face and rushed up to Emma. "Ma, ma! I rode in a motorcycle! Isn't it awesome?!"

Emma smiled down at him and she was about to join his excitement till she took a small glance at Regina who clearly didn't want Henry to be so excited about it. "Yeah, it's cool." She just shrugged.

"Cool? Come on ma, it's the best!"

"It's a death trap." Regina commented as she placed the helmets on the stand and removed her coat while letting out a heavy sigh; she clearly wasn't having a good idea.

Emma pressed her lips together feeling slightly awkward and not knowing what to say.

"It's still awesome." Ian commented as he punched Henry's arm slightly before ruffle his hair.

Henry looked up at his brother with a smirk and then pushed his arm when he messed up with his hair.

"Nevertheless, I am just waiting for my car to get fixed and then we will never see that motorcycle again." Regina commented as she was now taking off her earrings.

"But mom, it's so cool. Can't we just keep it and use it time to time? You know how to ride well." Now Henry was basically making puppy eyes to his brunette mother, even though he was dead sure she'd deny.

"No."

And it was all that Henry needed to know to drop his arms forward and let out a sigh. "Fineee."

"Go wash up, Henry." Regina told him as the teen boy simple nodded and went upstairs while dragging his bag on the ground. "Don't do that, it will ruin the backpack." Regina snapped.

Henry rolled his eyes and dropped the backpack over his shoulder while walking upstairs.

"What happen to your car, mom?" Vivienne asked as she tilted her head to the side.

The upper corner from Regina's lip twitched as she thought about her car. "Well it seems the dwarf shot my car."

 _Oh uh.._ Emma cursed herself as she was absolutely sure the blame would be on her, she just had to wait.

"What?" Lizzy tried to control a chuckle that was threatening to come out, but she saw the dangerous glare her mother had, so she decided to clear her throat and get a hang of it.

"After dropping Henry off at school, there was always this annoying noise that sounded like a metal piece just jumping in the car, I called the tow and when I got to there, the damn man said he doesn't have any car I can use as a temporary replacement so I had to take the damn bike." Regina allowed a frustrated heavy sigh escape from her lips when she finished her words. "If somebody knew how to lock the sheriff station properly, none of this would've happen."

 _And here we go.._ Emma bit the inside of her cheek.

The triples looked at their blonde mother who seemed to be preparing herself for an argument.

"It's not my fault, Regina. I was out of the sheriff station all day yesterday and today I only started working early and then get Leroy and now I am here."

"So you are blaming your father? Or are you using excuses to cover your mistake?" Regina shot her a challenging glare.

"I am not blaming anybody. Maybe Leroy just broke in." Emma frowned at her.

"I doubt he would be able to do such thing; plus I passed by the station and David said the lock wasn't forced, so clearly it was unlocked."

"So? You can still broke in without messing up with the lock."

"Not everybody has the same criminal skills as you, Miss Swan." Regina now snapped.

And Emma was left a bit speechless and angry, she could know how to control her tongue around Regina, but if the brunette keep pushing her like this, she will totally blow up.

This was the hint to make the triples go quietly upstairs and leave their younger mothers behind, taking care of their argument, even though they still stayed at the top of the stairs, hidden, to keep listening to their argument.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Emma finally asked.

"Pardon me?"

"Why you keep acting like that towards me? I don't freaking get you, Regina. First you are kind, then you are planning my death? Like what the hell?" Emma was seriously confused by Regina's behavior, she hardly fully understand the woman, but this time it was messing her up too much.

Regina frowned as she stepped closer to the blonde. "Miss Swan, need I to remind you we are not friends?"

Emma gulped as she kept her position. "Clearly you don't want to."

"And why in hell would I want to be your friend?"

Now Emma didn't know what to say, there isn't much she can say, she helped Regina a lot, and the brunette probably knows that, but Emma did the ultimate betrayal on her when she brought Marian back.

"Exactly. The only thing I request from you now is to just do your job right and take care of Henry time to time."

Emma felt her magic in conflict inside her, so she knew the best thing to do now was just get the hell out of here and calm herself down. "Yes, ma'am." She spat out before quickly snatch her jacket from the couch and just storm out of the damn mansion.

Regina watched the blonde leaving, and she did nothing to stop her, she only walked up to the door to lock it before go to the kitchen and prepare dinner. She didn't know why she was acting like this to the blonde, well she kinda knew, everything was just so frustrating that she had to put out her frustration on somebody, and Emma was the right person to because she was that one who would never hate her. However it's not right to treat the blonde like that and Regina hates herself for disrespecting the blonde and also for fooling herself that she didn't feel anything for the other woman.

"Ooh snap." Lizzy mumbled as she now stood up from the ground since she was on her fours along with her twins.

"Man, mom's harsh." Ian commented.

"A bit yes." Not even Vivienne would deny that.

"What are you guys doing?" Em spoke up with Gina by her side.

They felt a shiver in their spine because they were being sneaky. "Nothing." Lizzy quickly spoke because their mothers always told them who rude is to listen to other people's conversations.

Gina perked up an eyebrow but Em quickly shrugged it off and went to the stairs to get downstairs and get herself something eat.

"Wait, ma, it's not wise to go down now." Lizzy said as she quickly grabbed her mother's wrist.

"Why not? I am hungry." Em whined.

"Yeah but don't you want mom to yell at you?" Ian told her as Em simple frowned in confusion.

"You two..well your younger selves just had an argument, and we are sure mom's pissed just like ma is." Vivienne explained.

"And mom's downstairs, in the kitchen, probably making dinner. So seeing your face.." Lizzy moved her hand in front of her mother's face. "Is probably the last thing she wants to see now."

Em gasped as she felt kind of offended. "It cant be that bad."

"Your death." Lizzy said as she let go off her mother's wrist.

Em wasn't now sure if she should really go downstairs so she looked at her fiancee and gave her a small nervous smile, basically begging her with her eyes to come along.

Gina rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Let's go." She took her lover's hand in hers and just went downstairs, when they were about to step in the kitchen, they witness the younger Regina throwing a glass of wine hard against the wall.

Em quickly gulped as she shifted uncomfortable on her feet. "Okay, babe, let's just go upstairs, I am cool with no eating for tonight." She whispered to Gina as she began to tug on her hand to lead her upstairs, before the younger Regina could see them.

Gina was even surprised with her own rage, maybe because it has been almost two decades since she felt such anger. "Yeah, maybe its the best.." She mumbled and just went back upstairs with Em.

The triples were on the top of the stairs with a grin on their faces and their arms folded in front of their chests. "We told you guys."

* * *

The next day, when the triples made sure Regina was more calm, they asked her if their blonde mother could come over, she made up excuses, saying she was super busy with work and reports and so on; but after nagging her about it for awhile, she eventually allowed them to call Emma, but she could only take them out for ice-cream and be back in two hours. They figured it was the best deal they could get out from her, so they agreed. Their older mothers were in a good mood because it was their anniversary, eighteen years together. - So now they just had to enjoy the couple of hours they could spend with their blonde mother and try make her less angry at their brunette mother because they promised it to Henry; the poor boy found out through the triples that their mothers had an argument and he got upset because they were suppose to just happily bond! He wanted to continue with his operation but he had school, so the triples were in charge of that while he was away.

"Okay, how hard can it actually be to convince ma to talk to mom again?" Vivienne asked as she was putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Maybe not much, but convince mom to talk to ma? Ooh that will be impossible." Ian shook his head as he was already picturing it.

"hmn.." Lizzy was thinking and looking outside from the window so she could see her mother coming, and whenever she saw the yellow car she smiled brightly, she was about to turn and rush downstairs to meet her mother, till she realized somebody else was there too. When her mother was making her way to the porch, Killian showed up out of nowhere, rushing towards her mother and she watched them for awhile, they were talking, then kissed and then all of sudden Hook just picked up her mother and dropped her over his shoulder. _Ehh savage and kinky.._ Lizzy thought to herself and then she quickly got an idea. "I know how! Just play along with me guys." And with that she quickly left the bedroom.

The two other triples looked at each other wondering what was their sister's idea but then just shrugged and went after her.

Lizzy went up to the guest room of their older mothers, and she was about to open the door, till she remembered last time she did that without knocking didn't go so well, so she knocked and covered her eyes with her free hand before open the door. "Moms, quick! We are getting you two together." After telling them that and closing the door, she went downstairs.

Both Em and Gina gasped as they quickly managed to wrap their robes around each other again. "God damn it, this was the best part.." Em groaned. Gina just shook her head with a huff also annoyed that she was so close to get completely naked and enjoy their anniversary. "Let's go, I have a bad feeling about this." Gina spoke as she got off of her fiance and they quickly changed to their clothes by using magic.

"Mom, mom, mom! Hook is kidnapping ma!" Lizzy said out loud as she saw her brunette mother reading something on the couch.

Regina perked up an eyebrow as she looked at her daughter. "What are you talking about?" Whatever the young girl was talking made no sense.

"Come, I just saw him taking mom, let's hurry!" And with that Lizzy was just rushing to the door and the other two triples were catching up with her, unsure what to do.

"Elizabeth, you can't leave this house!" Regina called out for her but it was already too late and her other two siblings were outside too. "Goddamn it, I just wanted to read in peace." She huffed out and stood up from the coach as she marched outside to get the triples back inside.

"Hurry, mom. They went to the docks!" Lizzy now called out for her mother as she grabbed her siblings wrist and tugged them along with her so they could run, and basically force her mother to follow.

"This is nonsense!" Regina called out after them and groaned at the fact she didn't have her car and there was no way she'd use that damn motorcycle, so she just followed the triples which she had to admit they ran pretty well but Regina could pull off her skills with heels on.

* * *

 **The docks**

At some point on the way the triples used their magic to teleport themselves to the docks and their mothers did the same. They could tell Regina was furious, and their other two mothers seemed to be more frustrated that their time was ruined.

Lizzy got herself into some smaller boat that she knew belonged to Hook, and she just rushed to the cabin, with her siblings along. However her biggest mistake was open the small door of the cabin and look inside, because she was sure this was a picture that would burn in her brain forever. "Oh god, no!" Lizzy gasped along with her brother and sister as they quickly moved away from the cabin. Ian felt like he was going to throw up, Vivienne had a confused yet disgusted expression on, and Lizzy was extremely disgusted.

Regina perked up an eyebrow at the triples expressions wondering what the hell was going on, they dragged her out of her mansion to the damn docks, and to some stupid boat. She frowned and got on the boat as she pushed the door from the cabin and she hoped she didn't.

"Mom, don't!" Lizzy quickly spoke as she tried to reach for her mother's hand but she couldn't hold her back.

"Regina?!" Emma gasped as she wasn't sure if she should push Hook off of her, or just hold him close to cover her shirtless torso.

Regina stared a bit speechless but then something else invaded her expression, which was anger and hurt. She bit the inside of her cheek and stepped out of the boat. "Let's go home." She told the triples as their other two mothers were extremely confused and lost.

The triples awkwardly stepped out of the boat still with their disgusted expression on. "Sorry mom." Lizzy and Vivienne mumbled. They were apologizing for letting her see their other mother like that with Hook.

"You three misbehaved once more, and your other mothers already gave you a punishment, but I am giving another. Which is, you aren't allowed to go out with your mother." Regina pointed at the cabin as her lip twitched. "You will only be able to hang out with her within the mansion, and only for couple of hours."

"Mom, that's not fair." Lizzy whined.

"You know what's not fair? Having my time disturbed for this nonsense!" Regina shouted at them before turn on her heel and start walking away. "Now everybody get home." She said to the older versions of her and Emma and to the triples as well, whenever they disappeared into their own smoke clouds, Regina was about to do the same till Emma spoke.

"Regina wait!" Emma called out for her as she was still fixing the bottom of her shirt.

"Miss Swan, I have nothing to talk to you, so please leave me alone." Regina kept her back facing the blonde refusing to turn around and let her know that there were tears threatening to roll down. "If you want to hang out with the filthy pirate rather than enjoy your time with your own children, then please don't bother to show up again."

"But Regi-" Before Emma could say anything else, Regina had disappeared. "God damn it.."

* * *

 **Ooooooh**

 **Thoughts?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys, don't you worry, I got this. Y'all need to wait, cause then it will be worth of it.**

 **Also just one more chapter of drama then things will be cool after.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Secretary's Desk And Ceiiling

 **The Docks**

"Swan, care to tell me why those kids were here?" Hook asked as he stepped out of the cabin, only with his leather pants on.

Emma was still staring at the empty spot where once Regina stood before disappearing. She fucked up good, she knew, but this wasn't suppose to go like this.

"Swan? Swan!?" Hook now shouted to get her attention.

Emma snapped out of it as she looked at the shirtless pirate. "What?!" She said a bit too loud, but her mind was driving miles right now, and she couldn't think straight.

"Who are those kids? I saw them back in the diner with Regina."

"They are just..kids, Hook."

"Don't lie to me, Swan. Rumors run fast in this town."

"What?" Emma now blinked as she stared at him.

"People are saying those kids are yours and Regina's. How is that even possible? Did you ended up having three more kids and Regina adopted them or what?" He finished his words with a sarcastic chuckle.

Emma's lip twitched. "They are her kids too."

"So you actually end up having three more kids and Regina adopts them?" Now he was wondering if he should actually act sarcastic.

"No, I am telling you that they are her kids, biological."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Nothing makes sense anymore, Hook! So why the hell surprised?!" She snapped because it was too much to take at once.

Hook frowned and stared at her for a bit, till things were slowly clicking in his head. "Are you telling me those kids are product of true love and magic?"

"That's what they say."

"So the evil queen is your true love?" He snarled.

"Don-" Emma took a deep breath or else she would be shouting again. "Don't call her that, and yes that's what the kids say."

"Whoa." Hook now took a step back and stared kind of surprised. "Pardon me, Swan. But that's insane."

Emma frowned and refused to comment.

"You are the bloody savior, and your true love is a murder?"

"Stop calling her names, she isn't that person anymore." Emma warned him.

"Either way, we all know there's a bit of evil queen within her." Hook frowned at her.

And Emma gulped because as much as she'd like to say no, she couldn't, but that doesn't mean Regina's a bad person; Emma still has her rebel teen side within her, and that doesn't mean she will start making trouble.

"This has to end, Emma."

"What?"

"It's either her or me."

"You are going to make me choose?"

"If you pick her, I have to break up with you. I don't want to get attached to know later on you will bed with the bloody evil queen."

"Stop calling her that!" Emma snapped again.

"Whatever, Swan. Just pick."

Emma stared at the empty spot where Regina was standing before look back at Hook.

She had made her choice.

* * *

 **Regina's Office**

After the unfortunate moment between the triples and Emma and the bloody pirate, Regina had decided to just go to her office and get her mind off her personal troubles and just focus on paper. Why this situation hurt her so much, she wasn't sure, she couldn't be falling for the savior now, right? That shouldn't be happening right now..If she did the math right, they would only get together in a year..

 _A year wow.._ Now that she thought about it, it wasn't that long..would her life really change in a year? Could she actually have her happiness in a year?

"Regina?" A male voice broke in silence of her office and of her thoughts. She snapped out of it and looked up to see Robin standing in front of her office door and closing it behind him before take few steps forward. - She was surprised to see him, because it has been weeks since they even took a glance at each other, and months since they spoke to each other.

"Robin..wha-" She cleared her throat to get a better grip of herself. "What are you doing here?"

"I just..wanted to check on you."

Regina forced a smile and looked back down at the papers. "How kind of you."

"I mean it, Regina. Are you good?"

"I am as good as anybody can be in this kind of situation." She simple stated.

Robin sighed and balanced awkwardly on his feet. "I see. I understand."

"Do you?"

"Yes, of course, Regina. I mean we are both in this situation." He let out a dry small chuckle.

"Is it now? I am sure I don't have a pregnant wife and a toddler." She was now the one letting out a dry chuckle.

"You know what I meant, Regina."

"No, I don't. You keep saying that you feel the same pain as me, but do you really? You seem to love your wife more than anything."

"I gave my vow, my word."

"Yeah, an honorable thief."

"I thought we were pass this, Regina."

"I thought so. But now you are here, may I know why?"

"I just.." Robin bit the inside of his cheek. "I missed you."

"Oh no, I am not anybody's second choice. I am not somebody you can come to whenever your wife isn't giving you the treatment you want." She spat out those words.

"It's not that!" Robin quickly spoke. "We had a great time together, I simple missed us, and I wanted to see if you were well."

Regina frowned, trying to control everything within her to not just snap at him. "As you can see I am fine, so please leave."

"But Reg-"

"Leave."

Robin sighed out and simple did what he was told. However when he left the office, he wasn't aware that the blonde savior listened to the whole conversation and was now hiding behind the desk of Regina's secretary. The woman simple gave a small smile to Robin and whenever the man left, Emma crawled out from the desk and gave an apologetic smile to the secretary. She was going to talk with Regina but after this, she figured the brunette needed a break from drama, plus she had to take care of something now.

* * *

 **Regina's Mansion**

"Now care to explain me what really happened in that cabin?" Gina said with a slight frown as she stared at her triples that were sitting on the couch with a guilty and yet disgusted expression on.

"Well you see mom.." Vivienne cleared her throat. "Ma was shirtless..Hook was shirtless...so yeah.." She figured she didn't have to say anything else.

Gina wrinkled her nose in disgust and Em gasped.

"I am sorry mom, we didn't want that to happen! We just wanted you two to meet, and we thought mom would believe the whole kidnapping thing and kick the pirates ass and take ma. Like you know when that happens in movies, it always works." Lizzy said.

"This isn't a movie, Elizabeth."

"Yes, but a lot of weird things had happen already around this town, so I thought why not?" Lizzy showed an apologetic smile.

"You realize this might have just changed everything?" Gina told her.

"Do you think it is that bad?" Em asked.

"I know myself, and I am pretty sure it is that bad." Gina frowned at her fiancee.

"Okay, remember you aren't mad at me but at my younger self.." Em mumbled with a small pout.

"I know dear." Gina sighed.

"We can fix this." Lizzy said.

"I am sure you three already done enough. I have another idea in mind, though." Gina stated.

"What do you have in mind?" Em asked.

"We can show them our happy memories together and they will realize what wonderful future awaits for them."

"You sure that will work?"

"Positive, but we got a bigger issue at our hands now.."

"What's that?"

"How do we get our younger selves together in a room."

"Aah, that's gonna suck."

* * *

 **The Rabbit Hole**

The very moment Emma had left Regina's office, she decided to stalk Robin for awhile, and through the day she found out that he went to the forest to see his lovely wife and what pissed her off the most, was that after having that conversation with Regina, he launched himself at his wife's lips without a second thought. The hell was wrong with this man? Did he wanted a wife and a mistress? That made her feel disgusted and now here she is in the damn Rabbit Hole, that she actually appreciates to come as long as its for fun and not basically following some forest guy.

Right now he was playing pool with his buddies and Emma stood at the balcony having her beer with her back facing them, but she could catch few sentences from their conversation.

"So how's the wife, Robin?"

"Pretty good."

"And the mistress?"

"Ha, ha. No mistress."

"But I am pretty sure you'd like that."

"Sorry mate, but I don't kiss and tell."

Emma's lip twitched at that because she was sure he did not kissed Regina, or at least she hoped he didn't.

"Aw man, if I was on your shoes, I'd totally bang my wife and then bed with the evil queen. The adrenaline must be pleasuring."

"It is."

The hell? Why did Robin kept feeding the rumors? Or did this shit actually happened and Emma wasn't aware.

"So how is the majesty in bed?"

"She does everything else a wife won't do."

And that's when Emma had enough of this stupid talk. She gripped tightly onto her beer and stepped out from the booth as she approached Robin and poked his shoulder. "Hey, Robin."

Robin perked up an eyebrow and turned around to face Emma. "Hey sheriff." He was kind of confused why would be Emma talking to him, because they never really interacted before.

Emma forced him a smile before splash the rest of the beer she had in her cup against his wife.

"What the livin' hel-" Before he could say anything else, he felt a strong punch against his cheek, knocking him over the pool table.

"You are such shameless bastard!" Emma shouted as she quickly gripped onto the collar of his shirt and forced him stay down over the pool table. "How dare you to speak of Regina like that?! Weren't you an honorable man?!" She punched his face again, she was completely raging and taking all her frustration on him, even though only 10% of her frustration was about him. "You are just another filthy pig!"

"The hell you talking about, blondie?! Get off of me!" Robin shouted at her as he tried to push her off, but he felt the magic against him, he could even see the white light forming against Emma's fists and he was sure if she punched him again, he'd be knocked out, so he used the strength had in his feet and pressed them against Emma's belly, quickly pushing her away from him, and he took that chance to stand up and rub his sore cheek.

Emma groaned when those feet hit her and pushed her away. "You know exactly what I am talking about. You don't have the right to talk about a woman like that! Specially not to a woman like her!" She shouted at him and approached him with her fists clenched.

"Shut the hell up, savior! You don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh I don't? Then let me explain it to everybody." Emma said as she noticed everybody else in the Rabbit Hole were staring at them. "Our Robin Hood right here, loves to cheat on his wife and it seems he wanted Regina to be his mistress." She spat out those words as she felt like punching him again. "He's just a cold heart bastard, who didn't feel satisfied enough when he broke her heart to go after his wife!"

"Well, she is my wife!"

"You didn't even think about her when you was with Regina! If you really loved her, you'd never give up on such bond just because your wife is back."

"I gave my word! It's my duty to be there for her."

"Then leave Regina the hell alone!" Emma snapped and throw another strong punch, making sure she'd leave his nose busted but also knocking him out; she didn't realize she went too far till she felt her white magic burning her knuckles.

"Emma!" David gasped and he finally arrived the Rabbit Hole a bit breathless since he got called about some trouble that was going down in the bar that involved his daughter; and he couldn't believe he'd find his daughter knocking out Robin Hood.

Emma's magic calmed down after hearing a familiar voice, she turned her head to look at her father and she was sure what he had to do. "I am sorry, but it had to be done."

David frowned slightly, feeling completely bad about doing this. "You went too far."

"Just do your job." Emma said as she turned her back at her father and placed her hands behind, letting him easily handcuff her.

* * *

 **Sheriff's Station**

Emma spent the rest of the day of yesterday and the night in the cell, and it was already afternoon, as she was getting herself on the awful bed for another night in the cell; she still had to spend two more days in it, and she should be grateful that her daughter wasn't being more tough on her. When she told him to drop the subject because she didn't want to talk about it, he did, which she was grateful and she also made him promise to not bring Snow and calm her down because she was going to have a long conversation with her mother and explain her the whole situation, because honestly she wasn't ready to talk to anybody, she felt like she needed a drink, well a bunch of them, stay away from Storybrooke from awhile and come back in three days or something. She needed some peace.

Emma snapped out of her thoughts when her father was now removing the keys from the cell. "Well, it seems somebody is bailing you out." He said with a sigh.

Emma frowned slightly, wondering who could be. "Who?" She was sure it wasn't her father because he had to do his job right, was it her mother? She thought David had a grip of her mother's actions about this!

"Me."

Emma looked up, and behind her father stood Regina. "What.." She mumbled and was more confused than ever. Why the hell would Regina bail her out?

David open the cell and allowed Emma to step out of from it and when she did, he locked it again.

"Come along, Miss Swan. We have to talk." Regina told her as she was already turning her back to leave.

And Emma was just more confused, she looked at her father who simple gave her a 'I don't know' look and shrug. _I guess I gotta find it out by myself.._ She thought to herself with a sigh and just followed after Regina.

* * *

 **Regina's Mansion**

Let's just say when the two women stepped back in the mansion, the triples were surprised and shocked to see their younger mothers walking inside, together. Did they missed something? Weren't they upset at each other? Was their brunette mother letting them spend an hour with their blonde mother? No, she wasn't, because they were going upstairs to the office.

Their older mothers stepped out from the kitchen and perked up an eyebrow at their children, wondering if they could explain them but they simple shook their heads with a shrug.

So it was time to go eavesdrop.

 **...**

"Have a seat." Regina said as she was walking up to her cabin with her cider. "Care for a drink?"

Emma awkwardly sat on the couch as she stared at Regina. "Ah huh, sure." She shrugged.

After getting two glasses of cider, Regina handed one to Emma and sat down on a chair across Emma. "Now will you explain me what exactly happen between you and Robin?"

Emma was taking a sip from her cider and when she heard Regina's next words, she groaned. "Nothing much. Drunk misunderstood." Emma said with a shrug as she stared down at her glass.

"David told me you weren't drunk."

"Well Robin was."

"He also told me Robin went to the hospital and the reports stated he was not drunk, but he's with a broken nose and a chipped tooth."

"Do we seriously have to talk about this?" Emma groaned again.

"Yes we do, because rumors say the argument was about me." Regina frowned slightly as she took a sip from her cider.

"It's no big deal."

"Tell me."

"But-"

"Now."

Emma sighed out and moved slightly her glass in a rotation move. "He just pissed me off with what he said about you."

"And what exactly did he say?"

"Nothing much, Regina." Emma chewed her lower lip. "We seriously shouldn't be talking about this."

"Yes we should and we will. Now carry on."

"Ugh… he was talking to his buddies and they keep talking about you like you were a piece of meat they want to fu-..bang.. and Robin simple keep feeding their thoughts and make them think he was with his wife and with you as his mistress." Emma scratched her cheek. "So I snapped."

Regina was trying her best to not let those words disgust her, they didn't hurt her, at least not as much as she knew they would do in the past, but not anymore. "Why were you at the Rabbit Hole?"

"What?" Emma frowned slightly wondering why that was the only thing Regina was caring about.

"You were before with..Hook. What lead you to the Rabbit Hole?" Regina figured Emma would be busy with Hook the entire day.

Emma took a sip from her cider as she just remembered the issue she had with Hook. "I followed Robin."

"Why?"

"Cause… I kind of overheard the conversation you two had back in your office.." She mumbled those words not wanting to get scolded by Regina.

Regina frowned and looked away while drinking the rest of her cider. So Emma was there and listened to their conversation, she wasn't sure what to feel about this, part of her felt flattered and happy that Emma stood for her, but the other part of her felt kind of helpless and she hated feeling helpless.

"Look, Regina. I am sorry I didn't mean to, but after that I felt the need to confront him."

"Why did you?"

"Well because.." Emma stared down at her now empty glass. "He has no right to play around with you like that. I know that bringing Marian back was my big mistake and I know I ruined everything, so the least I can do is keep Robin's filthy hands away and let him stop treating you like you are his toy." She shrugged.

Regina took a deep breath as she stood up from her chair. "I don't need your help, Miss Swan." She said as she went to get herself more cider.

Emma frowned slightly and just placed the glass on the coffee table, she didn't know why she even tried. "I know, sorry." She stood up from the couch, getting herself to leave before another argument started between her and Regina.

"But I am thankful you stood up for myself when I couldn't." Regina took a big sip from her cider, still with her back facing the blonde woman. "So thank you, Emma."

Emma smiled at the end of Regina's words, because the brunette finally was treating her by her first name again and that she knew Regina was indeed thankful. "Anytime, Regina." She said with a smile and left the office, leaving Regina to her thoughts and she simple walked out of the mansion not even aware that her family from the future was basically floating, closer to the ceiling so they wouldn't get caught when she left the office.

Henry now left his bedroom and was surprised to see his future family on the ceiling. "Whoa, spider man skills." He mumbled with a grin.

* * *

 **There it is. Thoughts?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here we go with Gina and Em show their younger selves their memories.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Happy Memories

 **Regina's Mansion**

"Okay so how do you plan to do this?" Em asked as she sat on top of her fiancee's lap.

Gina simple laid back on the bed while staring at the ceiling and messing around with her engagement ring that was on her finger. "Maybe we could set up something and then just force them to see the memories, I am sure at some point they will get curious and won't walk away."

Em made random circles over the brunette's belly with her fingertip. "But aren't they okay, now? I mean they seemed fine when they finished their conversation yesterday at your office."

"I know myself too well, love. I am probably having a hard time taking everything in and also surprised that you stood up for me like that. And I may or may not want to see you right now."

Em frowned at that as she leaned over her lover, remaining inches away from her lips now. "We were too troublesome." She admitted.

"Yes, we were." Gina said as she looked up at Em's lips and pecked them gently. "I am so glad we are pass that." She grinned and wrapped her arms around her fiancee's waist.

Em nodded and pecked those plump lips. "But how are you going to do a set up anyway?" She grinned.

"Maybe, I will just call you and request your presence at the mansion. I am sure you will come if I say its something about Henry, or simple threatening you will be enough." Gina chuckled at the end of her words.

"Don't be mean." Em frowned. "And how are you going to show them our memories?"

"Well first of all I need my crystal ball that's probably in my vault, then I will need your blood."

Em gasped. "What?"

"Just a small cut dear, I will need mine too. Then the rest is the enchantment."

"And that will work?"

"Oh please, of course."

* * *

Later that night Em was acting like a spy to make sure Regina would stay in her office for awhile, so Gina could make the phone call and prepare everything. The triples seemed to give them less trouble, since they were spending more time in their bedrooms and Henry was probably plotting more for his operation.

"Hey, are you done?" Em half yelled and half whispered to her fiancee.

"No, you are being troublesome about picking up the god damn phone." Gina huffed out and called the younger Emma for the fifth time already.

And when she was about giving up, Emma answered and Gina quickly cleared her throat. "Miss Swan? Yes, can you please drop here for a minute? Henry's with tummy ache and he wants to see you." After finishing her words, Gina rolled her eyes and sighed. "Miss Swan, just hurry up. I will see you in ten minutes." And with that she ended the call, she had to act like her younger self the best possible.

"So done?" Em now approached the other woman.

"I am sure you will come, unless you want another argument tomorrow morning." Gina grinned and placed the phone down before peck her fiancee's cheek. "Now we wait.

Regina came downstairs and she perked up an eyebrow when she saw a kind of guilty look on their faces. "What are you guys planning?"

"Oh nothing, just our next date." Em grinned and wrapped her arm around Gina's waist, bringing her close.

Regina's eye twitched but she didn't comment about it, so she just keep her way to the kitchen.

* * *

When Gina said that Emma would be here in ten minutes, she was really hoping she would be here in ten minutes, but it has been thirty minutes and yet no sign of the blonde. "Didn't you say ten minutes?" Em asked as she tucked her legs underneath her while sitting on the couch.

"I thought my voice would be threatening enough." Gina said with a slight frown as she looked down at the phone, wondering if she should call again or not.

"You've gone soft, babe." Em grinned.

"Don't make me go harder." Gina smirked at her fiancee who simple pouted with a blush. "Or maybe you just don-" Before Gina could finish her words, somebody knocked on the door. Gina simple made her fiancee stay still on the couch and not get the door, because she wanted Regina to be the one, while she prepared what they needed to do this sharing memory thing.

The knocking keep on and Regina was walking downstairs with a rather pissed of expression because she as busy with some papers upstairs in her office and nobody would open the god damn door. When she saw that the future versions of her and Emma were on the couch she just frowned. "Thank you for getting that." She said with a huff and keep her way towards the door.

Whenever she open the door she was surprised and caught in trance at the sight.

"Heey.." Emma said a bit shyly as she smiled at Regina. The blonde woman was wearing a tight short red dress, with high heels on, and her usual straight hair was kind of wavy.

In a week Regina has seen Emma wearing two dresses and here she thought that the blonde didn't own a single dress or those high heels she just had on. She would have to admit that the blonde looked simple flawless and attracting, but now Regina also began to think why would the blonde be dressed like that. Another date with the bloody pirate or what? "Miss Swan, what are you doing here?"

Emma now frowned slightly wondering if the booze made her hallucinate that Regina had called her to come over. "What you mean? You called me saying that Henry had tummy ache and he wanted to see me.."

Regina perked up an eyebrow as she eyed Emma up and down. "I don't recall doing such thing."

"I did." Gina quickly interrupted as she stood behind Regina.

Regina frowned now and looked at her older self. "And why?"

"Cause we've got something to show you both." Gina explained while Em showed up as well and just did thumbs up with a smile.

"So you called me?" Emma was more confused but she wasn't really going to let her brain get hurt.

"Yes and I told you to be here in ten minutes, you took.." Gina looked down at her watch. "Thirty five minutes."

"Yeah, I wasn't in Storybrooke, took me longer to come." Emma said with a simple shrug as she was supporting all her weight on just one foot, letting the other one rest because of the high heels.

"You weren't in Storybrooke?" Regina quickly spoke.

And Emma could see judgmental and curious looks. "I went to Boston. Look, I just needed some place where I could drink without seeing familiar faces, you know?"

Regina just keep her judgmental look, and also showed kind of fear, because on a second she thought that Emma was planning to leave.

"It was just for the night, I was going crash at some motel and be here tomorrow morning. But then sh- you- whatever called me, so yeah.."

"So you drove all the way here drunk?" Regina asked with a frown.

"Look you called me about Henry.." Emma showed a sheepish smile.

"That's still no excuse to drive drunk."

"Yeah, okay, sorry about that." Emma quickly apologized because hearing Regina's yells right now was the last thing she wanted.

Regina let out a heavy sigh, she was only pissed because Emma could have seriously injured herself.

"Now come in." Gina said when she realized that their conversation had ended.

Em leaded them to the living room, where there was already a crystal ball on the coffee table. "Sit." Em said with a small smile as she pointed at the couch.

Emma sat down while fixing her dress, realizing that maybe she wore something that was a bit too short, and she was only realizing this because she was at Regina's place, back in the damn bar she could careless, and if people were throwing themselves at her she paid no attention to them, even though part of her was planning to just have fun for a night.

"What's the meaning of this?" Regina asked as she saw that her crystal ball was now in her living room, she was sure she saved it in her vault.

"Sit, sit." Gina said as she now came out of the kitchen with a knife.

Regina sat down besides Emma but her eyes were focused on the knife.

Em felt a shiver through her spine, but she knew the knife was just to make the small cut that Gina said it would be needed for the blood. "We are going to show you two our memories." Em said as she allowed her fiancee to cut her finger slightly.

"Memories?" Emma perked up an eyebrow as she watched them cutting their fingers, maybe she shouldn't have drank so much.

"You two are just being too stubborn about accepting what's there to come, so we will do a little push." Gina said while cutting the fingertip of her index finger and then placed the knife down over the coffee table, she grabbed her fiancee's hand and allowed their drop of blood fall over the crystal ball; after that she just began to mumble some enchantment and then the crystal ball began to lighten up. "Okay, it's ready. We are going to show you fir-"

"I did not agree with this." Regina quickly interrupted with a frown. "And you stop fidgeting." She snapped while looking at Emma.

Emma pouted and just messed with her dress again, she was trying to cover up her thighs good enough but then her boobs would be out more, so it was just bothersome for her. "Your older self is making me feel uncomfortable." Emma mumbled.

Regina perked up an eyebrow and looked at her older version, seeing that the woman was indeed checking Emma out. Was she that bold in the future?

"I thought we couldn't do that!" Em gasped as she folded her arms.

"I am just surprised. In a week I've seen you wearing more dresses than in eighteen years." Gina commented with a shrug. "What's the occasion?"

Emma frowned slightly, here we go again. "No occasion."

"So no date?" This time it was Regina who asked.

Emma looked at Regina before press her lips together and look away. "There's nobody to have a date with."

Regina frowned slightly wondering if that meant exactly what she wanted it to mean.

"Hook?" Gina asked, damn hoping that the blonde ditched his ass already.

"Look Hook wasn't even a real boyfriend. He got all upset when he found out the triples were ours, and said something about not wanting to get attached if in the end I am dumping him for Regina; so he made me choose between Regina or him." Emma said as she stared at the three people that were looking at her. "So I just decided to have one single night of fun in Boston to ignore all my problems and feelings about this for a simple night."

Regina didn't comment because she just found out that Hook made Emma choose and Emma had chosen her, and here she thought she'd just run to the pirates arms and maybe that the blonde was right about a parallel universe or whatever.

"Anyway, carry on." Emma spoke not wanting the attentions to be on her, because it was already awkward before she started talking.

Regina snapped out of her thoughts. "No carry on. I don't want to see those memories."

"Why not?" Em whined.

"Because they belong to the future." Regina was just afraid of what she was about to see, she feared getting too much hope after this and then everything would be ruined in the end.

"Yes but they are good memories! Come on watch them." Em said with puppy eyes and a pout, not remembering that her charm didn't work that well on the younger Regina.

Emma had snatched a pillow that was between the couch and Regina's back; when the brunette look at her with a frown, she simple showed a sheepish smile and placed the pillow over her lap, she was tired of fixing the damn dress, so she'd just cover it up. "I want to watch though." Emma commented as she looked up at Gina and Em.

"Great!" Gina said with a big smile. "So first we-"

"Why?" Regina interrupted again.

Emma looked a bit confused at Regina. "Why not? It's like movie time, it will be fun, they said it was a good memories."

"This isn't a movie, Miss Swan."

"Yes but it's the best we can get, so let's see it." Emma said with a shrug as she placed her palms over the pillow.

Regina frowned and folded her arms in front of her chest, deciding to stay shut and see if those memories were worth of it.

"Now that's over. I think we should show you guys our first date." Gina commented.

"Nooo, that's boring." Em whined.

Gina quickly felt offended and looked at her fiancee with a frown.

"I mean, it's not boring, it's pretty good but compared to the rest we have its boring. Let's show them how you told me you were pregnant!" Em said with a big grin and a chuckle.

"I guess we could."

"Yes, do it." Em now sat down on the ground closer to the coffee table so she could look better at the crystal ball.

"Okay then.." Regina placed her palm over the crystal ball and focused on that memory.

 **…**

" _I got you something." Regina said with a small smile as she broke her kiss from her girlfriend._

" _What? I thought we weren't going to buy each other nothing." Emma whined, it was valentines day and they have been dating for three months; Emma had managed to have Regina not buy her anything because she was sure the brunette would get something super fancy and Emma wasn't sure what she'd get for Regina, so they both opted with no giving gifts._

" _I know, I know. But I really felt the need to." Regina said with a shrug and a nervous smile as she pointed at brown bag on the table._

" _I didn't get you anything, babe." Emma said with a small pout as she walked up to the table._

" _It's fine, just open it."_

 _Emma sighed as she open the bag and saw that it was some cloth, she picked it up and when she removed it, she saw that it was a baby's onesie. "Ha, ha. Very funny babe, but this wont fi-" That's when she read the words 'I love my mommies' She looked up shocked at Regina as she lowered the onesie. "No..you are? How? When? Holy cow!" Emma gasped as she was now taking few several steps back._

 _Regina smiled while biting down on her lower lip, hoping her girlfriend wouldn't freak out, but those steps were already giving her the idea of Emma was totally freaking out. "I took three pregnancy tests just to be sure. All positive." Regina took a step forward. "Ems? Emma?"_

 _Emma had brought her hands to her head still gripping tightly onto the onesie, when she looked at her girlfriend she showed her a big smile as tears were forming in her eyes. "You are pregnant! I am gonna be a mom! You are gonna be a mom!" She just randomly stated the obvious before rush up to her girlfriend and wrap her arms tightly around her waist while lifting her up._

 _Regina began to cry the very moment her girlfriend held her, and she wrapped her arms around her neck to hug her back tightly. "I know it's too soon."_

" _I don't care if its too soon, Regina. You are my happy ending." Emma smiled as she crashed her wife's lips with hers, while placing her palm over the still flat stomach that would eventually grow._

 **…**

When that memory ended, Emma was already with her elbows over the pillow and cupped her own face as she looked better at the crystal ball with her mouth open in a small 'o', it was actually very cute thing to watch and awesome as well.

Regina felt a bit uncomfortable to the tingly feeling she had in her stomach, maybe because that memory she just watched was incredible cute and she couldn't believe how happy she felt just by watching, now imagine when she will actually experience those feelings.

"Okay, now mine. I was more original." Em said with a big grin while placing her palm over the crystal ball as Gina simple rolled her eyes with a smile.

 **…**

" _Okay, guys. When mom comes back you keep the jacket closed, hug her, kiss her and so on, what you usually do, but then you tell her you have something to show her, and then you take off the jackets and show the t-shirts, okay?"_

 _The triples were twelve and they just nodded. Whenever Regina got home, they went quickly do their greeting routine with their mother._

" _Hey babe, how was your day?" Emma showed up after the triples and kissed her girlfriend's lips._

" _Exhausting, love." Regina sighed happily after getting her kiss._

" _Mom, mom, look!" The triples called out for their mother as they were already removing their jacket._

 _Regina now took a deep breath, getting herself ready to do the mother duty part of her day, but when she looked at her children, seeing them with t-shirts that said 'I'm going to be a big brother' and 'I'm going to be a big sister', she simple stared shocked at them as tears were filling up her eyes, she then looked at Emma. "Are you serious? For real?"_

 _Emma nodded with a big grin._

" _We are going to have a baby.." Regina mumbled as she looked back down at the triples. "We are going to have a baby!" She exclaimed in happiness before cup her girlfriend's face and repeatedly kiss her lips. As the triples simple cheered and hugged their mothers._

 **…**

"Neat." Em mumbled as she smiled after watching the memory. Gina was smiling as well, feeling like cry again.

Regina at some point smiled while watching the memory, because she knew herself, and she could tell she was extremely happy.

"I got a question." Emma quickly said.

Gina perked up an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"What happened when you guys found out it was triples?" Emma tilted her head to the side.

Regina only got curious about that till now.

"Oh about that.." Em mumbled as she blushed slightly and looked away.

Gina just chuckled remembering exactly what happened. "Oh, why don't you see it by yourself." Gina placed her palm over the crystal ball.

 **…**

" _Okay, after taking a better look. There isn't any problem." The doctor said while stepping back in the room._

 _Regina who was still laying down, sighed out relieved and Emma stood up from the chair, also feeling more relieved._

" _So congratulations Miss Mills, Miss Swan. You two will be mothers of triples." The doctor finished his words with a smile as he handed the photos to Regina._

 _Emma went pale, she stared shocked at the doctor and her mouth was open in a perfect 'o', then in a second, she passed out and fell on the ground._

 _Regina gasped when Emma fainted, but then she took a better look at the photos, and the damn doctor was right, they were going to have triples. She dropped her head back over the bed and took a shaky breath. "Wish I was the one passed out right now."_

 **…**

"You fainted?" Regina asked as she perked up an eyebrow and looked at Emma but then at Em.

Em pouted with a slight blush. "Not my fault, man. I was waiting to see just a small bean, not three!"

Gina chuckled and placed her palm over her fiancee's shoulder. "I must admit, I was extremely shocked as well and scared. When I got pregnant we were only together for three months, so finding out that we wouldn't be taking care of one baby but three, was extremely overwhelming."

Em nodded and placed her palm over her lover's. "But totally worth of it." She looked up at her with a smile and then they pecked each others lips.

Regina and Emma stared at them kissing, Regina trying to not show any kind of emotion related to that, while Emma was just drunk and very curious. "Can I see her- well your pregnancy?"

Regina was surprised at Emma's request but Gina was happy. "Sure."

"Oh no, I am going to show you what you will really go through. It's not all sunshine and rainbows." Em said as she placed her palm over the crystal ball.

 **…**

 _It was two in the morning, two in the damn morning that Regina decided to wake her up. "Babe, what is it?" Emma mumbled sleepily._

" _I want ice-cream."_

" _Are you serious? It's two in the morning."_

" _So?"_

" _Nobody eats ice-cream at two in the morning.."_

" _But I want it."_

" _We don't even have ice-cream babe." Emma said and then heard a huff coming from her girlfriend. "I will get it tomorrow morning, okay? Now let's go back to sleep."_

" _I want it now."_

" _Babe, I can't buy ice-cream at two in the morning."_

" _But I want it now."_

" _Ugh, I will get it tomorrow morning for you." Emma said while covering her face with the sheets. When she thought that Regina had finally drop it, she just fell something cold against her back and then she was on the ground. Regina had just pushed her off of the bed with her feet! "Regina, what the hell!?" Emma gasped as she got on her knees._

" _Go get me ice-cream." Regina said with a smile._

 _Emma rolled her eyes with a groan and stood up._

 **…**

"It wasn't that bad." Gina interrupted with a slight frown.

"Oh really?! Then watch the end of it." Em said as Emma and Regina simple looked back at the crystal ball wondering what the hell could happen next.

 **…**

 _After getting the major keys from the damn town, Emma managed to get ice-cream from the grocery, leaving a note and the money for it. Whenever she got back, she got a spoon from the kitchen and went upstairs to the bedroom to give Regina the ice-cream. "Hey babe, wake up. Here's your ice-cream." Emma said as she stood besides of Regina._

 _But Regina kept asleep._

" _Babe, wake up." Emma frowned slightly and shook her girlfriend._

" _Let me sleep, Emma."_

" _But I got your ice-cream."_

" _I don't want it anymore. Let me sleep now."_

 _Emma was left speechless and in the end she left the room, to only let out a loud groan of frustration. She rushed up to front door, open it, and freaking threw the ice-cream away, making it land on the middle of the road and Leroy was passing by._

" _Whoa, are you huffy sister?"_

" _Go home, Leroy!"_

 **…**

Emma had chuckled after watching that memory, and at some point, she got on her knees on the ground and had her arms over the table while leaning her chin on them, to watch better the crystal ball.

"You just overreacted." Gina commented.

"Did not, it was so damn frustrating, because it wasn't the first time you did that! And I had to work." Em complained as she folded her arms.

"Well be lucky that you weren't the one carrying three children inside you."

"You can't keep using that excuse to everything." Em said with a pout.

"Not excuse, it's the truth." Gina grinned before place her palm over the crystal ball. "Now enough of making me look the bad guy. It's your turn."

 **…**

 _Regina couldn't believe she got stuck in the damn elevator, she was six months pregnant, and her feet were hurting her way too much, she was just leaving the hospital to go home and sleep the rest of the day, while convincing her girlfriend to give her a foot massage. But now she's stuck in the damn elevator, she can't believe this hospital can't even keep good state of their elevators!_

 _And she gasped when she heard a noise coming from to the top of the box, she looked up to only find out that somebody open the emergency door._

" _Regina!" Emma called out for her girlfriend and when she pop her head out, she smiled happily to see that her lover was fine. "Are you okay?"_

" _Oh Emma, thank god you are here. This hospital is so useless, how come they can't even fix their elevators?"_

" _They are taking their time, because it seems the guy that was going to fix this, got his car busted or whatever. But don't worry, I got you." Emma smiled down at her as she stretched out her hand. "Grab my hand, I will pull you up."_

 _Regina stretched out her hand and then stood on the tip of her toes to reach her girlfriend's hand, but since she stopped wearing her high-heels, she become more shorter than usual, and having such heavy weight on her belly didn't help her stay on tip toes for that long._

" _Jump." Emma instructed and when Regina did jumped after a big struggle, she managed to grab her girlfriend's hands, but that quickly sent her down because of the extra weight. She was able to not fall, but it was extremely hard to pull Regina up. "God babe you are so heavy." Emma mumbled as she tried to pull her up, but Regina quickly let go off of her hand after hearing those words._

" _Excuse me?!" Regina gasped._

" _Babe, what the hell! I almost got it!"_

" _You just called me fat!"_

" _What? I didn't!"_

" _Yes you did! You said I was 'so heavy'."_

" _I didn't mean like that!"_

" _Then please explain me what did you exactly meant."_

" _Can we discuss this later? I was this close to pull you up!"_

" _No."_

" _Babe, there's more of you to love!"_

" _That doesn't make me feel any better!"_

 **…**

"See, heartless." Gina pointed at the crystal ball.

Emma had frowned slightly along with Regina because both felt weird about Emma's action in there, they were sure that things wouldn't end like that.

"You aren't showing them everything!" Em gasped as she quickly placed her palm over the crystal ball.

 **…**

 _Emma groaned before jump into the elevator, figuring out that cheering up her girlfriend was more important now. "You are pregnant, Regina; of triplets. It's obviously you put on some weight."_

 _Regina frowned while folding her arms._

" _But you are gorgeous! A beautiful pregnant woman. And you are carrying my kids, that makes you even more beautiful." Emma smiled as she approached the other woman. "You know how much I still love you and your body. You are hot as the first day I saw you." She took her girlfriend's hands and kissed her knuckles._

 _Regina's expression seemed to soften. "I am not that fat, am I?"_

" _Babe, who cares? I think you are as good as you are every single day. Flawless as always." She leaned in and pecked her girlfriend's lips while placing her palm over the other woman's belly and rub it gently. "I love you and the little beans."_

 **…**

"Now that's the full story." Em smiled proudly.

Gina just pinched her fiancee's cheek before peck it. "You won this one."

Emma was now with her head laying over the table as she looked up at the older versions of her and Regina; they seemed indeed happy, and the memories showed something that Emma actually wanted to have and couldn't wait to experience it.

Regina was leaning back against the couch, with her arms folded in front of her chest, because she was blocking the others to see her true emotions about this; everything thrilled her, way too much, and she was starting to have hope, something she didn't like to, because in the end she'd be left with nothing, but maybe this time she really should grab that little hope and carry on to the better future with Emma that is waiting for her.

"So now we are going to leave you guys talk.." Em said as she stood up from the ground and Gina picked up the crystal ball. The two went to the kitchen, to leave their younger selves behind, in hopes they would have some decent conversation about their feelings.

Emma was still laying her head over the table, when the other two left, she turned her head to look back at Regina who remained quiet on her spot. "Soooo..."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **What did you guys thought? Also camping starts next chap!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The fam goes camping.**

* * *

Chapter 15: 'I want it to last forever..'

Emma was still sitting down on the ground, with her elbow over the coffee table as she leaned her cheek in her palm and turned her head to look back at Regina, who still seemed to be uneasy about everything but wasn't going to show any weakness; Emma could be drunk but she could still tell what was going on with Regina. "Soo..the memories were pretty cool, right?" Emma said unsure what to say.

Regina snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the blonde woman. "Y-Yeah.." She stutter a bit; 'pretty cool' wouldn't be the exact word she'd pick, because those memories were delightful, overwhelming too, but simple precious.

Emma pressed her lips together as she shifted a bit on her spot. "Did you liked it?"

"What?"

"The memories, did you liked them?"

Regina frowned slightly at that, of course she liked them, those were her happily ever after memories, right? She doesn't remember looking that happy with Robin, that smile she had, she only smiled like that when it was about Henry or Daniel. It was clear Emma was going to be somebody important in her life, it was clear that she'd make a better difference than Robin, but Regina also feared that that all happiness would be taken away from her. The older versions of them said eighteen years, right? All those happiness for eighteen years seemed to be just worth of it, but what happens in the next couple of years? Will Emma let her go? Will the savior just be like everybody else? Or will something unfortunate from the enchanted forest to rip her happiness away from her?

"Regina?"

Regina snapped out of her thoughts once more and closed her eyes for a second before look at the blonde. "I did, I liked them."

Emma wrinkled her nose at that. "But?"

"But what?"

"You were thinking too much, I can tell there's something more to it. You liked them but..?"

"There's nothing more to it." Regina said as she looked down at her lap.

"There is."

"There's not."

"There is." Emma huffed out as she stood up from the ground and then sat down on the couch, in a rather clumsy way, while tugging her feet underneath her, completely ignoring the fact, that her dress was showing too much thigh, and a bit of her black laced bra. "Tell me."

Regina frowned slightly as she watched the blonde approaching her, and she probably didn't realize that she was showing off too much skin again and her bra as well; Regina forced herself to stop looking and looked at the coffee table where Emma was before. "Miss Swan, I have nothing more to say. I already told you my opinion."

"But there's more to it." Emma whined now as she placed her elbow over the couch and leaned her face into her palm. "Are you scared?" She asked lowly while eying the brunette.

"What?" Regina looked back at the blonde and was caught lost in green eyes. "That's nonsense."

"I am just saying, it's okay to be scared."

"I am not scared, Miss Swan."

"Oookay.." Emma knew she was but she wouldn't push it. "To be honest, I am scared." She said while still making eye contact with the other woman. "Like the memories were pretty good to go to waste, right? I am scared that I won't be that good." Emma said with a shrug as she scratched her cheek.

"What you mean?" Regina asked with a slight frown as she didn't allow her eyes to tear away from the blonde's.

"Like I don't know if you realized, Regina, but I am not that good with relationships." The blonde let out a dry chuckle. "But like after seeing the memories and see how they interact, I don't know..I am afraid that I won't be able to be like that."

Regina gulped and could understand the blonde's point of view, because she felt the same, well only the scared part, because Regina knew she could be enough, or she would try her best to be enough for Emma. "It's clear you will be able to be like that, they are from the future, dear."

"Yeah, but like that doesn't make me have less fear." Emma said with a shrug.

Regina looked down at her lap, and took a deep breath. "I fear that its all temporary." She mumbled.

Emma rubbed her chin and nodded. "Eighteen years isn't exactly temporary." She chuckled.

"Then what happens next?" Regina asked her with a frown, letting Emma know that this wasn't a laughing matter.

"We keep on?" Emma said while raising her eyebrows, not sure what to answer.

"That's what I am saying, Miss Swan. We never know what can happen next." Regina folded her arms in front of her chest and shifted on her spot. "I don't want it to be temporary, I don't want it to only be eighteen or twenty years." She then looked away and mumbled. "I want it to last forever.."

Emma now understood what was Regina's actually fear and she wouldn't be surprised, the poor brunette had happiness twice escaping from her hands, so obviously she didn't want any temporary happiness, it was just too much pain to bare. Emma was feeling bold so she stretched out her hand and placed it over Regina's knee while looking up at her with a small smile. "Look..I can't promise much and I don't even like making promises, but I can promise you that we will last forever." Now Emma noticed that she was rubbing Regina's knee, so she slowly removed her hand and cleared her throat. "If that's what you want."

Regina looked down at the pale hand that touched her knee and she was surprised at the simple touch quickly made something feel alive in her, and also a super comfort from just the blonde's touch. When she said those words, Regina just feel like breaking down and cry on the blonde's arms, but she wouldn't allow that to happen. Regina did not answer Emma's last words, she simple looked at the green eyes with her brown eyes that were now watery and showed a sincere smile to the blonde, hoping that would be enough to tell her that Regina did wanted it, but she was also afraid.

Emma didn't need words from Regina, she could read the brunette's face. This conversation would be more awkward if Emma wasn't tipsy, so she was kinda glad that she had alcohol in her blood. "We got this." The blonde told her before lean back against the couch and look up at the ceiling with a smile.

Regina watched the other woman for a little while and nodded when she said that they got it, she just hoped they really did.

Emma was just picturing the future now, till she felt something vibrate on her, she frowned at that then remembered that she had phone, on the pocket of her dress, she loved this dress because of that, because it had pockets. She removed her phone and noticed she had a text from Ruby, oh yeah, she spent the night texting Ruby, she almost forgot about the werewolf woman. - When she took a look at the text, she couldn't control the urge to chuckle. "Oh shit.." She mumbled between her chuckle.

Regina perked up an eyebrow at Emma's sudden change of behavior, and she had to admit the blonde kind of ruined their lovely moment; specially with that foul language of hers. "What is it?" She knew she had no right to ask what was written in the text, but it just came out too natural.

Emma was kind of lost with the text, and only after couple of seconds she managed to snap out of her thoughts. "Oh what? Oh nothing, nothing." Emma quickly felt embarrassed because the text was actually about Regina, well the whole conversation was about Regina.

Regina frowned slightly feeling like something was off. "Sure? I hope you did not managed to pull some stunt while being drunk in Boston."

"Oh please, Regina! I am tipsy not drunk." The blonde said while feeling the phone vibrate again in her hand and this time when she took a look at the new text, she laughed more. "Oh Ruby she gonna kill you.." She mumbled completely forgetting she said it out loud, of course she was just tipsy.

"You are talking with Ruby? Who is that 'she'?" Regina was just too curious right now.

Emma snapped out of it again, realizing she messed up again. "Nothing, Regina, nobody, shhh." Emma even pressed her index finger against Regina's lips, but she wasn't gentle about it, she even rubbed her finger all over lip, smearing a bit of her lipstick.

Regina frowned and was kind of lost when Emma acted bold by pressing her finger against her lips and Regina was actually fighting the urge to just bit her finger, or perhaps kiss it, who knew what her heart actually wanted at this point. Eventually Emma removed her finger and was focused on the damn phone again because there was another text, oh Regina had to find out what was there. "Miss Swan.."

Emma just chuckled again with another text and when Regina called her, she looked up with a small smile. "What?"

Regina took this chance to basically tackle the blonde to snatch her phone, but Emma even drunk was quick, so she just fell on the ground with a loud thug, and groaned in pain, but managed to keep the phone away from her. "Give me the phone, Miss Swan!" Regina shouted as she was now straddling Emma's lap and leaning all over her to grab the phone.

"No, Regina, please no!" Emma said in kind of despair, she couldn't let Regina read those texts! Right now Emma was struggling with Regina on top of her, and the brunette could be strong when she wanted.

At some point Regina's bottom moved up to the blonde's belly and her breasts against the blonde's face while she was leaning all over to try reach for the phone. Emma was managing to hold her back because she had a hand on Regina's hip and that was basically what kept Regina from grabbing the phone, but having the brunette's breasts on her face was kind of a turn on for somebody who was drunk and for who just read such silly texts from Ruby. "Give me the phone, Emma!" Regina shouted again as she keep on reaching for it.

"No! You don't understand, you can't read it!" Emma gasped when Regina managed to hit her fingertips against the phone, so she just tried to move her hand more away but that only resulted with her phone flying off her hand, and with Regina basically crawling over her body like she was the damn ground. Emma groaned when Regina's palms and knees touched what they shouldn't, yet she could grab Regina's thighs and right now she had a skirt against her shoulder and a thigh pressed against her cheek.

Regina stretched out her arms to reach the phone and she was simple inches away from it, but Emma grabbed her again. "Why not?!" This was only making Regina want to read it even more, whatever was forbidden she'd totally go get it.

With all this fuss, the older versions of them walked back to the living room wondering if the two women were already at each others throat, but they only found out they were...well they were indeed doing physical contact but in a very weird way. "Whoa guys, we said to just talk not to...whatever you two are doing." Em chuckled.

Regina looked up at to find Gina and Em staring down at them with a confused yet very curious look, Regina just rolled her eyes and quickly took this chance to just crawl out from Emma's grip, grab the phone and stand up while fixing her skirt at the same time, because she was aware this all struggle left her kind of a mess. Regina took a deep breath and finally read the texts...and now she understood why Emma didn't want her to read.

Emma gasped when she heard the voice of her older self, and was also with a struggle on having Regina's knee against her shoulder and her thigh against her cheek, the damn brunette was doing pressures on the wrong places with her legs. Regina managed to get away and Emma basically rolled around to get on her fours before stand up, she huffed out when she noticed that Regina already had her phone and was reading the texts.

Gina perked up an eyebrow and folded her arms in front of her chest as she wondered what were these two doing, her eyes then landed on Emma who was now standing up and her dress was all messed up, she was lucky they couldn't see their panties but just a simple inch would be enough, also she had her dark bra showing off, more than before. Gina grinned and pointed her finger at the blonde's chest.

Emma's view then changed to Gina, and she seemed awful amused with something, whenever she pointed out at whatever she was looking, Emma blushed furiously as she cleared her throat and fixed her dress so she could be presentable again.

"So this is what you didn't want me to read?" Regina asked as she eyed Emma with a frown.

Emma's blush wouldn't leave her cheeks, but her expression was changing into a scared one. "I swear I got nothing to do with it! You know how silly Ruby can be.." She flashed a sheepish smile.

"Yes, I know how she can be, but I just can't understand why you two have been talking about this for the past three hours." Regina was trying to fight a smirk, because she was scrolling up to see all the texts between the two, Emma spent three hours talking about her with Ruby? Well that's totally something new, and things only got 'pervert' on the three last texts from Ruby.

"What? No, no! We have only been talking about us-" Emma pointed at herself and at Regina before continue "-for the past three hours, not about those last silly texts."

"I know dear." When Regina said 'about this' she was talking about them, but she didn't want the other two find out, but obviously Emma was still drunk to understand better her intentions. She approached the blonde and took her hand to place the phone over her palm.

Emma was now lost, Regina wasn't yelling at her, or kicking her out, she was simple returning the phone back; so the hard ass mayor wouldn't be pissed that Ruby spoke about how perfect a sex life with Regina Mills would be? Well that was basically feeding her ego, so maybe Regina only felt pleased with reading that.. "So wait...you are not mad?" She had to ask.

Regina let go off Emma's hand and took a step away, thinking now she should finish some paperwork, but when Emma asked her, the brunette couldn't help but to smirk at that. "Why should I be? Unless you don't agree with her thoughts?" She now rose a perfect dark eyebrow.

Emma nervously cleared her throat and felt heat on her cheeks again. "No, no, I mean yes- I mean...you know what I mean.." Emma ended with a disappointed frown because she was messing up with her own words and Regina seemed to be enjoying the struggle.

Regina simple shrugged with a small smile when Emma told her that she knew what she meant, maybe she did, maybe she didn't. "Talking about a more serious matter.. I am allowing the triples go camping with you."

Emma now tried to push her frustrated and embarrassing feelings aside. "Really? The whole three days?"

Em now frowned in confusion as she looked at Gina, was she allowing this too? But her fiancee simple watched not interrupting anything, so maybe she'd let the triples go camping too.

"No, five days."

"What?!" Emma gasped with a smile forming on her face.

"Yes, and I am allowing Henry go as well."

"What about his school?" Emma was incredible excited about this, because she loved to go camp and bond with her kids was the best.

"Don't worry about his school. Henry's an excellent student, spending five days without it won't do any problem, plus it will only be three days without school." Regina said reminding her that it was already Friday.

"Okay. So I come pick them up tomorrow morning, right?" Emma put on the best serious behavior she could pull of at this moment.

"Yes, and myself as well."

"Okay so-..wait what?" Now Emma was lost again, Regina was tagging alone? Well that was a damn miracle, who could picture the mayor going camping? "You want to come too?"

"I feel less worried if I tag along, also some relaxing would be nice." _And also I would like to spend some time with you.._ Regina thought to herself that.

"Oh that's fine, yes, sure." Emma snapped out of it. "So at nine sounds good?"

"At eight if we want to set up everything before lunch." Gina suggested finally interrupting their conversation.

Emma and Regina both turned around to face their older versions to find Em behind Gina with her pale arms wrapped around the other woman's waist and with her chin over her shoulder. Emma didn't seem to care about that but Regina was thinking what if she was feeling Emma's arms around her waist. "You coming too?" Emma asked.

"Of course, if I don't go too the triples will think they will be free to do whatever they want, so I will just recall that their punishment is still on after the camping." Gina said as Em grinned and kissed her fiancee's shoulder. "I also want to chill." Em added.

"Then its settled." Emma said with a smile.

* * *

 **Ooops, camping is in the next chapter. Taa-daa loves 3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yay, camping.**

* * *

Chapter 16: The sleeping bags

 **Regina's Mansion**

When the four children of hers found out that they were indeed going to camp and not only couple of days but five full days, they were thrilled and even more when they knew Regina was tagging along, but when Regina told the triplets that their other two mothers would come as well, they seemed to be a bit disappointed, probably because they feared that their mothers would stop them from having as much fun as they were planning to have on their camping trip.

Regina had a good night actually, she slept just fine, after having that conversation with Emma she felt more secure about this, obviously fear was still there, but she was enough calm to have a good night of sleep; however the triplets and Henry did not had a calm tonight, they were all too excited so when Gina went wake them up at 7:30am, they were all grumpy but Henry and Vivienne, they woke up after getting a kiss from their brunette mother on the temple and hear mumbles of her telling them to wake up, while Ian and Lizzy only got up after having their mother shake them and pinch their arms.

After washing up, which wasn't an easy feat, even with four bathrooms they still managed to take awhile; thankful the adults were more quick with their washing up. The Swan-Mills kids had already made their bags on the night before, and now they were finishing up their breakfast already on their outfit, and Lizzy had to change twice, because Gina wasn't accepting the fact that her daughter would wear a tight dress or 'shorts shorts' for a camping trip.

"Where's ma?" Lizzy groaned while staring down at the last piece of pancake on her plate.

Regina frowned slightly and checked her watch to see it was 8:15. "I don't know, I am sure she's almost arriving." Regina said at least hoping that was true; Emma would never chicken out right now, she wanted this, she seemed thrilled about this yesterday night.

Right when they triplets were about to complain again, they heard some horn sound from a car, so they quickly get up from the table and went to the window to see if it was indeed their mother, and for their surprise there was no yellow car but there was their mother stepping out of a badass red pickup truck with four doors. "Moms moms! Ma got a pickup truck!" Both Henry and Lizzy said excited as they were now rushing to open the door and meet up with their blonde mother.

"Neat." Ian grinned as he held Evelyn in his arms.

"This gonna be fun." Vivienne commented with a smile as she was now picking up couple of backpacks to bring outside.

"Ma, ma!" Henry shouted before throw himself against his mother's arms.

Emma smiled at her kid and hugged him back before take a step back 'cause of the kids weight; the young man seems to sometimes forget he's basically his mothers height. "What's up, kid?"

"You got a pickup truck, awesome!" Lizzy exclaimed as she was now passing her hands over the truck.

"Pretty cool, ma." Ian commented as he dropped one backpack on the back of the truck along with Vivienne.

"Let's hurry!" Henry said as he rushed back inside to get the rest of their stuff along with his three siblings.

Regina eventually stepped out with her own stuff and Emma helped her out with the bags. "You got a pickup truck?" Regina asked while perking up an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's why I am late, sorry." Emma quickly apologized so that Regina would know that she was sorry. "When you got a big ass family, you need a big ass pickup truck." Emma joked with a chuckle while grabbing the fishing canes that Henry was handing to her now, then he just ran back to the mansion again to get more stuff.

Regina would usually scold Emma for her foul language, but this time she allowed a chuckle to escape from her lips and a small smile. "Indeed." At least she knew Emma was late for a good reason, she thought about the big family they had so obviously her horrible death trap wouldn't be useful, nor would Regina's Mercedes, because in there goes Henry, Vivienne, Lizzy, Ian, Evelyn, Emma, Gina, Em and herself, so that's just too many people.

Now Emma took a better look at Regina and she was surprised to find the mayor with some pair of jeans, kickers and a dark t-shirt.

Regina noticed the look Emma was giving her, so she frowned her eyebrows wondering if there was anything wrong. "What?"

Emma snapped out of it and smiled. "Oh nothing, just never thought you owned a pair of jeans and kickers."

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Nope, you look good."

"Well you cleaned up nicely too." Regina said only to return the compliment, because she was used to Emma's sense of fashion, even though she kind of enjoyed seeing the blonde with that white tank-top, it brought her memories of when she cut her apple tree, and those were annoying memories, but she had to admit the blonde did looked good.

Whenever the all stuff was on the back of the truck, Emma clapped her hands. "Okay, so obviously there's not enough seats for everybody."

"Mothers and baby on the seats, kids on the back!" Lizzy quickly suggested.

"Yeah!" Henry supported her.

Regina wrinkled her nose at that. "I don't know if I want you to sit on the back of the truck, Henry."

"Come on, momm. I am not little anymore, please. Sibling bounding time?" Henry whined and then showed a sheepish smile while quickly grabbing his siblings arms.

Regina rolled her eyes feeling like Henry already got her with that excuse. "Fine, but you four must remain quiet on the back."

"Yay!" Henry cheered as he was already messing up with the back door from the truck, so he could get in.

"Need help?" Emma asked as she looked at Ian who was holding Evelyn on one arm and her baby seat on another hand. "Where did you get that anyway?" Emma said while eying the baby seat.

"It's actually Henry's." Regina answered while staring down at the seat with a smile.

"Adorable." Emma mumbled with a smile before grab the seat and put it on the right side of the backseat. "Okay now..." Emma frowned slightly wondering how exactly do you put a baby seat, even with the memories with Henry that Regina gave her, she doesn't recall on knowing how to buckle up a baby seat.

"Do you know how to do that, Emma?" Regina said as she perked up an eyebrow and stared at the blonde's back.

"Yeah, yeah, I got this." Emma quickly dismissed her as she grabbed the seat belt and was trying to figure out where it goes on the baby seat. While she was so busy trying to figure out how it worked, Gina crawled inside the back seats from the other door.

"Here, let me help." Gina said with a smile as she grabbed the seat belt and explained Emma how to exactly put it on the baby seat. "And all set."

Emma was paying attention to Gina's moves and whenever that was done, she looked up to see the older brunette with an adorable smile on her face. _Man Regina always looks beautiful with a smile._ She thought to herself, no matter how old the brunette was or will be, the smile is always beautiful on her. "Thanks." Emma managed to say before get out of the truck. "See, told you I got it." Emma said with a silly smirk as she pointed at the baby seat.

Regina perked up an eyebrow and eyed Emma because she knew her older self went to help her out. "Yes you did, dear. All on your own I assume?"

"Of course." Emma said while puffing out her chest in a proud way.

Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smile. "Aren't you independent." She commented before take a look at the back of the truck to make sure Henry was safe and that the kids weren't already messing around. "Henry don't sit with your back leaning against the door, lean it against the window." Regina said while pointing at the other side of the truck, she didn't want Henry to be leaning against the small door, she knew she could be a little paranoid but who knows it might open and Henry just falls on the road.

Henry huffed out but did what he was told, so right now he was squeezing between his two sisters, there was enough space for the three of them, but Lizzy was pressing herself against him, making him press against Vivienne and Vivienne was already pressed on the side of the truck.

"No playing while driving." Regina said with a frown, she'd let them do their silly play now, but once the car started moving, they had to stay quiet.

"You are very bossy." Em whispered to her fiancee's ear.

"I kind of like this. At least I don't get headaches to make them behave." Gina said with a smirk.

"Of course you like it." Em said with a low chuckle before peck her lover's cheek..

"Let's go people!" Emma said whenever she was sure that Ian was done putting Evelyn on her seat and jumped to the back of the truck to join the rest of his three siblings. - She stepped to the driver's seat and got inside, she then checked the mirrors and by the time she was done, the older versions of her and Regina were already on the back seats and Regina was sitting down besides her.

"Louis Armstrong?" Regina gasped as she was now messing up with the CD's she found on her door.

Emma quickly cleared her throat as she turned on the truck. "Y-Yeah." She hoped Regina would only think that they were already there and that Emma didn't decide to throw in a bunch of CD's she owned.

"I didn't know you liked Louis Armstrong, Miss Swan." Regina commented as she went through other CD's.

"I did." Gina said with a small grin before look at her fiancee, Em simple puffed out her cheeks and frowned.

"What's the problem with that'? That man was a genius and now is a music god." Emma said having pride on her music taste as she began to drive.

"Never said there was a problem. I like Louis Armstrong too." Regina commented, while looking up at the rear mirror whenever the Emma began to drive off, just to make sure the kids were indeed quiet.

Emma looked at Regina from the corner of her eye, and when she noticed the brunette kept messing up with her CD's, she quickly placed her palm over the brunette's. "Let's just listen to Louis Armstrong then." Emma said while quickly bringing the five CD's to her own lap, and grab the Louis Armstrong one before hand it back to Regina; she just didn't want the other woman to keep finding out she loved Nina Simone, Frank Sinatra, even Nicki Parrot, they were great in their time, wonderful singers, but people always found it weird that Emma liked that kind of music and also not everybody liked that songs.

Regina found Emma's behavior kind of odd, but she figured the blonde didn't want Regina to keep finding out her music taste. Regina took the Louis Armstrong CD and put it on.

"Oh, oh, put your fav!" Em exclaimed because she knew her favorite song.

Emma frowned slightly and looked up at the rear mirror. "The I will wait for you?"

"Duh, of course." Em said with a smile.

"Neat." Emma smiled as well, feeling like she just met her soul mate, well it was herself but whatever. She put on the right track and let the music play.

Regina simple watched at how this song seemed to affect the blonde, at some point the other woman was drumming her fingers against the wheel while mumbling the song.

"For a thousand summers, I will wait for you. Till you back beside me, till I am holding you.." Emma mumbled while focusing her eyes on the road, not wanting to look at anybody while she was singing, it was song that always got her, she couldn't control the urge to sing it, so she rather pretend nobody else was around her.

Regina found this behavior awful adorable.

* * *

 **The Woods**

Eventually Emma found the right spot for them to build their tents, and right now they were all out of the truck to get their tents first out of the back of the truck, so they could do that first before take care of the rest.

And it seems making tents was only an easy feat for the triplets and both Emma's, Henry was still trying to learn by watching his siblings while Gina and Regina remained behind figuring they should just prepare lunch while they took care of that.

"And done!" Emma exclaimed as she was finally done with the biggest tent, because that one belonged to the all kids; yup the triplets, Henry and baby Evelyn would sleep in there, Emma thought that was an awful idea but it was their older mothers idea to force them all being together.

"Cool!" Henry stepped inside to find it was large, the four of them could totally fit in there, Evelyn wouldn't fill any space so.

"Now go get your sleeping bags." Em told them and they did what they were told. Whenever she was sure they were gone, she quickly whispered to Emma. "So you are going to sleep with Regina?"

Emma was picking up some rocks and she quickly dropped them, making one fall over her foot after hearing Em's question. "What?!" Emma gasped and groaned in pain at the same time while sitting down on the ground. "The hell's wrong with you!?" Emma half yelled and half whispered while holding her foot.

"Honey, is everything alright?" Gina asked out loud as she stopped taking care of the lunch for a bit.

"Everything's fine!" Em quickly replayed. "I was just saying, because you know there's three tents, the kids will sleep on this one, and I am totally going to sleep with my wife to be, so you gotta sleep with Regina." Em said with a shrug.

"Yeah I get it but why do you have to make it sound sooo.." Emma didn't even know what kind of word she would use.

"I am just saying." Em said with a silly grin while shrugging.

"Of course you are." Emma groaned and stood up from the ground, luckily she didn't break her foot, it was just hurting slightly but eventually it would wear off.

"Here the sleeping bags." Henry said while stepping back inside the tent with his sleeping bag under his arm and the triplets coming right after him.

"Good now just put it down and already fixed." Em told them with a smile before step out of the tent along with Emma. "Just make sure you two at least sleep in different sleeping bags." Em teased.

"Stop that!" Emma said with blush upon her cheeks.

"Sweetheart, why are you molesting yourself?" Gina said with a not so amused expression on.

"Not molesting, simple stating something important." Em said with a shrug as she walked up to the pick truck to get the folding chairs.

Emma frowned with a small pout as she slowly approached the two Reginas. "So what's for lunch?"

"Something that we are capable to do in this conditions." Regina commented. "It's spaghetti with sausage, tomato sauce and mushrooms." Gina answered.

"Awesome." Emma said with a low groan as she was already feeling hungry just with the smell and the thought of the food; even if it was simple, she was sure this would be delicious like Regina's food always is.

"Don't eat with your eyes, love." Gina teased with a chuckle.

Emma frowned slightly at that before press her lips together. "I better keep away from it then." She said with a chuckle as well before go back to the kids and help them out to set up the rest of their stuff.

 **…**

After their lunch, which was extremely delicious the kids wanted to go to the river and have a good swim, but obviously both Reginas completely denied because they had to wait at least one hour and Regina even mentioned two but they managed to just have one hour. Right now they were just playing around, so the time would pass faster. Henry was actually playing noughts and crosses on the dirt with some stick along with Vivienne, Lizzy decided to spend time with her niece so she was just making faces to the little one and making her laugh, while Ian was sitting down on the dirt and with his back leaning against a tree. Emma puffed out her cheeks wondering what to do now, Regina had brought a damn book, so she was distracted and Em and Gina were basically flirting, and it was amazing for her how in eighteen years of being together they still flirt like they just met. The only thing Emma could entertain herself with was just watch Gina's expressions because that woman was laughing at some stupid jokes Em was telling her, jokes that Emma also found them funny but they were a bit lame, yet Gina laughed like they were hilarious. Will she able to make Regina laugh like that one day?

She looked at Regina and caught the brunette staring at her while her dark glasses hanging on the tip of her nose, they stared at each other for few seconds before Regina lowered her eyes back to the book. Maybe it would be super hard making that woman laugh, and with that thought Emma puffed out her cheeks again.

She hoped this camping experience would be more exciting than this.

 **…**

After that boring moment Emma had after lunch, they went to the lake, only her and the kids though because Regina decided to stay behind to continue her reading and Gina and Em decided to just go take walk around the woods. - After their experience at the lake, the kids and Emma came back exhausted and starving, luckily for them Regina knew them too well and dinner was already when they come back. This time it was steak and chips, and Emma was surprised to find out that Regina was allowing them eat chips but when she took a look at the bag, she read the word 'Light' and she figured that was the only reason why Regina allowed them to eat.

After their dinner and having help to clean the dishes Regina helped Ian to put Evelyn asleep and then Ian helped her to tuck Henry in his sleeping bag, because the kid was a heavy sleeper and there was no way they could wake him up after a long tiring day he just had. - Whenever the all children were in their tent and asleep, Gina and Em decided to call it for the night as well, and Regina was sure she caught a smirk and a wink from the older blonde woman, which made her frown her eyebrows slightly wondering what was that for.

Emma quickly cleared her throat when she noticed the look Em was giving to Regina, that damn woman needs to chill with the sleeping in the same tent, nothing will happen between her and Regina, they will just have a normal night, and totally sleep in different sleeping bags. "Let's sleep." Emma suggested as she had her sleeping bag tucked under her arm and crawled inside their tent, having Regina following right after.

Regina had already put her sleeping bag on place and all ready for her to get in, so she didn't took long to slid herself in the sleeping bag.

Emma pressed her lips together, thanking that the tent wasn't that small, but it was still small enough to have them close and make it feel so awkward, she could only stand there on her knees. Pushing those thoughts apart, she unrolled her sleeping bag and quickly groaned. "Come on!" She complained when she found out there was a big hole on the middle of her sleeping bag, and then small holes all over it.

Regina perked up an eyebrow seeing at how messed up Emma's sleeping bag was. "What in hell happen to your sleeping bag?"

"I don't know." Emma whined as she unzipped it all the way down.

"How long haven't you used it?"

"Some long while." Emma pressed her lips while raising her both eyebrows.

"It's moths." Regina said as she examined better the holes.

"God damn it, really?" Emma whined again as she checked the holes.

Regina eventually removed herself from her sleeping bag and unzipped it all the way down as well, before opening it to make it look bigger. "We will share mine." Regina said as she took Emma's sleeping bag. "you can use the good part of it to cover yourself." She pointed at the back of the sleeping ball, there was only super small holes that weren't even finished to completely pierce the fabric.

Em's words were now hitting Emma's mind, god damnit the damn blonde was right! Why did this had to happen to her?! "Regina, I am sure I can sleep without it." Emma managed to not stutter but she easily showed she was nervous with her tone.

"Nonsense, Emma. The woods get very chilly at night." Regina told her with a frown. "Now lay down."

Emma pressed her lips awkwardly and did what she was told, she lay down on the right side of Regina's sleeping bag, while she watched Regina throwing the good side of her sleeping bag over her, then the brunette went lay down as well, and Emma noticed that Regina was basically only with her leg covered, since they had the brunette's sleeping bag all open, there was no way the she could cover herself and Emma's sleeping bag was only good enough to cover herself.

The blonde took a deep breath, figuring the best thing to do was just keep the other woman closer to her and that nothing would happen between them, they were only trying to sleep and since they didn't want to get a cold, it was better just sleep closer to each other and be covered. Without saying anything Emma slid her arm under Regina's body and wrapped it around the brunette's hip while tugging her closer.

Regina was kind of speechless with Emma's move, but with the pull she just rolled on her side, having her front pressed against the blonde's side and being extremely close to her; she looked kind of shyly and curious at the blonde, but noticed that Emma refused to look down at her but she could tell she was blushing just like herself.

Emma left Regina's hip to only grab the rest of Regina's sleeping bag and pull it over the brunette, so now their bodies would be covered with one side of the brunette's sleeping bag and with the good part of the blonde's sleeping bag. "Goodnight, Regina." Emma mumbled as she turned her head away to not be closer to Regina because she knew if she did that, she couldn't control a strange urge to kiss the other woman.

Regina found Emma's care delightful and the way she acted shy while doing it was just adorable, but Regina wouldn't judge her, the brunette was shy about this as well, but she was glad that Emma was brave enough to even do it. "Goodnight, Emma." Regina said with a smile as she eventually relaxed on Emma's side and allowed her face to be pressed against the blonde's neck.

* * *

 **Good or nah'?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Some cute stuff about to go down.**

* * *

Chapter 17: 'Are you happy?'

When Regina woke up she was surprised to find out that Emma wasn't sleeping beside her and that also made her feel kind of sad and tad bit angry; but she did had a great night sleep, she must say it was one of the best sleeps she ever had, her body seemed to be very safe and satisfied with Emma's touch and Regina's sure her heart felt way better after hearing Emma's heartbeat while she fell asleep on top of the blonde's chest; too bad she couldn't wake up on the same position because she is sure she'd start her day with a smile, or maybe things would just get too awkward and maybe this way was it better..

"Morning mom." Henry said as he yawned and stretched out his arms.

Regina snapped out of it as she looked over her shoulder to her son. "Morning, Henry. Slept well?"

"Yeah." Henry mumbled as he walked up to his mother. "What are you making?"

"I am just warming up milk and trying to make coffee, there isn't much I can do here anyway." Regina said with a slight frown.

"Did you brought chocolate powder? I want some hot chocolate." Henry asked as he began to search for it.

"Yes, it's still in the back to the truck." Regina said while pointing at the truck that was parked few steps away from their tents.

"Okay." Henry just walked up to get his chocolate powder.

"Moooorning." Em was the next one to show up and say good morning to Regina; and she was sure if she hadn't just finished kissing her fiancee's forehead in the tent, she'd would kiss Regina's; daily routine.

"Morning." Regina replayed as she picked up her mug that she had already put some coffee in it before grab the pot and pour the hot water in her mug.

"Humn, coffee." Em mumbled with a happy smile as she took out another mug and put coffee in it.

"Here." Regina said as she looked at Em's mug and when she was sure the older blonde was done, she just poured the hot water.

"Thanks, Reggie." Em smiled as she grabbed just some fork only to use the back of it to help the mixture of the water and the coffee.

Regina just perked up an eyebrow when she realized that Em had called her Reggie, she had never heard somebody calling her like that, and she must say its ridiculous.

Em noticed the look Regina was giving her so she showed her a sheepish smile. "It's a petname." She explained before take a sip from her coffee.

"And I hate it as much as my younger self does." Gina commented as she approached her fiancee from behind and pecked her cheek before take her mug.

"But you said you like it!" Em gasped.

"I seriously don't, hun. You were just too cute on that moment that I allowed it slide."

Em rolled her eyes and puffed out her cheeks.

"Don't be grumpy." Gina smirked and flicked her nose before take a sip from her coffee.

Em frowned slightly when Gina flicked her nose. "Whatever." She mumbled before take her mug back.

Regina simple watched them with a kind of amused expression on.

"Yes, yes, aren't you a pretty little girl?" Ian said with high pitched tone and a smile as he rose Evelyn in the air and slightly tossed her up but always safely caught her.

"Goddamn pretty little girl that spent the entire night awake." Lizzy complained as she stepped outside of the tent.

"Look I told you to not sleep by her side, when she doesn't cry all night, she just plays." Ian told his sister before hold Evelyn against his right hip.

"Dude, Vivienne moves around too much for her own good. You know how she gets violent in her sleep!" Lizzy whined.

"Yeah, I know. I am sure I felt couple of kicks against my back this night." Ian wrinkled his nose.

"Good morning, family!" Vivienne said with a bright smile as she stepped out of the tent and looked at everybody wide awake and unaware of what they were talking about.

"Speak for yourself." Lizzy mumbled as she walked up to her mothers and took the mug from Regina's hand to sip some coffee.

"What?" Vivienne frowned slightly and looked confused at Ian, wondering why Lizzy was so grumpy.

"She didn't get enough sleep." Ian told his sister with a shrug.

Vivienne shrugged as well and went after her sister to get coffee as well, and they were basically taking each others mug since everybody was too lazy to get their own mugs, till Regina decided to just get her own mug and stop the all sharing.

"Where's ma?" Henry asked as he was back with the chocolate powder.

Regina had the same question since she woke up and she still had no answer. "I don't know maybe sh-"

"Regina! Regina! Get everybody in the car!" Emma shouted as she was running up to her family with a bucket and a fishing cane.

Everybody looked at Emma wondering what was she talking about but she seemed to be in despair.

"What's the matter?" Regina asked with a slight frown as a breathless Emma got closer.

"There's.." Emma took short breathes as she paced back and forth rapidly. "a goddamn.." She took a deep breath and shut her eyes. "..raccoon.."

Everybody just got even more confused at that. "A raccoon?" Regina asked while perking up an eyebrow.

"Y-Yes, after me.." Emma placed the bucket down with the fishes and the fishing cane over it as she took another deep breath.

"So that was the big deal...just some raccoon?" Gina showed a not so amused expression on.

"Yeah, ma. You running from a raccoon?" Lizzy asked with a frown.

"What..you guys don't get it. A dangerous raccoon, its savage! It might have rabies!" Emma told them wondering why they were looking at her like she was being stupid.

"Miss Swan, it's just some raccoon." Regina said with a roll of her eyes before take a sip of her coffee.

"A raccoon that tried to attack me! And I don't know about you, but I don't remember getting my vaccine against rabies."

"Jeez chill, I am sure you are just overacting." Em said.

"I am not overacting..I mean I shouldn't even be worried, you two are the ones without your vaccines." Emma said as she eyed both Regina's.

Regina and Gina perked up an eyebrow at the same time and had the same exact expression on. "What's that suppose to mean?" They even both asked at the same time.

"Well..I am sure shots didn't exist in enchanted forest.." Emma frowned slightly now seriously thinking about it.

Regina rolled her eyes while letting out a sigh while Gina simple chuckled lowly. "We are all vaccinated, Miss Swan."

Emma just keep thinking more about it completely ignoring what Regina just told her.

"Hey! There's the raccoon." Henry said with a curious expression.

"Don't touch it!" Emma quickly spoke as she turned around to see her son staring at the raccoon that was approaching them quietly; Emma quickly made a disgusted face when it picked up some kind of stick. "Ugh his hands are like peoples.."

Regina perked up an eyebrow and eyed Emma. "Do you have raccoon phobia?"

"What? That's ridiculous, they are just weird." Emma replayed with a frown as she watched the raccoon. "Look at it.." She made a disgusted face again, which provoked her family to chuckle and just shake their heads, they couldn't believe that Emma Swan feared raccoons; and the only two people who weren't laughing was Emma and Ems.

"Stop laughing, they are really weird." Em said with a pout as she folded her arms and had her eyes always on the raccoon to make sure there was a safe distance between them.

"I think they are cute." Henry said with a small smile as he took couple of steps forward to get closer to the raccoon.

"No, Henry, don't get closer. It tried attack me early by the lake." Emma told her son, she wanted to go grab him but he was so close to the raccoon now.

"What were you doing by the lake?" Regina asked, wanting answers now, because she was still upset that she didn't wake up with the blonde woman besides her.

"Fishing." Emma answered as she pointed down at the bucket with fishes, she woke up at four in the morning, believe it or not, and since she couldn't go back to sleep she decided to just go fishing, that's why she got enough fishes for everybody.

"I am sure he just wants your fishes, ma." Vivienne said as she watched at how the raccoon eyes seemed to focus on the bucket of fishes.

"Just give it to him and he will go away." Lizzy said with a shrug.

"That's not wise, if you give food to him, he will continue coming back because he thinks you will always have food for him." Regina explained.

"And there's no way I am giving away the fishes I caught." Emma frowned.

"Then how do you plan to keep him away?" Ian asked as he feed Evelyn.

"Let's keep it!" Henry said with a bright smile as he was handing a long stick to the raccoon.

"Nonsense." Regina and Gina spoke at the same time.

"Are you crazy, kid? That thing might have rabies." Em said as the corner of her upper lip twitched.

"We should kill it." Emma mumbled.

"Ma!" Both Vivienne and Lizzy gasped.

"Well sweetheart, isn't your hatred for raccoons extreme." Gina said amused.

"They are useless! Just little animal thieves." Emma said with a frown.

"We are not gonna kill him!" Henry gasped.

"I know! I wasn't going to." Emma calmed her son, even if she said that she wouldn't exactly kill the raccoon but she didn't want it around either.

"Let's just caged it and then drop it off on the other side of the lake." Ian suggested.

And Emma looked at him..the kid was right that would be actually a good idea. "But how are we going to cage it?"

"Magic?" Gina pointed out and Emma simple wrinkled her nose at that because she wasn't still very fan of magic.

"I got it!" Lizzy said as she was now holding a backpack and they were pretty sure she just had shoved the poor animal inside it.

"Mooommm, Lizzy is going to kill him." Henry whined.

"Don't worry." Regina comforted her son. "Elizabeth, leave some open space for him to breath." Gina ordered.

"Yeah, okay, don't worry. Now let's go get rid of this fur ball." Lizzy said as she was having some kind of struggle on holding the backpack since the animal kept shifting inside it.

Emma kept her disgusted and uncomfortable face because she wasn't feeling it going to the other side of the lake to drop off the animal, she really didn't want to be around it that longer.

"Here, ma." Ian said as he handed Evelyn to Emma.

Emma was caught in surprise as she awkwardly held the child and it made both Regina's look at Emma to see if she actually knew how to properly hold a child, and Emma wasn't that unskilled.

"We are going to take care of the raccoon." Ian said as he grabbed Vivienne's wrist.

"What?" Emma said a bit confused as she held the child that was now tugging on her blonde hair. "Ow."

"Be safe children." Gina said as she watched her four kids leaving with the backpack, even if Gina was approving this Regina still didn't feel completely comfortable with that but since they are going all together nothing wrong can happen, or at least she hoped.

"No, no, no." Emma groaned as she pulled her head back so her hair would be away from the little ones hands.

Em just watched while Gina smirked and Regina found it incredible adorable.

* * *

After getting rid of the raccoon and after the lunch, everybody decided that spending the afternoon by the lake would be great; so right now the kids were swimming along with Em as Gina simple sat down over some rock to watch them and also splash water at them with her feet since they kept splashing water at her as well.

Emma and Regina were simple sitting back; Regina was in her red bikini and just some silk see through long skirt, while Emma just had her dark bikini but with her t-shirt on. Regina was reading her book while sitting on a folding chair, while Emma just sat on the ground over some towel while playing with some rock, she seemed to be in deep thought as she watched the kids, her older self and Gina. Was this her future? Was it really going to be like this? This cheerful? This..right? She would love to have a future like this since it was everything she ever asked in her past, but Regina's words back in her mansion sank in..what if it was just temporary?

This all thoughts was leaving her frustrated so she simple stood up and just decided to walk to the other side of the lake where nobody was and just began to throw rocks at the lake, watching it skip twice; and she just continued to see if she could make it skip more times, at least like this she would be focused on something else and the thoughts wouldn't make her so emotional.

Gina noticed that Emma was away from them and she knew her lover way too well to know there was something bothering her. "One second." Gina mumbled to Em since the blonde was with her head over her lap and the rest of her body in the water. Em perked up an eyebrow but swam away from her fiancee as she watched her walking up to Emma.

"Ma!" Lizzy called out and whenever Em looked at her the brunette girl basically tackled her to go underwater.

"Hey." Gina spoke as she approached the younger blonde.

Emma perked up an eyebrow and looked at Gina from the corner of her eye before throw another rock. "Hey."

Gina watched the blonde for awhile before speak. "So what's up?"

"Nothing. Just making rocks skip." Emma explained as she bent down to pick up another rock from the ground and threw it at the lake.

"So that's the only reason why you are away from us?" Gina asked as she stood behind the blonde but facing her.

"Yup, don't want the rocks hit your heads." Emma refused to look at the older Regina as she threw another rock.

"Hmn, I see." Gina knew way too well the blonde was lying. "Care for a walk?"

Emma now did looked at Gina but wondering if the woman was serious, when she noticed that the brown eyes were basically waiting for a yes, Emma just shrugged and dropped the rock. "Sure."

Gina smiled at Emma and just began to walk forward, aware that the blonde was following her and soon caught up with her and they just walked side by side for couple of minutes before Gina spoke again. "Will you tell me now what really is bothering you?"

Emma was actually enjoying their walk, it was calm and it didn't feel so awkward, maybe because Gina wasn't trying to look at Emma or flirting with her; but now Gina ruined it by asking her what was wrong. "Everything's fine." Emma quickly replayed.

"Right.." Gina looked up at the bright blue sky as she keep on walking. "I have been dating you for eighteen years, Emma. I know you too well." She chuckled lowly.

Emma couldn't help but frown at when Gina mentioned how long they were together, because eighteen years was indeed a very long time. Emma kicked the ground slightly as she played around with the edges of her shirt. "Are you happy?" She finally asked.

And that question made Gina stop to look better at the blonde; she stared at green eyes and could tell Emma was begging for a positive answer. "Yes, I am. Very happy indeed." Gina shot her an honest smile as she continued with their walk.

When Gina smiled, Emma couldn't control the urge to smile back as well because only recently she found out how much she actually likes Regina's smile and how beautiful she looks with it. "Good, good." The blonde mumbled as she followed the brunette.

It seems their walk continued being silent and they ended up on some kind of cliff and they had great view to the forest and the lake underneath them as they noticed that Em continued playing with the kids and Regina continued reading even though she seemed to be searching something as well, maybe she was trying to see where Emma was.

"Is it forever?" Emma broke the silence as she looked at Gina hoping she understood what she meant.

Gina looked at Emma and clearly knew what she was talking about. "It is as long as you want it to be." Gina smiled at her, hoping that Emma really wanted to live forever with her, together.

Emma pressed her lips together as she looked down at her feet. If she had to be honest with herself she wasn't still sure of what she actually wanted, but she knew being with Regina was the right thing, Regina deserved her happy ending, and Emma was indeed attracted to the brunette woman. "I don't know what I really want to be honest...at least not right now." Emma answered honestly.

And Gina couldn't judge her with that answer because she remembers her relationship in the beginning with Emma wasn't easy, it was very shaky actually, because they were both giving in their fears and they both felt like they weren't enough to each other, but later on learned to embrace their bond and never let it break. "I understand."

Emma played with her fingers as she took deep breath to gain courage to ask another question. "But I am sure it's the right thing to, I mean the triplets are proof of that, right?" She gave Gina a sheepish smile and rose her shoulders. "Plus, I promised you I'd get you, your happy ending." Now Emma turned around to face the landscape.

Gina simple remained quiet as she smiled at Emma and watched the blonde's profile, this was the reason why she loved the blonde woman so much, she was worth of it, she was her happy ending.

They stood quiet for few seconds till Emma spoke again. "Your birthday is tomorrow." Emma pointed out as she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and removed it.

Gina tilted her head to the side and looked at the blonde again. "Yes it is." She smiled when Emma mentioned about her birthday and then just got on her flirty mood when the blonde took off her shirt. "Dear, don't strip in front of me. That's very tempting."

Emma frowned slightly at Gina, clearly showing the slight blush upon her cheeks but she wouldn't let the older brunette tease her that much.

"But how did you know?" Now Gina remembered that Emma wasn't her Em, so how come Emma knew her birthday was tomorrow?

Emma showed her a silly smile before get in front of her and just shrug. "Got my ways." She told her before take a step back, getting closer to the edge of the cliff.

Gina just frowned slightly at that. "Oh really? Did you went through my records, or simple asked Henry?" Gina asked with not so amused expression on but she was trying to hide a smirk.

Emma looked up innocently and shrugged again. "Henry." She answered and then turned around to face the cliff, and noticed she had to take three more steps to fall from it, so she made those three steps turn into a quick sprint and just jumped off the cliff.

"I knew it." Gina chuckled lowly as she shook her head, but then her happiness was easily ruined when Emma basically jumped off the cliff. "Emma!" She gasped in fear as she even tried to reach for the blonde, but she didn't get there in time.

Gina's scream was enough to make everybody look at where the sound came from and they all witness Emma jumping off the cliff, do a front flip and then dive in the lake with a perfect posture.

Regina felt her heart stop when she saw Emma falling from the cliff, she even stood up from her folding chair, threw her book on the ground and rushed to the lake, to have the water around her ankles, obviously she couldn't do anything to reach the blonde, but her body had a mind of its own.

In five seconds, Emma swam up and quickly showed her blonde damped hair while raising her fist in the air.

"Yeaaaah!" Ian shouted with his tough voice as he threw his fist in the air as well.

"Awesome ma!" Lizzy and Henry both said at the same time raising their fists as well.

"Can you do that?" Vivienne asked with a smile as she looked at her older blonde mother and Em simple frowned at her because she could tell her daughter was teasing her.

Gina was on top of the cliff and felt the air coming back to her lungs when she noticed that Emma was indeed safe and this was simple a trick of hers, it could be dangerous but she was glad Emma knew how to do it right, and hoped she wouldn't do that ever again, or that her Em wouldn't want to try it out just to prove she could still do it.

"My turn!" Em shouted because at some point she got tired of Vivienne's teasing, the girl could be a pure angel but when she wanted to tease somebody she was a real pro.

"Emma Swan-Mills if you even dare to get in this cliff, I will make sure you will sleep alone tonight!" Gina shouted from the top of the cliff, and Em simple pouted with a frown, while the kids laughed and Regina found it rather amusing the name Swan-Mills.

* * *

After their time at the lake, and their dinner, Emma was sure that Regina was upset about something, she couldn't figure out what it was but she could feel it. Emma tried to have a chit chat with her but Regina always gave super short answers and at some point just nodded her head or hummed, so there was no way she could make out a decent conversation between the two of them.

When Emma went to their tent, she was surprised to find out her sleeping bag was all fixed and Regina was already in hers, reading her book, it seems that Regina repaired it with magic, and Emma just frowned at that because if she could repair her sleeping bag with magic then why didn't she do it sooner? Was sharing the sleeping bag her plan all a long? If so then why was Regina so upset right now? "Ima go get some air." Emma mumbled to Regina, leaving the brunette to her book.

* * *

"Regina...Regina, wake up." When Emma came back from her 'get some air' moment, everybody was asleep and right now she was trying to wake up the brunette while slowly shaking her and whispering to her ear. "Hey, wake up... wake up."

Regina groaned completely hating getting woken up like this, so she just pushed Emma's hands off of her and tried to scoot away from her. "What is it, Miss Swan?"

Emma simple frowned because she couldn't believe even sleepy, Regina could keep up with the Miss Swan thing. "I gotta show you something, can you please get up?"

"Miss Swan, it's late, whatever you have to show me can wait for tomorrow morning, so please let me sleep."

"Come on, please, get up and come outside. I want to show you this." Emma said as she now crawled out of the tent, hoping that Regina would do what she requested.

Regina frowned and pressed her eyelids together not wanting to get up, so when she was sure Emma left the tent, she simple got herself more comfortable and tried to drift back to her sleep.

"Regina!" Emma half whispered and half yelled as she grabbed the brunette's ankles through the sleeping bag and dragged her out of the tent.

"Miss Swan!" Regina gasped and when she open her eyes she realized she was outside just with a strong move from the blonde woman.

"Shhhh, they are sleeping." Emma said as she placed her finger in front of her lips.

"This is absurd, why do you insist on waking me up? I already told you whatever you have to show me, can wait."

"No, it can't." Emma frowned as she began to unzip the sleeping bag from Regina's body. "Come on, I am sure you will like it. Pleaaase?" Emma now showed her puppy eyes and hoped that the brunette could easily see them at night.

Regina simple groaned in frustration and rolled her eyes before stand up from her sleeping bag and fixed her pajamas. "There, I am up. What is it?"

"Come." Emma smiled as she grabbed Regina's wrist and began to walk away, tagging her along.

"Where?" Regina looked at Emma's hand that was grabbing her wrist and tried to keep up with her fast pace. "Where the hell are you taking me, Miss Swan? I hope I am not up just because of another raccoon you are too afraid to get rid of."

And that made Emma stop walking as she turned around to face Regina with a frown and a pout. "I am not afraid of raccoons!"

"Of course not."

Emma rolled her eyes with a groan as she just continued on walking.

Regina wasn't enjoying the way Emma walked fast and kept tugging her wrist so she managed to snatch it away from the blonde's grip and tried to keep up with her pace anyway.

"There.." Emma said with a smile as they finally arrived the same cliff she jumped off of and it was illuminated with some small candles and there was two large blankets on top of one another.

Regina was surprised to what her eyes saw, and most of all why was Emma showing her this...did she..did she did this for her? "What's this?"

Emma looked at Regina and hoped the brunette would appreciate it and not just use her sass to ruin everything. "It's just some...relaxing time. I mean the landscape is great with the full moon and all...and well.." Emma seemed to not be sure if she should explain the other reason.

Regina perked up an eyebrow and eyed Emma wanting to to know more about the real reason why Emma did this for her. "And?"

Emma looked down at her feet as she rubbed the tip of her kicker against the dirt. "Your birthday is tomorrow and I know Henry wants to celebrate it with you and I wanted that day to just be between you and him...but I also wanted to celebrate it with you, so I decided to do something special." Emma explained with a nervous smile as she felt her cheeks slightly heat up.

Regina was surprised with Emma's words and when she looked back at the scenario Emma set up for them, her eyes just got watery and a fat tear rolled down over her cheek.

Emma noticed that Regina was crying and she hoped it was tears of joy, but the brunette's silence was also very anxious for the blonde. "You don't like it? I know it might sound silly but I wanted to do this for you."

"It's...I.." Regina cleared her throat and wiped off the tear before compose herself and smile. "Its perfect, Emma.. It's not silly, I love it...thank you." She looked at the blonde and gave her an honest and very thankful smile.

"Good, good..then let's sit." Emma took a deep breath feeling way relieved that Regina really did liked it and seemed to be thankful about it.

They say down over the blankets and watched the landscape quietly, because the moment just felt prefect like that. Regina was still surprised that Emma did this to her and Emma was incredible glad that Regina liked it because it wasn't easy for her to gain the courage to do this for the brunette. - At some point it got chilly and Emma told Regina to stand up for a second while she used the second blanket to be on top of their shoulders and not under their bottoms when they sat back down again.

"Hey, Regina?" Emma broke the silence as she shifted a bit on her spot.

Regina held the blanket over her shoulders as she looked at Emma. "Yes?"

"I got something for you.." Emma mumbled with a slight blush as she took out a box from the bag that she left there which actually had the bottle of wine and the glasses that they have been drinking since they sat down, it seems Emma thought about everything.

"Emma you didn't have to.." Regina said as she eyed the box that Emma now held in front of her.

"I know but I wanted to, plus you will need this for Henry's gift tomorrow." Emma explained her as she placed the box over the brunette's lap.

Regina found that intriguing and she decided to unwrap the lovely red and white box, when she opened it, there was a silver bracelet with small pieces attached to it and each piece had their own shape. "This is beautiful..." Regina mumbled as she took out the bracelet from the box and eyed it better.

"Here, let me put it on you." Emma took the bracelet from Regina's hands and wrapped it around her left wrist. "It's those fancy Pandora's bracelets where you attach these pieces to it." Emma explained as she poked a piece that had a shape of a heart. "Each one have their own meaning."

Regina just kept on eying the bracelet and she quickly recognized the Pandora bracelet and it was very surprising to her that Emma got her this bracelet. "Oh? What's that one meaning?" Regina said as she pointed at the heart one.

"Means you got a pure good heart." Emma told her with a smile as she looked up at the brown eyes. "You can create your own meaning but when I bought these pieces, I gave them meaning as well."

Regina smiled when Emma said she had a pure good heart because the blonde was the only one who believed it before anybody did. "Alright..then tell me all of them."

"Okay so humn..." Emma eyed the pieces as she pointed to one that was a high heel shoe in gold. "I decided to buy this one basically because I always see you with high heels on." Emma chuckled along with Regina.

"Interesting." Regina admitted.

"Yup, now let's see.." Emma tilted her head to the side as she looked at the third piece that had a shape of a baby's crib. "You see that one? I bought that one because of Henry, because you took care of him when he needed the most and I am sure you would want something that resemblance the moments when Henry was little."

"I love it.." Regina said with a smile as she completely adored that one charm.

"Good good.." Now Emma was staring at the last piece that had a shape of a simple slightly sounded square but there was something written in there. "And that's just something from me to you.." Emma said with a sheepish smile as she pointed at it.

Regina perked up an eyebrow at it because she couldn't properly read what was written on it, so when she brought it closer to her face she saw that it was written 'To My Love', and after reading it she simple eyed the green eyes and smiled feeling her own brown eyes filling with tears and this time she didn't stop herself from crying of joy. "Thank you, Emma..thank you so much." She mumbled those words as she wiped off few tears and sniffed before let out a shaky chuckle.

Emma chewed on her lower lip, waiting to see Regina's thoughts about that one and she was glad she made the brunette feel emotional, that only meant that Regina wouldn't make fun of her to buy her such thing. "You welcome." Emma smiled and placed her palm over Regina's thigh to only squeeze it tenderly and comfort her. "Happy Birthday, Regina."

Regina looked up at Emma when she felt her palm over her thigh and the touch was very welcoming. "I love it.." She mumbled and wrapped her fingers around her wrist and the bracelet while holding it closer to her heart.

"I'm glad." Emma replayed with a smile and nodded.

They remained silent for couple of seconds as they just stared into each others eyes unaware that their bodies were leaning in closer and then her eyelids shut close as their lips finally met together to a lovely, tender, soft kiss.

And it was on that moment that Regina figured she had to buy another charm that would make her remember this moment forever.

* * *

 **YAY SURPRISE KISS!**

 **Sorry to keep the update slow guys, but I hope it was worth the wait! Tell me your thoughts about this kiss and Emma's phobia of raccoons in the reviews!**

 **Also would you guys like it if I brought little Brooklyn next chapter? And he'd come along with somebody we least expect..**

 **Would you guys accept that surprise or no? Please let me know!**

 **Thanks for your love and support, xoxo.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here we go with little Brooklyn and his aunt..**

* * *

Chapter 18: Surprise, Mommy! - Part I

 **Woods**

"And one, two, thrree, fou, one two, thrree, fou.." A soft little kid voice counted.

"One, two, three, four, one two, three four." As an adult woman voice followed.

"Huff..I am tired auntie."

"I know pretty boy, but we have to keep moving. I am sure we are almost there."

"Home? We goin' surpise mommy?!" The little boy questioned with excitement.

"Yes, we are going to surprise her." The woman replayed with a smile before think to herself. _And she's going to hurt me once she finds out._

"Yayy! And mama too?"

"Mhm, and Ian, Lizzy and Vivienne."

"Yuush! Less go!" The boy pointed forward with a determined frown as he tighten his hold on his aunt's hand while tugging her along.

The aunt just chuckled lowly and walked along with the little one; but their walking didn't last long because the little boy stopped and right now bounced slightly on his tiny feet while pressing his free palm against his crotch. "What's wrong?" The woman asked while perking up an eyebrow.

The little boy just continued bouncing and then it become in some kind of dance as he looked up at his aunt with an upside down frown. "Need to pee." He said a little bit embarrassed.

"Oh. Okay, let me help you." The aunt detached the strings of his dark blue overalls and when she was about to pull them down, he quickly grabbed them.

"No, private!" The little boy exclaimed almost demanding with a blush upon his pale skin.

And the aunt simple found it incredible adorable and hilarious. "Oh? You want privacy? Alright then you can pee behind that tree and I will wait for you, okay?"

The little boy nodded as he held onto the shorts of his overalls and rushed towards the tree his aunt pointed out so he could pee.

The woman just clapped her hands behind her back as she stared around the woods waiting for her nephew to be done, but then her eyes caught sight of something interesting, so she went to check it out and for her surprise it was tents, and all of camping accessories, somebody was camping here? Was Robin Hood and his people? No..just three tents, couldn't be, so who was it?

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the cliff**

It seems after their first kiss both women simple spent the night staring at each others face to admire the beauty each one had to give; they did not kissed again after that but they did held hands and end up falling asleep over the blankets that were laying on the ground with a blanket covering them. Emma had to admit it was the best night ever she experienced, even without a second kiss or something else, the blonde was pretty satisfied with the progress and she's sure they wouldn't still be ready to the next step because that first kiss took lots of guts.

And Regina felt like she had another safe night of sleep, she even felt better with this night than the last one they had shared the sleeping bags; even if she was just laying on top of a blanket over dirt and just with one covering her up for the entire night, she was glad that Emma held her hand the entire night and kept her body closer to Regina cuddle herself up against the blonde, because only now she realized how much she was a lovesick fool for cuddling.

"Heey.." Emma whispered as she was now staring at Regina's face and squeezing the hand she held all night.

Regina sleepily stared back at Emma's eyes and simple smiled. "Good morning."

"Slept well?" Emma asked with a low caring tone as she rose her hand to move a few dark hair strands to tuck it behind Regina's ear.

"Mhm." Regina hummed with a smile as she closed her eyes again and Emma couldn't find the brunette woman more adorable than that, with a perfect beautiful smile on her face and her eyes closed, just to show how much innocence she still had. "And you?" She open her eyes slowly again.

"Best sleep ever." Emma admitted with a shrug and a low chuckle as she leaned forward, wondering if it was okay to kiss Regina, but since she didn't want to ruin their morning by doing the wrong move, she simple pecked the brunette's forehead softly.

Regina watched the blonde getting closer, wondering if she wanted a kiss on their lips, but it seems she kissed her forehead instead and she wasn't disappointed because it was a loving gesture. "I'm glad.." She replayed while squeezing the hand she still held.

"Also, happy birthday."

"Thank you, and thank you for the bracelet, Emma. I really like it." Now Regina brought her free hand up to look at the beautiful bracelet again.

"Good, I feared I wasted two months of salary for nothing." The blonde let out a relieved sigh.

"Two months?! I'm not sign your checks that cheap."

And Emma simple chuckled. "Just kidding, it was only one month and half."

And Regina simple frowned wondering if the blonde actually meant that.

"What? Don't look at me like that. Okay, jokes aside, I'm really glad you liked it Regina, it could cost me two years of salary and I'd still get it for you, I wanted something special and fancy." Emma shrugged as she looked up at the blue sky mixed with yellow and orange tones. "Since you are fancy, you needed something fancy and expensive."

Regina chuckled while shaking her head before look up at the sky as well. "Don't spoil me, Miss Swan."

"Aww man, I was enjoying Emma, why back to Miss Swan?" Emma whined.

"I will call you whatever fits the moment." Regina shrugged.

"Okay, _Reggie._ "

Regina looked back at Emma and quickly frowned. "Don't ever call me that again."

Emma just laughed while letting go off of Regina's hand and sitting up. "Alright, alright, _Miss Mills_." Emma teased again while stretching out her arms and yawn.

Regina just rolled her eyes and even though she didn't like to feel her hand without Emma's, she just shrugged off that feeling and sat up as well, more concerned on fixing her hair.

And then Emma quickly remembered something as she stared at Regina funny.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?" Regina asked with a frown as she began to touch her own face.

"No, no, I was just thinking about the whole Miss thing."

"What's with it?"

"Well soon I won't be just Miss Swan, nor will you be just Miss Mills, or Mayor Mills, or even Regina Mills."

Regina simple frowned still wondering what Emma was talking about till it finally clicked her.

"Well it's not soon, I mean, it's only in eighteen years, but you get it." Emma chuckled lowly as she awkwardly looked away.

"Yes, but I still got my name as the last one." Regina simple grinned now.

And Emma knew that Regina was trying to tease her about her name coming first and then Regina's last. "I guess I gotta get used to Swan-Mills."

"Yes, you do." Regina's grin turned into a loving smile as she stared down at her bracelet, already picturing their future, even if they saw memories of it, she still could picture a lot different scenarios that she couldn't wait to experience.

Emma took a side glance at Regina and noticed that beautiful smile again, she could tell Regina was truly happy and deep in thought. "Well..we better get going." Emma exclaimed since she didn't want this to turn into an awkward moment or into a too cheesy moment that she couldn't handle it. So she stood up from the blankets and helped Regina get up on her feet as well as she began to fold the blankets with Regina's help. "We could do this again." Emma mumbled as she cleared her throat. "If- If you want though."

Regina looked up at green eyes while folding the blankets and taking couple of steps forward so she would get the other end of the blanket from Emma's hands and give a final fold. "I'd love it." The brunette whispered having her lips so closed against the blonde's, but still there was no touching.

"Good..that's good." Emma whispered as she looked down at red plump lips before look up at brown chocolate eyes.

"Let's go then." Regina took a step back and forced a quick smile, a bit ashamed of her chickening out.

Emma cleared her throat and nodded while picking up the backpack that she had put the bottle of wine in there and Regina wrapped the blankets around the two glasses before put it in the backpack.

Once that was done they just began to walk their way back to the tents and it only took ten seconds to hold each others hands again as they walked side by side, content with the simple touch of their hands. They decided to remain silent their entire walk and when Emma knew they were about to arrive the tents, she had to stop them from walking because she wanted to get out something from Regina first. "Hey, Regina?"

Regina kept their steps but was forced to stop when Emma stopped all of sudden, she perked up an eyebrow and looked back at the blonde when she called out for her. "What is it?"

"I want something first.." Emma mumbled shyly as she stepped closer to Regina, so their chests would now be touching. She took a deep breath and tightening her hold on Regina's hand as she slowly rose her free hand to touch Regina's cheek. "Can I?" The blonde gulped nervously as she stared into brown eyes, seeking for an answer.

Emma's first words only left Regina more confused but when the blonde got so close and started touching her cheek while holding tightly her hand, Regina felt something heat up inside her and butterflies in her stomach; she took a deep breath right after Emma asking permission as she simple nodded and leaned in the blonde's touch.

 _Now or never.._ Emma found the same courage she had last night to kiss Regina, and then leaned closer to the other woman's face, and only stopped till their lips meet one more time and it was the same wonderful feeling from last night, hell it even felt like the first kiss because Emma still didn't know the brunette's lips, but she couldn't wait to be able to memorize them.

Regina basically melted into the kiss and held herself tightly onto Emma while kissing her back, it was the same sweet loving kiss but this time they did brushed their lips against each other unlike last time but they did not let their tongues come in touch, at least not yet; that would be another challenge, even if it sounded silly.

Soon they broke their kiss and pulled their heads inches apart only to be able to look at each others eyes and admire what just had happen. Emma is sure she just has some goofy smile on her face while Regina's certain that she has some kind of blush upon her cheeks.

Emma took another deep breath but it sounded way more happily as she took a step back from Regina. "Alright, we can go now." She chuckled awkwardly as she kept on walking towards the tents, tugging Regina along.

However, when they arrived their camping scenario, they were not ready for what their eyes were about to see.

"Zelena?!" Regina gasped as she froze on her spot, feeling like she just saw a ghost, which for her it was literally a ghost.

Emma did not froze, because she remembered all the bad things this redhead woman did to them, so she simple let go off of Regina's hand and dropped the backpack on the ground before rush at full speed at Zelena and literally tackle her down to the ground while straddling her lap and holding onto her wrists beside her head to make sure she'd have the woman steady on the ground.

"Regina?" Zelena perked up an eyebrow as she turned her head to see who was calling out for her, she frowned slightly wondering why her sister had shorter hair, and then everything clicked in when the goddamn savior came rushing towards her and tackled her like she was some kind of criminal. Of course, they traveled way too back, well she was only following the tracks of her family, so this only meant her family went this back too as well, right? "Augh, goddamnit Emma!" Zelena hissed in pain as she tried to put up a fight with the blonde woman on top of her, but she could feel white magic burning against her wrists, so she decided to not do anything that brutish that could harm the both of them.

"Zelena?" Gina's voice could be heard as she crawled out of her tent with a still sleepy expression on but then it turned quickly into shock as she quickly stood up. "What are you doing?! Get off of her!" Gina demanded since she could see the white magic glowing on Emma's hands that were holding Zelena's wrists.

"What? Why you protecting her now?!" Emma asked wondering what the hell was going on but still refused to let go off Zelena.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Now it was Em who crawled out of the tent with her eyes almost closed till she saw her younger self straddling her sister in law and probably hurting her with that white magic. "Hey, hey! Easy, she's cool now, don't need to harm her." Em quickly explained knowing very well the all old past frustration she held against Zelena for hurting Regina.

"What do you mean she's cool? She's dangerous! And she is dead! Or was or whatever! What is she doing here?!" Emma was basically freaking out while still putting up a fight against the redhead, while Regina simple stood there, frozen, not believing with what her eyes were seeing.

But before this all scene could get more out of hand, a sound of a whistle could be heard and the only person who knew the true meaning of the whistle was Zelena, so without thinking she used her own magic to send Emma flying six foot away from her, before quickly get on her knees and then up on her feet as she ran towards the three where she had left the little boy.

"Emma!" Regina finally snapped out of it as she rushed towards Emma who was now laying on the ground and groaning in pain but didn't seem to have any real injury.

"Brook, are you okay?" Zelena asked almost panicking as she now stood behind the large tree that was probably ten feet away from the tents.

Brooklyn pouted as he held up the short bottom of his overalls and one of the strings. "I cant put it on."

And Zelena felt like she had a heart attack over nothing. "Alright, let me help you." She sighed relieved and got on her knees as she attached the strings onto the shorts of the overalls and then patted his outfit making sure he was all pretty and cute, with his dark blue overalls, white t-shirt underneath and dark adorable boots; he was all fancy, obviously with Regina Mills as his mother, of course he would be dressed like that. "Hey, I found mommy."

"Really?!" Brooklyn half whispered and half yelled because he noticed his aunt put a finger between her lips like it was a secret.

"Yes, let's surprise her, okay?" Zelena smiled down at her nephew while passing her fingers through his light blonde thin wavy hair.

"Yess!" Brooklyn covered his mouth as he realized he said it a bit too loud but then just giggled against his small palms.

"Zelena? Are you there? Is something wrong?" Gina called out for her sister as she took several steps forward the direction of where her sister went. Em simple stayed behind as she showed an apologetic smile to her younger self and to Regina, since they both still seemed to be very lost and confused about everything, and Regina seemed like she wanted to freak out but was using every strength within her to not to.

"Yes, everything's fine." Zelena replayed knowing very well that was her sister's voice from her time and not the younger version. "I got with me your baby boy, so please make sure I don't get tackled this time."

"My baby bo- Brooklyn!?" Gina gasped wondering if this was true and all of sudden a little boy that looked between his young four or five years old.

"Surprise Mommy!" Brooklyn shouted with a big smile and fit of giggles as he clumsily ran up to his mother, because his short legs couldn't keep up with the all excitement he had to touch his mother, but before he could fall, Gina had approached him as well and quickly caught him before bring him up to her chest and hug him tightly, to fill his face full of kisses. "Heh, stop it mommy! Kisses kisses!" Brooklyn giggled even more as he pressed his tiny palms against his mother's cheeks and pushed her head back, looking at the familiar face he had been missing these few days and then began to fill her face full of pecks with his little plump red lips.

"Oh my sweet boy!" Gina exclaimed with a big smile as she kissed his face over and over but when he stopped her she only stared at light green eyes, the same as his blonde mother, actually the little one was a spit image of Em, the only difference was his lips, he had full lips like his brunette mother but the rest was exactly the same as Em. It was Gina's turn to chuckle when her son began to kiss her face.

"Brooks!" Em called out for her child with a big smile as she approached her fiancee to place her palm on her lower back and then her other palm on Brooklyn's small back.

Brooklyn stopped showing his affection towards his brunette mother when he noticed his blonde mother. "Mama!" Brooklyn yelped in excitement as he began to shift against his mother's arms but whenever his other mother was close he stopped to throw his arms around his blonde mother's neck to give her a tight hug.

Gina simple smiled as she basically transferred her son to Em's arms, letting the other mother hold him; and Brooklyn grabbed his blonde mother's face to hold her so he could peck her nose, on her forehead, on her both cheeks and then on her chin; it was a small play between them, since Em used to do that all the time to him, while Gina simple filled his face with kisses, so Brooklyn basically gave the same treatment to his mothers the one he received.

Emma was back on her feet with the help of Regina and they simple stared at their older selves holding a beautiful adorable and very angelic looking little boy who showed a great affection back to his mothers. This was Brooklyn? The fifth child that Regina couldn't actually stop thinking about? Why was he here? Why was Zelena with him?! Wasn't he with his grandparents?! And now Regina began to panic but Emma easily noticed that she was about to have a panic attack so she simple held her tightly against her side, whispering it was okay.

Now that the all affection show was done, Gina finally looked back up at her sister with a slight frown. "What are you doing here? And what is HE doing here?" Gina and Zelena made their truces and they actually trusted each other, to the point where they allow each other to be part of their children's life; but Gina felt uneasy knowing that her toddler son went back in time.

"Okay, so listen-" Zelena was about to explain but then Brooklyn interrupted.

"Cause I missed you mommy! And is you birthday!" Brooklyn said with a big smile as he reached out to caress his mother's cheek. "Brookie wanted to surprise!" He exclaimed with a giggle.

And Gina felt her heart melting with the adorable behavior of her son, he could easily stop her from getting upset. "Aww, baby. Mommy liked the surprise, but how did you get here?"

"I made a wish" Brooklyn said while pressing his palm against his chest now.

"A wish?" Em perked up an eyebrow as she looked at her son.

"Yes, you say if we wish really really hard it comes true!" Brooklyn pointed out. "So Brookie made a wish to see family." Brooklyn closed his eyes with a smile as he reached out to hug his brunette's mother neck while trying to hug his blonde mother's neck at the same time, so both mothers basically hugged him together, because they knew how much he loved affection, but he had to be the one controlling it. He also spoke about himself in third person sometimes, which was just adorable, but Gina knows its a habit that needs to die easy.

"So you just made a wish and you showed up here?" Gina was still trying to understand everything, and Brooklyn simple nodded at his mother's question before lean his head against his blonde's mother shoulder who was still holding him.

And Em realized something about his light blonde hair, it had something sparkly on it. "Oh god, babe he stinks fairy dust." Em made a kind of disgusted face as she tried to blow off the fairy dust upon her son's hair but that only made it get on her face which made her sneeze.

"Ew!" Brooklyn exclaimed with a giggle as he pulled his head back and pressed his palms against his own chest, not wanting his mother to sneeze on him.

"Fairy dust?" Gina wondered as she folded her arms in front of her chest, wondering why her son had fairy dust on him, if that thing was only on the mines or with the nuns. "Have you been to the mines, sweetheart?" Gina asked her son.

"Yes."

"When?"

"Yestuday."

"Yesterday? With who?"

"Grandma! We went for a walk."

Gina simple frowned at that along with Regina who was still trying to not lose her mind.

"To the mines?" Em asked.

"Noe, to the park. But then grandma went get ice-ceam and then I played with Happy and then Happy took me to the mines." Brooklyn explained while scratching his head like he was deeply thinking about what he did yesterday.

And his explanation only left them more confused but Regina kind of furious. "Hold up, Happy just took you to the mines? Just like that? Did he forced you?" Em asked again.

"Noe, mama. I asked him to go, and and he took me." Brooklyn ended his sentence while pressing his hands against his chest.

"I see." Gina mumbled.

"Hey you know how Happy is, he can't say no to Brooklyn." Em said to her fiancee with a shrug since she didn't want Gina to start throwing a fist.

"It's still irresponsible." Gina simple stated but she did not let it upset her.

"So he came back in time making a wish over fairy dust?" Regina finally spoke up as her eyes were still focused on the beautiful boy, she saw Emma so much on him, he was completely the opposite of the other children, but she saw a bit of Henry on him when he was that age.

"It seems so." Em replayed as she looked back at Regina who looked a bit paler than usual.

"Just like that?" Emma wondered because the triplets used the time traveling machine and if it was that easy Regina would've figured it out sooner, right?

"Noe, you need to wish hard!" Brooklyn corrected as he finally looked at the younger versions of his mothers and that completely left him confused, so he began to look back and forth between them, wondering what the hell was going on, because he was seeing double, even though there was clear differences between them, but it still left him confused. "You got twin mommy?" Brooklyn asked.

Gina smiled and shook her head. "No, dear, she's just.." Now Gina looked up a her younger self wondering how she was going to explain this to her little son, maybe going with the twin thing was the easiest path. "Well yes, she's my twin." She answered with a shrug.

"Mama too!?" Brooklyn asked as he now looked up at his blonde mother with his big green eyes.

"Yeah sure why not." Em just showed him an awkward smile and a shrug.

"Ooooh." Now he was getting all curious so he began to squirm around his mother's arms till she put him down on the ground; then he rushed up to the younger versions of his mothers, trying to be careful with his steps and when he was close enough to them, he just tilted his head back to look up at them. "You got a three?"

"A what?" Emma frowned slightly wondering what the hell the kid was talking about, and she was also feeling a bit uncomfortable with having him so close.

"You mean third." Regina easily corrected him with a small smile. "No, I don't have a third twin, we are not triplets like your brother and sisters."

"Ooooh." Brooklyn just kept his mouth open in a perfect 'o' as he felt like he learned a new thing, and he kind of did. "What's you names?!" He now asked with a big smile.

"Re-.." Regina looked up at her older self wondering if she should just say her real names or make up something, but she noticed that Gina simple mouthed 'go for it'. "I'm Regina, and this is Emma."

Brooklyn did not know his mothers names, he still thinks his brunette's mother name is mommy and his blonde's mother name is mama, so he simple nodded at Regina and Emma with a shy smile now. "I am Brooklyn...but you can call me Brookie." He giggled before press his fist slightly against his cheek like he was trying to rub off the blush.

Regina just found him completely adorable and her heart melted at such adorableness from the little boy, enough for her to forget the panic attack she was about to have and that Zelena was still around. "Nice to meet you, Brookie." She even used the nickname he said because she felt it was something he wanted her to do it.

Emma wondered how the hell Regina could be so good with kids all of sudden, maybe because she knew this was her child, but it was still hard for Emma to completely and easily embrace it like Regina does, but she will do her best because she at least had some knowledge she had a fifth child. "Yeah, nice to meet you." Emma showed the little boy a smile.

"Wanna know the names of my toys?!" Brooklyn quickly asked with an excited smile on his face as he gripped onto the pockets of his overalls.

It was really a boring subject, but Regina will do anything to spend time with the little one and so will Emma, so they both agreed and Brooklyn just began to rant about his all toys and the name he gave each one and at how they were to each other, because apparently each one had their own personality and there was enemies and friends, so the little boy had a long story to tell them.

While they were busy with Brooklyn, Gina just approached her sister with a slight frown. "And you, how did you managed to travel back in time?"

Zelena shoved her hands inside the pocket of her tight jeans as she shrugged. "I simple used your time travel box."

"But how did you know that I was here? I forgot to mention it to you."

"Yeah but I dropped by your place because Sylvia wanted hang out with Elizabeth and Vivienne, but you guys weren't there, so next day I went pay a visit again, and I find it odd that the cars were there but you guys weren't, so I decided to ask Snow and David what happened and they basically told me everything." Zelena shrugged. "I just got in your place, found the box and used it because I figured you two had no idea of how to get back." Now she grinned because she felt like she was right or else they wouldn't be here, and it seemed they were camping, which was still something Zelena had to ask. Also Zelena left Sylvia with Robin Hood, her father, hoping the goddamn man would not bore the almost twenty year old young woman, or freak her out with his all camping stuff or whatever he really does; she really could careless because the only bond she has with that man is parenting share.

Gina frowned because she didn't like when her sister teased her, but it was all harmless play. "As much as I hate to admit, you are actually right. But if you didn't bring Brooklyn with you, it means the fairy dust actually worked, however it can't be that easy." Gina just keep on thinking about the possibilities.

"Maybe he's right, you have to wish really hard. Plus he's like pure white magic, right?"

"Yes, but that doesn't make any sense, his sisters have also white magic."

"Maybe he's the only one with just white magic and not a single drop of dark one." Zelena just shrugged knowing the dark magic thing wasn't a big deal with her sister now but it was still hard to take it that your children have the dark magic that you used to do so many harm.

"Maybe.." Gina sighed as she just keep on thinking, if Zelena was right, it meant the twin girls also had a bit of dark magic but Gina never saw them using it, which was good, the white magic was fighting it and being more powerful, but now she thought about her son Ian and she just hoped he had a drop of white magic within him enough to fight off the dark magic. _Don't worry, it will be okay._ She said to herself before take a deep breath.

"Mommy, mama! Auntie Emma and Auntie Regina have cookies!" Brooklyn exclaimed as he was already where the food was and had his hands full of cookies while Regina tried to tell the little one to just eat one and Emma simple tried to keep the cookie box on the car corner of the table where he couldn't reach but for some odd reason the box moved on its own and was back closer to Brookyln, the goddamn little boy was using his magic!

"Clever kid.." Emma mumbled under breath as she just decided to grab the box and hold it between her hands.

"Hey, just eat one, okay?" Regina told him with a very sweet tone and loving smile upon her face as she grabbed his tiny hands gently to remove the all other cookies and just leave one in his hands.

"Whoa...Aunt Zelena!" Lizzy exclaimed with a big smile as she was now crawling out of her tent and clumsily yet quickly getting up to run up to her redhead aunt and tackle her with a big hug. Her two other siblings got out of the tent as well and Vivienne was confused but with a happy smile on his face while Ian just held a whimpering hungry Evelyn.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Sooo...what did you guys thought about this? Did you liked Brooklyn's appearance in this? What about Zelena? Emma and Regina's moment?**

 **Sorry if there's any typos/mistakes wrote this kind of sleepy**

 **Xoxo let me know**


	19. Chapter 19

**For those who noticed, I did changed the chapter's title, because things were getting too long anad I wouldn't make another Part IV.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Surprise, Mommy! - Part II

 **Woods**

"And then my fwend says no you can't, but I say yes, and he says no, and then I say yes again and then he says no again-" Brooklyn was sitting down on a folding chair between Emma and Regina as he basically ranted about something that happen in his class.

And Emma just can't believe how little kids of five years old can actually have problems in life and complain about it; so when he just keep on saying yes and no or whatever was really going on she just let out a small groan as she pressed her elbow against her knee and leaned her face against her palm; maybe she was sounding annoyed but she was really trying to not chuckle right now, because Brooklyn's little rant was a bit hilarious.

Regina looked down at the beautiful angelic face and smiled at him encouraging him to go on with his little rant, even if Emma sounded annoyed, even though Regina hoped not because this was their son and as much as annoying a little kid can be, they had to encourage him to go on. "And then what happened, dear?"

"And then I shot him!" Brooklyn said with a big proud smile.

And Emma basically snapped her head towards the little kid wondering what the hell he was talking about, even Regina was speechless. "You- what?" Emma asked confusion written all over her face.

Brooklyn took another bite of his third cookie because he just found out if he did puppy eyes to Regina, she'd give him a cookie, so he couldn't wait to finish this one and get another one. "I won the game." Brooklyn explained as he looked up at his blonde mother while chewing on his cookie. "The shoot, protect and re..hmn relo-" Brooklyn was trying to get the word out but he didn't remember how to say it anymore.

"Shoot, protect and reload." Lizzy said it for him as she walked behind them to get cookies as well.

Emma perked up an eyebrow and looked up at Lizzy still wondering what kind of game was that, and Regina basically shot a disapproving glare because she actually thought that wasn't a good game for him.

Lizzy stared at the younger versions of her mother as she chewed on her cookie. "What?" She was seventeen but she had the same habit of the five year old Brooklyn which was talk with her mouth full. "You taught him that." She pointed at her blonde mother so the disapproving glare from her brunette mother wouldn't only be on her.

"I did?" Emma frowned slightly still wondering what kind of game is that.

"No silly!" Brooklyn interfered. "Mama did. Lizzy stupid, they twins but you can see the difference!" Brooklyn said with a big silly smirk to his big sister.

Lizzy just frowned. "I'm not stupid, you monkey."

"Hey! Mommy!" Brooklyn seemed to enjoy insulting others but hated when the others insulted him. "Mommy! Sis being mean!" He complained out loud and whined.

Gina was still busy talking with Zelena because it seems her sister just found her son out there in the woods alone and she didn't like that, but she was glad that he was found and was safe; when she heard her little son calling out for her, she quickly looked at his direction wondering what was the matter because her younger self was there and she was sure she would take care of the matter if anything went wrong, but it seems Brooklyn was only there to tell on his sister. "Elizabeth! Apologize to your brother."

"No! He called me stupid!" Lizzy complained she wasn't going to apologize, he had to apologize first. "He needs to apologize first!"

Gina just took a deep breath as she pressed her fingers against her temples, wondering why she had five children, two would be nice maybe three.

"Babe, remember we love our kids no matter what." Em teased as she wrapped her arm around her fiancee's waist and chuckled lowly.

Gina took a deep breath as she enjoyed her lover's touch but not her teasing words. "Why did you impregnate me with three? Couldn't it be just one?"

"That word is weird.." Em wrinkled her nose.

"It's the correct term."

"Yeah but it makes me feel like I got balls."

Zelena this time couldn't ignore the couple's conversation because it took an hilarious turn and she just laughed and Em joined her laugh.

Gina frowned slightly and looked at her sister who simple waved her hand in front of her like she was apologizing. "You two are impossible." She mumbled as she stepped away from her fiancee's touch so she could have a better look at her son and daughter, about to correct the situation till she noticed that her younger self was now standing up with her arms folded while giving a rather disapproving glare to both kids and then they hugged each other even if it was a forced hug.

"See, she got this." Em commented as she pressed her palm against her lover's lower back, not wanting to stop touching her. "But I am sure she makes them more scared than you do." Em teased again.

"You are impossible this morning." Gina frowned as she grabbed her fiancee's wrist and removed her hand away from her. "You will only be able to touch me when you stop your teasing."

Em puffed out her cheeks before pout and frown slightly. "Not fair at all."

Gina grinned and approached the other woman while gently patting her chest right upon her breasts. "Save it all for the wedding night, my dear." She grinned, feeling victorious that she finally had her chance to tease back and leave Em frustrated.

"Hey, lover birds, this is getting disgusting." Zelena commented as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh I am sorry is my love interfering with your lonely single life?" Gina was now teasing her sister, they were friends really, but sometimes they just loved to bicker at each other for old times sake.

"Excuse me? Lonely? I have got somebody on my bed like everyday. The good thing about being single is doing whatever you want, going to bed with somebody and wake up alone. It's actually pretty good."

"That's rather disgusting."

"How is it? I clean my sheets."

"It's getting even more disgusting."

Zelena chuckled because she was just messing around even though she did slept around a lot. "I am just saying, single life is delicious."

"Hmn. It seems better than mine right now." Em complained as she kicked a rock.

Gina gasped as she looked rather offended at her fiancee. "Excuse me? You were not saying that two nights ago."

"Yeah, exactly, two nights ago." Em complained.

"Do you really need it everyday? I had a horrible headache."

"But having orgasms helps the headache!" Em whined.

"Whoa! Alright, there's children present." Ian said as he passed by with a fussing Evelyn.

"Unbelievable you are scarring our children minds with your bold language again."

"What you talking about? He made a kid, he knows as much as we do." Em frowned slightly not wanting to get the all blame on this.

"Ma!" Ian gasped and Gina simple groaned at the mental image she was getting right now. "You really woke up very needy this morning." Ian said as the upper corner of his lip twitched.

"I did not! Is it wrong of me wanting my fiancee's love?!" Em whined as she threw her arms down.

Gina rolled her eyes and shook her head as she approached Em and pecked her cheek gently. "There, now try to behave."

"Okay, I'm leaving before this gets worse." Ian said as he fixed Evelyn better on his arms.

"Where are you going?" Gina frowned slightly.

"To the lake. Evelyn seemed to enjoy playing with the water, and she's rather grumpy this morning so I want to see if it will cheer her up." Ian said with a shrug.

"I see, but you are going alone?" Gina asked.

"No, Vivienne is coming and I think Lizzy will join us later."

"Alright, be careful."

"No problemo." Ian said before keep his way towards the lake.

"Okay now..what about a real kiss?" Em asked with smile as she wrapped her arms around Gina's waist.

Zelena coughed on purpose to get their attention. "What about stop kissing in front of me? Because it's disgusting."

"It's not disgusting and you will not get a real kiss, yet." Gina said as she removed Emma's arms away from her waist. "Just be patience, my dear."

Before Em could whine and complain again, somebody else spoke.

"Mom! Ma! Zelena's here!" Henry shouted with a rather scared tone as he ran up to his mothers, wondering why the hell things weren't on fire and why the older versions of his mothers were just there chilling around Zelena.

"Henry-" Regina was about to explain him but right now he was basically using Emma as a human shield.

"Do you got your gun? You brought it, right?" Henry asked as he looked up at his blonde mother.

"Henry-" Regina tried again but Henry continued.

"Okay silly me, we don't need guns, we got magic. Mom do something!" Now he looked at his brunette mother wondering why she wasn't doing anything and now noticing a little blonde boy, who was he?

"Henry!" Regina finally snapped because she hated to be interrupted when she was speaking and also because she didn't like to discuss this matter, because even if they all say its okay and that Zelena is on the good side, she still has a hard time to accept it so she figures out she just needs to stay away from that woman and do her best to not even look at her so the mixed feelings will be less strong.

"What?" Henry asked with a slight pout wondering why his mother was snapping at him and Emma simple gave him a look that basically said 'Listen to your mom, kid', and he felt like he could even hear that in his mind.

Regina took a deep breath and now realized that she made her son confused and her little future son scared, so she placed her palm gently over Brooklyn's back to caress it as she spoke. "It's fine. She's from the future. It seems there she is good and we actually share our families, so you don't have to worry about her, alright?" Regina hated saying this because she'd never admit such thing, but maybe that's why it took eighteen years.

Henry frowned slightly, getting even more confused because it didn't make sense to him. "So you are saying in the future, she's like your sister? Like really sister? Normal sisters?"

Regina tried not to wrinkle her nose at that as she just nodded.

"So that means..." Now Henry was the one wrinkling his nose as he groaned. "That means she's my aunt!"

"What's the problem with that?!" Now it was Zelena's turn to speak, because they all heard how Henry got scared and at how Regina snapped, so she decided to interfere feeling like it was time to prove she was indeed good.

Henry took a step back as he gulped and noticed Zelena interfering and also approaching them. "Are you serious?"

Zelena shrugged as she folded her arms in front of her chest. "Okay maybe in this time it's very wrong, but in the future I'm good, I promise. Plus you are already a big grown up man with your own life, so I act more like an aunt to them than to you." She said while pointing at Brooklyn and Lizzy.

Henry still didn't trust it so he had to make sure. He took a deep breath and approached Zelena, which made Regina take a step forward to be a little bit more closer to her son in case anything went wrong, but she knew she had to trust it or at least do her best to consider trusting Zelena. "Okay." Henry gulped as he quickly rose his hand and grabbed Zelena's upper arm as he closed his eyes tightly and looked away, fearing she'd strike him any moment, but nothing come.

"What are you doing?" Zelena perked up an eyebrow, wondering what the hell was Henry trying to do with this, but she did not unfolded her arms and allowed him to continue touching her.

Henry open one eye to look at Zelena then open the other and removed his hand from her as he pressed his lips together, awkwardly. "Alright, I believe you."

"What?" Both Emma and Regina asked but Regina's tone was more stern.

"I mean...she didn't strike or anything, like by now she'd throw me at the clock tower, but she didn't." Henry said with a shrug. "It' not like I totally trust her, cause I don't. But now I know I can sleep well at night." Now he turned around to go get his breakfast but the blonde boy was staring up at him with big green familiar eyes. "But...who is this?"

Emma perked up an eyebrow, Em chuckled along with Gina and Zelena at how Henry simple replayed, while Regina just remained shut not sure how to still react to this but she was glad that Henry had better feelings towards this than she did. But now she had Brooklyn's distraction again and she was about to explain but the little boy beat her to it.

"I'm Brooklyn!" He said with a big smile as he stretched out his little hand full of crumbs and melted chocolate from the small chocolate chips on the cookies.

Henry eyed the hand a bit weirdly so he just ruffled the little boy's hair. "I am Henry."

"My more big bro is Henry too!" Brooklyn exclaimed with a big grin as he giggled when Henry ruffled his hair.

"Bigger brother." Regina corrected.

"So this means..?" Henry now looked at his both versions of his mothers and they all just nodded at him. "Whoa...you guys reproduce a lot.." Henry mumbled with a frown.

Regina gasped and Emma chocked in her own saliva as she coughed.

"Henry!" Gina gasped as well but Em just laughed while leaning her head down against her fiancee's shoulder. "You know he's kinda right." Em said to protect her son.

"I already told you who's fault is." Gina frowned at Em.

"It's not my fault you got three at once." Em complained.

"Maybe you just wished too hard."

"I just wished for a family. So did you, right?"

"Yes."

"Then stop complaining and remember we love our kids." Em grinned as she leaned in to peck her fiancee's lips, wondering if she was getting the touch she wanted and needed.

But Gina just pressed her palm against her chest upon her breasts to push her away. "Whatever, my dear." Then she smirked.

"And almost.." Brooklyn mumbled as he was basically trying to climb the table to get more cookies but Regina caught him on act and Emma noticed that so she basically slid her arms under his armpits to bring him away from the table and force him to sit back on the folding chair, and he basically let out an annoyed high pitched scream.

"Hey! Don't scream, Brooklyn." Gina quickly interfered because she knew what her son was about to do.

"But I want it!" Brooklyn screamed and whined while turning around on the chair and hold the back of it as he tried to stand up, but was losing his balance however Emma put her arm right in front of him along with Regina, so he wouldn't fall.

"No, enough cookies. You ate enough already." Gina told him.

"But I want it!" He screamed again and began to shake the chair, this time making it fall but he did not fell with it because Emma and Regina quickly caught him, together and Regina felt like her heart stopped for a bit, but she seemed to be fairly annoyed with the little boy's attitude while Emma was trying to ignore the pain his screams sent through her ears.

"Brooklyn.." Gina warned him with her stern tone but the boy kept on whining. "Enough." She approached the two women and took Brooklyn from their arms to set him on his feet back on the ground. "What did I told you about those annoying unnecessary tantrums?"

Brooklyn refused to look at her as he looked down at the ground with a pout. "I am sorry."

"You can't keep apologizing if you keep doing the same mistake."

"I know."

"Do you really?"

"I just wanted a cookie."

"I know dear, but enough cookies for now. I'll give you one after lunch, okay?"

Brooklyn looked up at her with a bright smile. "Okay!" And like that his bad attitude was gone.

Gina smiled down at him as she pecked his forehead. "Good."

Regina only now found out that her older self was way more patient than she was but it was normal since she spent eighteen years with children and with triplets was probably the most annoying and hard thing to do, so it would only be reasonable if she was better in the future, and she was really glad she was, at least she knew she'd be better for them and that's all she could want.

"Hey, ma, can I talk to you?" Henry approached his blonde mother and kept his voice low.

Emma nodded as she placed her palm against Henry's back and took several steps away from everybody else. "What is it, kid?"

"Did you gave the bracelet to mom?"

"Yeah, I did, don't worry about that. Now you can give her your gift."

"Okay good, and what about her cake?"

"..What cake?"

"Maaa, she needs a cake." Henry whined.

"But she's a grown up woman." Emma frowned slightly.

"Doesn't mean she can't have a cake."

"Your mother loves the all healthy stuff, Henry."

"Yeah, get her carrot cake or something. But make sure there's chocolate in the middle or something." He grinned.

"Okay, fine I will go to the town pretty quick and get her a cake." Emma turned around but before she could walk, Henry quickly grabbed her arm.

"Don't forget the candles."

"I won't."

"The exact number."

"What do you mean?"

"Her age, ma."

"I don't know how old your mother is!" Emma quickly exclaimed and she noticed she said it a bit too loud because she was getting weird looks from the others, so she took a deep breath and lowered her voice. "Do you know?"

"Nuh uh. She's what, forty maybe?"

"Oh god Henry don't let her hear that, she isn't forty. She's probably hmn, thirty five? Thirty eight?" Now Emma was trying to look at Regina without her noticing to try figure out her age.

"I don't know mom, she looks older."

"Ugh goddamnit kid. I will just fill the cake with candles to look prettier and done."

"Okay, that works." Henry smiled since he was kind of excited.

"Good, now keep her busy so I can do this without having her tailing me."

"No problem, Operation Candles is on!"

"What kind of name is that?"

"I don't know, it seems to work. You know the candles problems and stuff."

"Alright kid, Operation Candles it is." Emma just shrugged with a chuckle.

"Good, good." Henry smiled brightly as he just skipped back to where Lizzy was since she was calling him over with her hand.

Emma now looked up to where the others were and noticed that Regina was extremely uncomfortable and she didn't have Brooklyn as a distraction anymore because he was actually playing catch with her older self and hiding himself behind Zelena's legs, which for Emma it was weird to see and she is sure that it was even weirder for Regina to see that.

"Ahh! Auntie help me!" Brooklyn yelped with a giggle as he kept hiding himself behind his aunt's legs.

Zelena just chuckled and joined the play as she pretended she was protecting the little one by stepping closer to her sister and grab Gina's upper arms to hold her in place. "Run, little man!"

Brooklyn grinned when he saw that his aunt protected him and held his mother back, and even though she was now telling him to run he couldn't help but to stick out his tongue to his brunette mother before turn around and just run to hide in some tent.

Gina held her sister's elbows and was pretending that she was putting up a fight against her, but when she noticed Brooklyn sticking out his tongue at her, she just gasped. "I'll cut that tongue!" She called out after him as he just sneaked into some tent, then she simple laughed while dropping her head slightly against Zelena's shoulder because she loved these moments she got to spend with her family, and one thing she has to admit is that she's glad Zelena's part of her family.

Zelena laughed as well and hugged her sister while patting her back gently and then just step back. "He's a little rebel."

"Got it from her." Gina wrinkled her nose as she eyed Em.

Em was still grumpy that Gina wasn't being touchy and needy like she was, so she had shoved her hands inside her sweatpants, and watched everything, but when Gina blamed her for the rebel thing about Brooklyn, she just frowned. "Like you are some angel.."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Gina tried to act like she was offended.

"Nothing." Em quickly said before look down and kick at the ground. "Meanie." She muttered.

Gina just rose her eyebrows because even if her fiancee muttered, she was able to hear it. "You are acting like a child." She grinned and approached Em while sneaking her arm around her waist and peck her lips.

Em was about to complain again when Gina called her a child, but then she made thing better by kissing her lips and that quickly made the blonde woman smile against the kiss, but she still remained with her hands inside the pockets of her sweatpants and was actually clenching her fists, controlling the urge to just grab her fiancee. "I'll get you a gift tonight." She whispered against Gina's lips before give a deeper kiss.

Gina grinned and chuckled lowly and in rather seductive manner before let herself melt against her fiancee's lips because she knew the only reason why Em was so needy today was because it was her birthday and she knew Em wanted to give her all the attention she could.

When Emma got back to Regina, she noticed the brunette woman still stood awkwardly on her spot but with her back facing everybody while holding her mug of coffee, Zelena eventually went to the tent where Brooklyn had hid and Henry and Lizzy were already walking their way towards the lake. "Hey."

Regina looked up at the familiar voice before force a quick smile. "Hey."

Emma noticed the forced smile but decided to not comment. "I have to go to the town to give some papers about reports to David."

"He can't find it himself?" Regina asked feeling a bit anxious because she wasn't planning to spend time alone with everybody else, because now Emma is the only person she can hold on to calm herself down since Henry was busy with his siblings and she wasn't going to let the boy know how she had opposed feelings about this, even if it was obvious.

Emma pressed her lips together feeling bad she was lying to Regina and that she'd leave the woman anxious behind, but she promised Henry she'd get Regina a cake and that's what she was going to do. "Nope. I already told him where it was but he says he can't find it." Emma explained and realized Regina was tighten her grip on the mug. "You know how the mayor gets if the reports aren't filled correctly and on time." She teased.

The teasing was only enough to put Regina's anxiety away for five seconds which was the amount of time she found it funny. "Then I guess it's better for you to go do your job." She smiled up at the blonde woman and that smile easily faded away.

"Yeah, it's better." Emma smiled at her but her smiled faded as well after seeing Regina getting anxious again. "Look.." Emma approached her and placed her palm on her lower back as a comfort. "You will be okay?"

Regina took a deep breath when she felt Emma's hand on her lower back but leaned in the touch, because her body needed it. "I'll be fine." She knew the blonde's concern and was glad, but Regina wasn't going to let this bother her, or at least not showing how much it bothered her.

Emma still wasn't sure if that was true, and if this all report thing was true, she'd take Regina along. "Good, you should go spend time at the lake with the kids. It'll keep your mind off the anxiety." Emma suggested.

"I will." Regina forced another smile as she placed her palm over Emma's upper arm.

Emma smiled and looked down at Regina's lips wondering if it was okay to kiss her in front of the others, so she just opted to rub Regina's back gently before step back and turn around to go get her keys before walk up to the truck.

Regina watched Emma walking away and took a long sip from her coffee, sad that she didn't get to kiss Emma's lips, but things were fresh, literally, it just started last night, if it was even something official; well it had to be, right? She had the bracelet to prove it and all the future things that belonged to her were right now in her life, as a proof that her and Emma were indeed soul-mates, or so she hoped.

Emma open the door to get in the truck but then she reminded about her leather jacket that she left on the back, so she went get it but when she come back, she noticed Brooklyn was on the driver seat holding onto the steering wheel and making noises with his mouth like he was driving the truck. "Hey little boys can't be there."

"Then you drive." Brooklyn said with a big smile as he crawled to the passenger seat.

"I don't know about that, kid. Where's your mom?" Emma was feeling a bit awkward around Brooklyn and rose her head to try find the older versions of her and Regina, but obviously they were still kissing; she didn't know how to interrupt the two women, so Brooklyn stepped in.

"Mommy! Mama!" Brooklyn called out for his two mothers as he was back on the driver seat, standing up, sticking out his head and just leaning himself against Emma who was in front of him.

The two women broke the kiss and looked up to find their son on the truck against Emma. "What are you doing there, little monkey?" Em asked.

"I wanna drive with auntie Emma!" He exclaimed with a big grin, he wasn't asking for permission, he was stating his desires.

"Well, where is she going?" Gina asked.

Brooklyn shrugged and looked up at Emma. "Where you going?"

"Ah huh, I have to go to the town to give David some reports." Emma explained.

"Alright, you can go sweetheart, but on the backseats and don't forget to put on the seat belt." Gina told her son.

Brooklyn just jumped on excitement completely forgetting he was standing up on the seat and had half of his body out of the truck but luckily for him, Emma quickly caught him and was now holding him on her arms. "Let's go!" Brooklyn said with a big smile, completely unaware of what could happen to him if Emma hadn't catch him.

Emma let out a deep sigh before nod. "Alright then, let's put you under that seat belt."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **20 chapter coming right away :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Happy Birthday Regina – Part I

* * *

 **Granny's**

Emma didn't think this through, letting Brooklyn coming with her was a big mistake, because people would question it, and obviously the questioning eyes were already on her the very moment she stepped in the Granny's with little Brooklyn by her right side as she held onto his little hand, who seemed to be very excited.

"Can I get hot chocolate with cream?" Brooklyn asked with a big smile while looking up at Emma.

Emma looked down at him and for some odd reason it felt hard saying no to the kid, also it was still ten in the morning, so why not? "Alright, but just a bit of cream, I am sure your mom doesn't let you get much." Emma said with a small smile knowing very well Regina and she doubted the all healthy side of her would be gone in the future.

"Good morning, Ems. What can I get ya? The usual?" Ruby asked as she dropped a towel over her shoulder and leaned against the balcony with a small smile.

"Yeah, make it two actually. But make sure one has just a tiny bit of cream."

"Whoa, worried about your appearance? If you are on a diet, then maybe you shouldn't drink two, and maybe there shouldn't be any cream at all." Ruby teased.

Emma frowned slightly. "Only one is for me."

"Oh, is Henry coming too? He likes extra cream."

"Me, me, me!" Brooklyn finally spoke as he tip-toed to try look at the balcony, but he inherited Regina's short genes, even though Gina claims that it's not her short genes but her mother's short genes because she's taller than her.

Ruby leaned forward and finally saw an adorable kid with such angelic features. "Oh my god, he's so cute!" She almost yelped in excitement. "Who is he?"

Emma pressed her lips together and slid her hands under Brooklyn's armpits, so she could lift him up and sit him on the stool.

"I'm Brooklyn!" He said with a big smile as he now pressed his palms against the balcony, glad that he could look at everything.

Ruby grinned at him and couldn't help but pass her hand through his wavy thin hair, it wasn't that long nor that short, it was enough to cover almost his small neck though. "Hi Brooklyn. I'm Ruby."

"Hii, I know a Ruby too who works here." He stated because in his mind he didn't thought this Ruby was the same one on the future.

Ruby perked up an eyebrow and looked up at Emma who simple mouthed the word 'future', and everything clicked, but she couldn't help but be amused; the goddamn women had five children! "Well then, she taught me how to make your hot chocolate just right, so I will get it for you, okay?"

"Okay!"

Emma felt relieved Ruby wasn't throwing questions at her. "Hey, can you get Granny for me? I have to ask her something."

"Sure, be right back." And with that Ruby walked to the back room to talk to Granny before prepare the hot chocolates.

Brooklyn now had his elbows over the balcony and was trying to get on his knees over the stool, but Emma quickly grabbed his small waist. "Hey, no. The stool is for sit with your butt, not with your knees." She patted his small bottom while smiling because the little boy just giggled at how silly the word butt sounded to him; then she made him sit properly before take a seat besides him.

"What's up, blondie? Well two blondies." Granny smirked as she eyed the little one with light blonde hair and Brooklyn just smiled while having his tiny hand, he wasn't a shy child.

"Morning, Granny." Emma spoke. "Look, I need a favor could you make me some birthday cake?"

Granny perked up an eyebrow. "You got the cake shop right up the road."

"Yeah, I know, but I didn't want the typical birthday cakes, I wanted something simple, you know?"

"Ah, I see."

"Also healthy, I don't know could you make carrot cake? Then add a bit of chocolate cream on it? I don't know."

"Who's this cake for? Cause Henry would hate a healthy birthday cake, and his birthday is only next year."

"It's not for Henry, it's for Regina." Emma stated awkwardly.

"Ooooh, now I get it." Granny smirked. "So Ruby was saying the true."

Now Ruby showed up with the two hot chocolates and placed each one in front of them.

"Ruby!" Emma groaned because her friend basically had a big mouth.

"What?! It's just Granny, Ems, come on." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, sheriff." Granny assured her. "I can make your cake, but you will have to give me two hours."

"A cake takes two hours?" Emma asked with a slight frown.

"It does if you want a good one."

"Fine." Emma now took a sip from her hot chocolate.

But when the adults were talking, Brooklyn was having a hard task trying to drink his hot chocolate, because even if now he could touch the balcony, the cup was still big for him to just grab it and drink it, but then he spotted out some straws on inside side of the balcony and got an idea. - Brooklyn pressed his palms against the balcony and slowly got on his knees over the stool, completely ignoring what his 'auntie Emma' had just told him; he was trying to get over the balcony, and one knee was already there but when he was about to put the other one, he needed to launch himself slightly forward, over the last knee did not reached the balcony to hold him in place, so his body basically fell back.

When Emma noticed what was really going on, it was already too late, Brooklyn was on her right side and Granny on her left side, so she had her head turned all the way to Granny's view so she could discuss the older woman about the cake, while Ruby was busy serving people and taking care of the food. So when she finally remembered that she had Brooklyn with her she looked to her left and that was when she saw the boy falling and she even stretched out her hands to grab him, but it was already too late, and obviously the moment he hit the ground he started crying; and to make it worse he brought the cup down with him, Emma was super glad that Ruby used a plastic one for him. "Brooklyn!" Emma gasped as she quickly picked up the little boy to place him over the stool again.

Brooklyn looked up at Emma with his big green eyes full of tears, his forehead had a small cut on the corner and Emma was freaking out even more because there was blood. "Oh my god, hey hey calm down, okay, it's okay?" She was trying to remain calm for him, but he just keep on crying while clenching his fists, he was all dirty because of the hot chocolate and Granny quickly handed her a towel to at least clean off the hot chocolate from him; Emma wasn't sure if it burn him, if he was crying because of that as well but the a cut on his forehead was enough to freak her out; Emma couldn't believe she didn't even spend an hour with him and already managed to to fuck it up. "I gotta take him to the hospital." She mumbled as she quickly picked him up again and pressed him against her chest. "I am sorry for the mess, Granny."

"Don't worry about it, I'll get your cake done as well. Just make sure he's fine." Granny told her with a concerned look as she watched Emma leaving her diner in a rush.

* * *

 **Hospital**

When Emma got at the hospital, they told her to wait for her turn, and she felt like cursing everybody because why the hell should she wait when she just had a toddler on her arms with a cut on his forehead? Plus this was freaking Storybrooke, there couldn't be much patients! Or maybe there had too little doctors and nurses. - However Emma managed to get quick assistance by throwing few threatens here and there, the sheriff one didn't work out as well but when she said the little boy was her son and the mayor's, they quickly freaked out because nobody wanted to face an angry mama bear mayor.

Right now she was standing besides the bed where Brooklyn sat up and a nurse was putting a couple of butterfly bandages on his cut. "He'll be fine, in seven days you can remove it." The nurse informed. "Also keep an eye on his cut, this bandages helps to close the wound and keep some bacterias out, but to be safe check out his cut everyday to make sure it doesn't continue with this red color."

"Alright." Emma nodded as she gulped, still feeling extremely disappointed on herself and still scared of what just happen, she was just glad it was just a cut but it did freaked her out.

"Also the hot chocolate did not leave him with any burns, so the only injury he had is the cut, but it isn't that big and the bandages will take care of it." The nurse continued before look down at Brooklyn and show him a smile. "You did a good job to stay quiet while I took care of your wound, little boy. Do you want a lollipop?"

Brooklyn quickly nodded with a big smile, the pain was still there but he ignored since now he was more curious about getting his lollipop. "I want the blue one!" Brooklyn stated as he pointed at the container that held the all lollipops.

"Alright." The nurse replayed as she went get the blue one for him, unwrap it and then handed it to him.

Brooklyn happily took the lollipop and shoved it in his mouth.

"Thank you so much." Emma said to the nurse who simple smiled at her and said that she was just glad the little boy was okay before leave to continue her work. "Well, how are you, buddy? Does it still hurt?"

Brooklyn sucked on his lollipop before remove it from his mouth and look up at Emma. "No, I'm strong!"

Emma chuckled, feeling relieved that he was way more calm and stopped the all crying. "Yes, you are. You are superman."

"Mhm!" He agreed while sucking on the lollipop again.

"Alright, let's go." Emma was about to put him down but he just looked down at his overalls, seeing them all dirty.

"It's sticky." He complained while rubbing his hand against it.

"Now that you mention it, it is dirty." Emma thought about it. "Let's get you some new clothes, buddy."

"Okay!" Brooklyn smiled as he shoved the lollipop inside his mouth and stretched out his arms at Emma, while making grabby hands.

Emma smiled down at him and slid her hands under his armpits to pick him up and then tucked him against her side, while holding him with her both arms. "Let's go."

* * *

 **Clothes Store**

Emma after parking in front of the store, she carried Brooklyn inside, refusing to put him down, because her poor heart was still hurting from the scare she caught with Brooklyn, what pained her the most is that if she paid more attention, none of this would happen, but she was just not used on having a toddler around her, but she knew she couldn't use that as an excuse. "So what do you want to wear? Some jeans? A t-shirt? A dress?" She teased him in the end.

Brooklyn giggled and looked up at Emma. "You silly." He commented as he shoved the lollipop back in his mouth but eventually started to chew on it because it was almost finished.

"Yes, I am." Emma chuckled lowly since she enjoyed hearing his little child giggle. "But we will get you something cooler than overalls, okay?" She told him because even if he looked cute on that outfit, Emma felt like it was too stuck up for a little kid.

"Mhm!" He nodded his head while still chewing and wrapped one of his arms around the back of her neck so he could hold himself onto her.

They spent their time just looking through clothes, and it seems they never found exactly what they wanted, till Brooklyn's eyes caught sight of something cool, he really wanted. "That one! I want that one!" He exclaimed while pointing at it.

"Huh?" Emma perked up an eyebrow and then looked at where he was pointing and for her surprise it was some footie. "That's a pajama, Brook."

"Nooee, it's not. It's superman clothes!" He pointed out since the footie indeed looked like the superman's clothes."

"I know, buddy, but it's still pajama, your wear that to sleep."

"But I want it." He whined.

"Yeah, but I don't know if your mother would like you to walk around on pajamas." Emma wrinkled her nose when she remembered about Gina, that woman would kill her, she'd careless about the footie and just talk about the wound and what happen and the anxiety was invading her heart, till Brooklyn spoke again.

"But you said I was like superman." Brooklyn now pouted while looking up at Emma with his big green eyes.

And goddamnit his pout looked even bigger with those Regina's lips. "Fine, we will get that footie." She approached the outfit and picked it up, then she had an idea. "What about some cape?" She smirked and began to search if there was anything she could use as a cape, and she saw some long red scarf, so she picked that up too. "Will this work, buddy?"

"Yes, yes!" Brooklyn said with a happy smile as he looked at his new clothes.

"Okay, and.." Emma then looked down at his little feet and saw he was wearing some dark blue boots, she felt like he'd feel a lot better with some kickers, so she walked up to where the shoes were and found some good blue and red kickers. "Hey, you liked these ones?"

"Yes, they match." He said as he looked between his outfit and the kickers.

"Yes, they do. Let's see if this is your number." Emma said as she had the kicker pressed against his foot to see if it was his size, but she figured it was better to really try them, so she put him over some stool and removed one of his boots and then replaced it with the kicker. "Is it good?" She asked him while squeezing the end of the kicker to make sure where his toe ended, it seemed just fine, but she still made him stand up so he could take a couple of steps with it, to make sure it was really good. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Brooklyn exclaimed with a big smile as he tapped his foot with the kicker against the ground and took a look at a mirror, feeling good about his new style, even if it was just one kicker on.

"Alright, then let's get this stuff and dress you!" She joined his excitement before pick him up again and this time she couldn't control but peck his kiss before settle him down on the stool again and remove the kicker to put back on his boot, then she grabbed his hand and went pay for the clothes.

* * *

 **Woods**

Their morning has been tiring, when Emma got back to the camping, it was already 1pm, mostly because Brooklyn was all busy playing superman around and Emma couldn't leave her eyes off of him afraid he'd hurt himself again, she even took him to the park, so he could show off the kids at how he cool he looked with his superman footie, his blue and red kickers and some kind of cape that Emma managed to put on him by using a red scarf, then she went get Regina's cake at Granny's, and Granny managed to do some carrot cake, with white cream, and some walnut chips around it, maybe Henry would be disappointed on having no chocolate, but there was the white cream, so that would be enough to satisfy his sugar needs; she also brought bunch of candles to fill the all cake, because she still didn't know Regina's real age, she'd have to ask her, but in a smooth way. On the way they passed by some pet store, and Brooklyn got interested to see the pets, so they went inside and believe it or not Brooklyn managed to get Emma buy him a little turtle, it was ridiculous, he was asking for a dog, of course that wouldn't be possible then for a fish, and she knew goddamn fishes died too quick and she didn't want the little one sad, so the turtle seemed to be the best option there.

She stepped out of the truck and shut the door behind her, then she went to the backseat to remove Brooklyn and the little one fell asleep during the ride, so she just removed the seat belt and picked him up, he seemed to at least be a bit awake because he lazily wrapped his both tiny arms around Emma's neck while snuggling against her chest as she held him. She managed to shut the door with her foot and then walked up to the tents.

Both Reginas were cooking the lunch, Em was sitting on the folding chair just relaxing, while Zelena seemed to be reading a book and Emma found it odd because the book Zelena was reading was the same one that Regina read this days.

"Oh, look who is back." Em spoke as she watched her younger self holding Brooklyn, but the boy had a whole different outfit on him.

Gina looked back along with Regina and they both saw Emma with Brooklyn. "Did my baby had fun?" Gina commented with a smile as she walked up to Emma to get her son.

But Emma took a step back as she pressed her lips together. "He did, lots of fun actually, I even took him to the park and all." She fixed him better on her hold before continue. "I even got him new clothes, well it's actually a footie, with superman design and stuff, got him some kickers matching and a scarf that I used to be his cape." She was saying all the good things that happen on their day, so Gina wouldn't get so mad in the end for what happen on the very first part of her time with Brooklyn.

"Oh great, let me see." Gina said with a smile as she reached out her hands to grab Brooklyn, but Emma took another step back, which made the older brunette frown.

"Okay, the only bad thing that happen today was that I went to the Granny's with him and we got hot chocolate and all, but for some odd reason he tried to climb the balcony and..he fell." Emma shut one wondering what was there to come as she held Brooklyn tightly against her.

"He what?!" Gina quickly gasped, getting worried sick as she now forced Emma to let go off Brooklyn and bring him to her arms. "Oh my god!" She now could see the bandage on his forehead and the cut, it was only an inch or something, but picturing him falling off the balcony, of that height, it made the cut look worse than it actually is. "How did he even managed to get on the balcony? Weren't you there to watch him?"

Emma cringed when Gina used her stern tone to get answers. "I sat him on the stool besides me and I was, I was just talking with Granny, I must have gotten distracted and when I looked back at him, he fell." Emma's voice was shaking, because she didn't want this to sound more dramatic than it actually was.

"Unbelievable, he's too little to be on that high stool, you should know that, and you should be with your eyes glued on him no matter with what you doing or who talking to." Gina scolded her as she kissed Brooklyn's forehead the boy was still sleepily so he wasn't paying much attention but lean his forehead against his mother's shoulder.

"I am sorry, okay? It was just an accident, I took him to the hospital right away, we just have to leave the bandage for se-"

"This 'just an accident' could have taken a worse turn, I am glad he's fine but this could have been easily avoided."

"Look, Regina I am sorry! He's fine now, just drop it. He's just being a kid, kids get hurt, I got hurt tons of times when I was a kid, I even got this small scar under my chin when I fell, I was his age."

"I have never injured myself like that when I was a kid!"

"Well maybe that's because you never had a normal childhood!"

"Oh and did you?" Gina let out a sarcastic chuckle now.

And that's when Emma knew she couldn't take this, so she just eyed Gina angrily and clenched her fists before turn around and start walking away.

Both Zelena and Em eyed each other, feeling like Gina went too far, but they knew very well how Gina could be when it was about her children, specially with Brooklyn, since he was still so little.

"Emma, where are you going?" Regina had mixed feelings about this, she didn't want to say her older self went too far, because Regina knew she'd probably say something worse than that, it made her think about the all times she fought against Emma on first months she was in Storybrooke and their argues were all focused on Henry.

"Don't run from your problems." Gina stated, feeling the guilt slightly landing on her, because only now she noticed that maybe she said something she shouldn't, but so did Emma.

"I-I am not running, okay?! I just want some time alone from this goddamn family." Emma said frustrated and even gripped slightly onto her own hair, before just let out a frustrated groan and continue her walking.

Gina closed her eyes and sighed out while leaning her forehead slightly against Brooklyn's head, she would have to apologize after this, but she figured giving Emma some time alone would be good as well. "Can you go get the kids? Lunch's ready." Gina looking up at her sister who simple nodded and went do what was asked.

"Aren't we going after her?" Em commented as she looked back and forth between the two Reginas and Gina was now walking up to her so she could place Brooklyn on Em's lap since she was sitting down.

"I got this." Regina said as she looked at them. "Make sure Henry eats his vegetables." She told them before walk to the path where she saw Emma heading, and she was sure the blonde was heading to the cliff.

"Well...that was intense." Em mumbled as she now held Brooklyn on her lap and the little boy was falling asleep, not even fight against the tiredness.

"I know." Gina pressed her lips together and sighed out. "I think I went too far, I have to apologize."

"You kinda did babe, but so did I- well she." Em shrugged as she reached out her hand to rub her fiancee's arm. "I know me, it will be fine." She assured the other woman as she managed to scoot Brooklyn to only one leg and then patted the other one.

Gina took that as a cue to sit on there and she did, then she brought half of Brooklyn's body on her lap while leaning against Em. "I didn't mean it.." She mumbled.

"I know hon." Em smiled sadly while stroking Gina's back and pecked her neck gently.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **So what did you guys thought about this chapter? I know it might have gotten a bit intense between Gina and Emma, but no worries, things will be easily solved.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Happy Birthday Regina – Part II

* * *

 **The Cliff**

Emma left the camping in a fist of rage and mixed up emotions; maybe she overreacted a bit by just leaving, but she really needed a break from everything she was feeling. - When she arrived the cliff, she noticed the kids were still playing on the water and Zelena was standing there with her arms folded, probably wanting to scold them to just hurry up, get out of the water and go eat lunch, but Lizzy and Henry seemed to be doing a game between them, she couldn't tell if they were seeing who could stay underwater for longer, or if they were trying to see who could grab a big rock and just stay underwater like that; but the whole view made her smile and calmed her a bit, specially by just watching Henry.

The teen boy was her family now, the triplets and Brooklyn were the future, maybe Emma shouldn't worry so much what's about to come, she fucked it up right now with Brooklyn, she still has another chance and maybe this time she won't drop him or be wise enough to pay attention to him every second.

Emma snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Regina's voice behind her, saying:

"Ah, there you are. By now I thought you'd be showing off your diving skills."

Emma turned her head and looked over her shoulder to see Regina approaching her. "I am not with my bikini." She shrugged. "Plus I'd rather show off to you." She joked a bit.

Regina smirked and debated a bit if she should sit down on the dirt besides the blonde, this time there was no blanket or anything to be under her, and Emma seemed to notice Regina's struggle because by now the blonde was taking off her red leather jacket. "No- Its fine." Regina quickly spoke when she saw Emma was about to put the jacket over the ground.

"Just sit, my queen." Emma chuckled and placed the jacket on the ground anyway, took hold of Regina's soft tan hand and helped her to sit down over the leather.

Even if Regina told her to not do it, she was still very pleased that Emma did it anyway. "Charming." She added after hearing the queen part, a title very used back in the enchanted forest, but this time there was no 'evil' attached to it and Emma said it like she really meant it and in a loving way.

Then they sat there in an awkward silence as Emma tucked her knees up to her chest while staring down at the lake watching the kids still playing and Zelena by now took off her shoes, rolled up her jeans and went get her feet wet. "I am sorry." Emma broke the silence.

"For what?"

"For what I said to your future self…I didn't mean to sound so offending."

Regina pressed her lips together before let out a sigh. "It's fine, Emma. It was the truth anyway. I did not had a normal childhood, and every time I tried, never ended well."

Emma let out a low snort. "You tell me." She then scratched her cheek. "But I still feel like I had more fun in my childhood than you did in yours."

"Perhaps." Regina shrugged.

And Emma noticed how uneasy Regina felt about this subject, so she just bumped her shoulder slightly against the brunette's. "Don't worry, I will make it up for you and make sure you have fun forever." She smiled while looking forward.

And Regina turned her head as she looked at the profile of the blonde's face. "I'd like that." She mumbled with a smile and kept admiring the saviour's face.

Emma eventually turned her head to look at Regina and quickly smiled after seeing the brunette's smile. "Can I ask you something?"

"Can I answer it'?" Regina perked up an eyebrow with a smirk.

Emma rolled her eyes as she shook her head before take a hold of Regina's hand and squeeze it. "How-..how did you got that scar on your lip?" She bit down on her lower lip, wondering if this was even a question she could ask, she didn't want Regina upset at her, she already had the future Regina for that. "If you don't want to say its fine."

"No- I.." Regina licked her lips as she passed the fingertip of her index finger over her scar softly before drop her hand over her lap. "When I was twelve I lost track of time while riding, I only had two hours of riding everyday, and one day I was enjoying it so much that I completely forgot about the time. I also fell from my horse that time and bruised my knee, and ruined my riding clothes. When I got back home, my mother was already preparing a speech about my next punishments, but then she noticed that my riding clothes were ruined and my bruised knee. I explained her what happen and she threaten to stop me from riding ever again, but I couldn't let her do that, riding was the only good thing I had in my life, so I stood up for myself and my mother having a bad temper and also loving jewellery on her hands, she slapped me across my mouth and one of her rings injured my lip."

Emma listened the whole explanation and gave a slight squeeze on Regina's hand she was still holding in order to let the other woman know she was paying attention and that she'd supported her. Cora was the real deal, she made Emma remember about the all bad parents she had in the foster care, but she didn't care about that, she was just upset that Cora treated _her_ Regina like that. "Whoa..that's..all because of ruined clothes and getting home late?" Emma sighed out and shook her head, feeling like she just had a deja vu.

Regina shrugged feeling like she had to take off the past from her shoulders. "That slap made me completely forgot the pain on my knee. My lip bleed so much, it was a deep cut; I ran up to my room in hopes my father would come after me to help me with it, but only a maid did." Regina stared down at her linked hands with Emma. "I remember freaking out every time I looked at the mirror, it was disgusting on the beginning, I felt so ugly." Regina let out a small snort, remembering her mother comments about how now she wouldn't find a proper gentleman for her because he wouldn't want to get closer to her nasty scar, that really brought her self esteem down more low than it already was.

Emma wrinkled her nose when Regina seemed to be more focused on the ugly part than anything else. "How could you even feel ugly with such flawless face?" she teased a bit and nudged her shoulder against the brunette's again. "That scar even gives you more charm, plus you can barely see it."

"If it's barely seen how do you know it gives me more charm?" Regina now perked up an eyebrow as she eyed Emma.

"You know what I meant.." Emma pouted.

"Enlighten me." Regina teased.

"Tease." Emma mumbled before pinch the back of the brunette's hand she was holding. "I like it." Emma told her before lean forward, getting closer to Regina's face and place her free palm over her cheek; she caressed the soft tan skin underneath her pale palm before close the gap between their faces and plant a soft kiss upon the other woman's scar. She kissed it twice then pecked her upper lip by placing it between her thin lips. "You are beautiful, Regina." She mumbled those words while opening her eyes and stare into deep brown ones.

Regina was a bit taken back when Emma began to kiss her scar, it was a feeling that squeezed her heart in happiness, and when she said she was beautiful while staring deep into her eyes, Regina couldn't help but just show a super tender meaningful smile and close her eyes to lean her forehead against Emma's and just let the blonde hold her like that.

Emma loved when Regina smiled like that, it was a rare thing to see, so every time it happen it was like a miracle for Emma.

And the new couple didn't realize that on the lake, everybody was staring at them.

"Oh my god, Henry your moms are getting on it!" Lizzy exclaimed with a big grin as she punched her brother's arm.

Henry flinched when Lizzy punched his arm. "They are your mothers as well." He replayed her as he looked up at the cliff and witness how his mothers kissed, he already saw his future mothers showing affection towards each other, but seeing his now present mothers doing that it was more weird than he thought it could actually be.

"Finally, it was about time." Ian commented behind them as he held Evelyn in his arms, having the water length over his belly button, little Evelyn was just splashing her tiny chubby feet against it.

Henry looked over his shoulder to his brother and smiled at Evelyn before tickle her feet and splash some water against them, the little baby only laughed and kept kicking at the water to splash it back at Henry.

"Well the show is over." Vivienne said when she noticed that her mothers were already walking away.

Henry quickly looked back up at the cliff and noticed they weren't there. "I gotta go." He mumbled as he tried his best to run out of the water, which was a hard task to do specially with the rocks underneath his feet.

"Ah, finally you guys decide to get out of there." Zelena commented as she was about to hand a towel to Henry, but the boy just shoved his feet inside his kickers and kept on running. "Henry! Where are you going?!" She called out after the boy.

"I am hungry!" He made up something as he continued running.

Everybody stared at each other wondering what he was really up to, but knowing Henry it was probably one of his operations again.

* * *

 **Camping**

Emma and Gina already apologized to each other and Emma was surprised that Gina was the first one to apologize first and make sure that Emma wouldn't be upset at her. She understood why the other woman acted like that, Brooklyn was the little one and their precious thing. However when Emma mentioned she bought Brooklyn a turtle Gina was about to throw another fist till she noticed how happy the little boy seemed to be with it.

Right now Em and Emma were playing with Brooklyn and the turtle, while Gina and Regina were setting up the table. Gina was about to complain where the kids were, till Henry's voice brought everybody's attention to him.

"Mommm! Mooomm!" Henry basically called out for his mother as he kept on running and when he was at everybody's sight, they noticed he was still in his swimming shorts and his brown hair all damp from the water, in fact the teen boy seemed like he just got out of the water.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Regina easily panicked when Henry called out for her like that and seeing his face kind of in despair and breathless, she thought the worst.

Henry panted as he watched everybody, his present mothers were not side by side, they were apart, in fact the Reginas were together by the table, while the Emmas were together by the last night's bonfire. "N-No nothing I-.." Now Henry wouldn't exactly throw questions at his mothers since his future mothers were present as well. "Just happy birthday mom." He showed her a sheepish smile with a shrug as he pressed his arms against his sides, only now realizing that he was still wet from the lake.

Regina was sceptical but she just smiled. "Thank you, Henry." She approached him and hugged him not caring if he was still wet.

Gina smiled as well missing her son at this age, the big grown up Henry was more busy with his own life and he wasn't this cute anymore.

"I am starving!" Lizzy exclaimed as she walked up to the camping with her siblings, niece and aunt.

And that brought chuckles from everybody. "Let's eat then." Em spoke.

 **…**

After their lunch, Henry was already giving side glances to Emma and kicking her leg underneath the table, when she looked at her son, he mouthed the word 'cake' and she quickly remembered about that, so she went get the cake and the all candles, she stayed in the truck and began to put the all candles in the cake with Henry's help as everybody wondered what they were doing; when the all candles were in place, Emma began to lighten them up which was another hard task because there was so many and the cake wasn't small. - When that was done, she carried the cake towards the table with Henry's help. "We got you cake, moms!" Henry exclaimed as he smiled at both Regina's.

"A cake?" Regina perked up an eyebrow as Gina chuckled.

"Don't worry." Emma mumbled as she placed the rectangle cake in the middle of the clean table now. "It's carrot cake, I told Granny to try make a healthy cake because your majesty has something against sweets." Emma teased as she bumped her hip against Regina's arm, since the brunette was sitting down and she was standing up.

Regina frowned slightly, pretending she was offended by Emma's words but then just shook her head.

"Whoa, thirty eight candles, ma." Lizzy mumbled as she finished counting the candles.

"That's a lot of candles." Regina pointed out.

"Yeah well you see.." Now Emma wasn't sure how she would explain why she filled the cake with candles.

"Ma' refused to get the candles with the numbers because she didn't want to mess up with your age, so she thought filling up the cake with candles was the safe thing to do." Henry quickly sold out his mother.

"Henry!" Emma gasped.

And everybody else laughed.

"I am still impressed that you got the age right." Regina mumbled.

"Haha! I told you." Emma quickly poked her son's chest. "I told you she was thirty eight, not forty."

"Forty!?" Regina gasped.

"Aaah come on ma, you can't do that." Henry whined. "I am sorry mom, ma's lying."

"I am so not! You said you thought she was forty!" Emma began to defend herself.

"Maa!" Henry whined even more before pinch his mother's arm. "Stop getting me in trouble with mom!"

"Too bad, kid." Emma grinned before pinch his arm back.

"Children shall we enjoy the cake and stop discussing my age?" Regina called them out of their argument.

"Right, let's go the singing part." Emma said as she clapped her hands together.

"No singing." Both Reginas said at the same time.

"Why not?" Emma frowned slightly.

"Because it's annoying." Regina commented.

"Then just blow the candles and make a wish." Henry suggested.

"That I can do." Gina said as she leaned over the table slightly to get closer to the cake.

"Okay moms, ready?" Henry smiled brightly as he stared at them. "Okay, go!" He chuckled and watched his both brunette mothers thinking about their wish and then they blew the candles at the same time.

When every candle was out, everybody just clapped and Emma was handing a knife to each Regina.

"Now lets eat cake!" Brooklyn exclaimed as the little boy seemed to stop paying attention to his turtle for the first time.

And it seems Granny did knew how to make a healthy cake delicious, Regina seemed pleased that it was carrot cake, and the kids didn't seem to mind since they enjoyed the cream that Granny put around the cake. When Henry finished his cake, Emma nudged his arm reminding him about his gift to his mother, so he quickly went to get his backpack and took out a small dark box from it with a red bow wrapped around it.

"Mom." Henry cleared his throat as he shifted a bit awkwardly on the heel of his feet.

Regina was already helping out with the plates along with Emma, Gina and Zelena as Em was doing some silly games with the rest of the kids. "Yes, Henry?" Regina turned around as she looked at her son.

"I got you something." He chewed on his lower lip as he handed her the small box.

Regina perked up an eyebrow as she wiped her hands on a towel then took the small box, she wondered what it was, only now remembering that Emma told her that Henry had a gift for her, and it involved her bracelet that she was still wearing, so she began to wonder what the shape of the charm Henry bought her. - She unwrapped the beautiful box carefully and then opened it to see a small silver apple, that quickly made her chuckle as she took it out of the box. "I love it, Henry." She commented and placed the box over the table as she removed her bracelet and Emma was now helping her out to put it all back together.

"I told ma to not buy the apple one cause I wanted to be the one getting it." Henry smiled.

"Yeah, that's why you got the high heel shoe one." Emma chuckled as she placed the bracelet around Regina's wrist again.

"It's beautiful." Regina said as she now stared at her bracelet with another charm attached to it, she couldn't wait to have this full of charms and each one with a memory or meaning. "Thank you, sweetheart." She approached her son and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a tight hug.

And Henry hugged her back, it was moments like this that she realized how big her son was getting.

"Family hug." Emma said as she wrapped her arms around Regina and Henry.

* * *

 **And that's it guys, its slightly shorter than my usual chapters.**

 **Next chapter will be more fun because it will have Henry's questions all over the place and the adults will spend some drunk time by the lake, so there will be awkward conversations and hilarious ones.**

 **Xoxo loves!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, I know its been awhile since the last chapter, but I don't have any laptop available but my mom's, so its hard to ever get time to finish this stuff early. - Also check my new fanfic, 'To Protect Her'.**

 **So here we go!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Bang and get over it

 **Camp**

After giving his mother the gift, Henry skipped up to his siblings so they could find something else to do, but apparently that ended with an argument between him and Lizzy..and also the little one, Brooklyn; well Vivienne and Ian were simple staying away from that family drama by playing with Evelyn.

"But I want see birds!" Brooklyn whined.

"I am not gonna watch stupid birds, Brooks." Lizzy told him as she fixed the backpack.

"Birds not stupid!" He complained.

"They are not, but it's gonna be pretty boring around here." Henry explained him with a small smile.

"Walks are stupid." Brooklyn folded his arms.

"Yeah buddy, I don't like it either." Henry sighed.

"Heeey, little minions, I am older and if I say we going for a hike, we are going for a hike."

"But we don't want to." Now it was Henry's turn to whine.

"Yeah, we don'!" Brooklyn backed up.

"Like I care, I am taller and stronger, so what I say, goes." Lizzy rolled her eyes, she was indeed stronger cause of her magic.

"I'll tell my mommy!" Brooklyn shouted.

"We are the same height.." Henry mumbled.

And Gina despite being away from them, could easily hear her children's bickering and she wasn't going to deal with this. "I already have my own problems!" Gina shouted at them, basically telling them to solve their own issues and keep her out of this, because sometimes that's what a mother should do, not even interfere they should be able to solve this on their own.

And Emma was rather surprised at Gina's response while Ems and Zelena simple chuckled and carry on with their tea; Regina was also surprised because she was already prepared to go check what the real fuss was actually about, but it seems her future self as different ways of parenting, not that she was complaining, but it was indeed different.

"But mom!" Now it was Henry shouting, because he was getting tired of Lizzy's attitude, now this is what really felt like having an annoying sister.

"Only bother us if somebody's bleeding!" Now it was Em's turn to make a comment and that made Zelena laugh again but this time with Gina, while Emma and Regina simple eyed each other in a rather odd way because this was something completely new.

Gina noticed their younger selves uneasy about this and she simple put them at ease. "Relax, when your house gets full with four children doing their usual bickering, you will see this is the best way to deal with it." Yes four because in her time, Henry was already a very grown up man.

"Yup, sometimes we just have to close our eyes, take deep breaths and wait for it to pass. They tend to always solve things on their own and if they don't, lady boss here only has to count out loud to three and when they hear the number 'second' being shout, they all stop with their fuss." Em nudged her shoulder against her fiancée's before kiss her cheek and chuckle.

And now there was finally something that Emma wouldn't be that surprised because she's sure Regina can be terrifying and will still be terrifying if she wants to, plus there's no doubt who is the bad and good cop at parenting between them.

"It's a lot easier than to stand up and see what they are doing." Gina simple shrugged with a smirk before take a sip from her tea.

"Just admit sometimes you are too lazy to do mommy's job." Em grinned.

"Look who is talking." Gina rolled her eyes before elbow Em's arm.

"You both are such irresponsible mothers." And Zelena decided to join the all bickering before stand up and get herself another slice of the cake.

"And the mother of the year is talking!" Em teased.

And both Emma and Regina were still uncomfortable with this, mostly because it was still hard to get used having Zelena around them, and it was harder seeing how they easily interacted with Zelena. So right now Emma was thinking about something to do so she could be just alone with Regina.

"Mama!" Brooklyn shouted as he sprinted towards his mothers and jumped to his blonde mother's back that was still sitting down.

Em managed to not spill the tea as she moved the mug slightly away from them so the hot liquid wouldn't burn her or her son. "What's up now, buddy?" Em smiled and looked over her shoulder to look at the light blond little boy.

"Can we watch the birds?" Brooklyn batted his eyelashes with a pout.

"What birds?" Em frowned slightly. "There isn't much birds around here, champ."

"You don't know!" Brooklyn complained.

"Yes, I do. I haven't hear birds singing for awhile now."

And on that moment some birds showed up on the sky, singing.

And Em simple sighed out. "This doesn't prove anything."

"Pretty birds!" Brooklyn exclaimed with a giggle as he got off his mother's back and started following the birds, even though they were up on the sky.

"Brooklyn dear, don't run and look where you are going." Gina said as she rose her head to take a better look at the little boy who just kept on running and she quickly stood up when she noticed he was getting too far.

"Regina and I are going watch the birds with him." Emma quickly spoke as she took Regina's wrist in her hand and walked after their future son while tugging her along.

Gina, Em and Zelena eyed each other kind of wondering what was up with Emma but they figured she was feeling too awkward and whenever Emma felt uncomfortable she tried to get away.

"Hey buddy, wait up." Emma called after Brooklyn and when he heard her voice, he quickly stopped and pressed his hands against his chest.

"Hii auntie emma, auntie gina!" Brooklyn giggled. "Are you going watch birds with me?!" He asked excited.

Regina simple smiled, slightly disappointed the boy called them by 'auntie' but it was fine, as long as she got to spend time with him, she enjoyed it none the less. "Yes, Brooklyn. Let's watch the birds."

"Yay!" Brooklyn jumped happily towards them so he could stay between the two women and hold their hands in his little ones. "Let's go!"

Regina and Emma exchanged a happy look between them and smiled down at the little boy as they started walking to watch the birds with him.

* * *

After dinner everybody seemed exhausted, the adults were cleaning up while the kids stayed around the bonfire, telling each other some jokes while they drank their hot chocolate. Emma and Regina seemed to enjoy their walk with Brooklyn about the birds, they did not see many birds, but they could distract the little one enough for him to not throw a tantrum because he didn't get what he wanted. Em, Gina and Zelena went for the hike that Lizzy kept talking about, as Henry, Ian, Vivenne and little Evelyn stayed behind and decided to spend a little time by the lake again.

That was the Swan-Mills family day. When they finished cleaning up the dishes, the adults thought about to just spend a little time with the kids at the bonfire, but Henry had other plans, at least for his present mothers.

"Mom, ma. Can you two come here for a second?" Henry called them as he stood besides a big tree that was few long feet away from the rest, just enough for nobody to be able to listen the conversation he wanted to have with his two mothers.

Regina and Emma found this kind of suspicious but they walked up to Henry anyway. "What's wrong, dear?" Regina asked.

"Sooo.." Henry looked around and made sure nobody was taking much interest on them, before look back at his two mothers. "So I think you ma have something to tell me." Henry rose his chin as he folded his arms.

"I-I do?" Emma perked up an eyebrow, wondering what her son was talking about, and Regina simple stared at him more confused than before.

"Yes, you do." Henry nodded. "Ask for my permission."

"What you mean, kid?"

"Ugh, ma you gotta ask for my permission if you wanna date mom."

"What?!" Both Emma and Regina gasped.

"Oh please, no need to act all surprised, I know." Henry eyed them. "I saw you two kissing at the cliff early today, so." Now he noticed they were feeling uneasy about this. "Moms, its fine, really. I don't mind that you two are dating, really, its actually pretty good! Plus it was bond to happen, so." Henry shrugged.

"I guess.." Regina mumbled.

"Yes but now ma needs to ask my permission to date you, mom."

"I do? Since when?" Emma frowned slightly, not believing what Henry was up to.

"Because I am need to take care of mom!" Henry pointed at his blonde mother. "It's my duty to make sure you are the right person for her and that you don't hurt her." Then he placed his fist against his chest, proudly.

And Regina felt her eyes getting watery as she smiled at her son.

"Kid I'm not gonna hurt your mom.." Emma pressed her lips together. "Don't worry about it, okay? I lo- like your mom a lot, I'll do everything I can to make her happy and not hurt her."

"Okay, but still ask nicely mom." Henry grinned.

And Emma rolled her eyes with a smile. "Fine, Henry may I date your beautiful mother?"

"Hmn.." Now Henry made a thinking face. "Maybe..do you want to date ma, mom?" Now Henry looked up at his brunette mother.

And Regina was slightly taken back as she cleared her throat. "Yes, I do."

"Alright, I guess I can allow it." Henry nodded as he folded his arms. "But I gotta know when you are taking mom out for a date and see if the place you taking mom is proper and worth it."

Emma wrinkled her nose at that. "Kid you are taking this role too seriously."

"I am not! You got grandpa and grandma but mom only has me! So I need to have this conversation with you, ma." Henry approached his blonde mother. "No hurting mom, you gotta make her always happy and stick by her side even when she's in her bad moods, you only give her space if she asks you to and if she really means she wants you away."

Emma figured she wouldn't be able to get away from this and she actually appreciated what Henry was doing for Regina, so she simple agreed. "Got it, boss."

Regina felt her heart warming up, when you think your children don't love you enough they always prove you wrong by doing weird actions and even if what Henry was doing right now wasn't that normal, Regina couldn't feel more happier; because he was right, he was all she got in the end, and she was glad that he understood that.

"Also you have to give her flowers, at least every month."

"Every month, sure." Emma shrugged, wondering if Regina was even into flowers.

"I mean it ma; pretty flowers every month." Henry then thought more. "Also, you have to keep reminding her that you love her and how beautiful she is."

Emma looked at Regina from the corner of her eye and smiled slightly. "Alright, kid. I'll make sure to do that."

"Great!" Henry smiled brightly. "Now you guys are free to do whatever you guys do.." He now got a bit embarrassed. "And you don't have to hide in front of me, because you know I am totally cool with that." He showed a sheepish smile.

"Oh, Henry.." Regina tried to hold back some tears as she basically threw her arms around her son's body to give him a tight hug.

"Okay, mom.." He chuckled lowly before return the hug and soon Emma joined the hug as well. Henry loved moments like this, every time he was hugged by his both mothers it felt way better than just one, it felt like a big family, a big family that he was about to get in the future and he couldn't wait for it.

* * *

 **Lake**

Right now the all adults were by the lake on folding chairs around a bonfire that took time to prepare but Em and Emma both insisted they could do it on their own without any kind of magic, but after fifteen minutes, Em got too bored of it and used her own magic to make the bonfire, Emma was surprised but Em told her to not get alarmed that she got way better at magic and nothing bad would happen with that bonfire.

There was four folding chairs, Zelena's was on the left, then there was Emma's, then Regina's(their chairs were more closer than the others), and then one where Em was sharing with Gina, it seems there was no problem on having Em sitting on the chair while Gina basically used her fiancée's lap. - The adults decided to take a time for themselves without having the kids around and mind their own words, so now they could basically talk about whatever they wanted, and Emma made sure to bring few beers with her, so now they all had one and were basically talking about random memories about their past, specially Gina and Em, they were remembering hilarious things with the kids.

"And remember when Brooklyn loved Mika?!" Em quickly remembered.

"Mika?" Regina perked up an eyebrow.

"Yes, Mika the singer. There was this song that every time we put it on, Brooklyn would just dance and try sing along." Gina chuckled at the memory.

"Yeah, it was the song..how was it really.." Em thought about it while taking a sip from her beer.

" _Took a ride to the end of the line  
Where no one ever goes.  
Ended up on a broken train with nobody I know.  
But the pain and the longing's the same.  
Where the dying  
Now I'm lost and I'm screaming for help."_

Gina started singing and both Emma and Regina stopped drinking their beer as they eyed the older Regina, wondering if this was really happening.

And Em basically continued the lyrics, now remembering it perfectly.

" _Relax, take it easy  
For there is nothing that we can do.  
Relax, take it easy  
Blame it on me or blame it on you."_

Now Emma was even more surprised that she was singing, well her future self was singing, but still; and Regina found it slightly amusing.

" _It's as if I'm scared.  
It's as if I'm terrified.  
It's as if I scared.  
It's as if I'm playing with fire.  
Scared.  
It's as if I'm terrified.  
Are you scared?  
Are we playing with fire?"_

Now it was Zelena's turn and she was already standing up while doing a little dance with her hips and holding her beer, and Gina continued, slightly dancing over her fiancée's lap.

" _Relax  
There is an answer to the darkest times.  
It's clear we don't understand but the last thing on my mind  
Is to leave you.  
I believe that we're in this together.  
Don't scream - there are so many roads left."_

And now the three of them sang together.

" _Relax, take it easy  
For there is nothing that we can do.  
Relax, take it easy  
Blame it on me or blame it on you. _

_Relax, take it easy  
For there is nothing that we can do.  
Relax, take it easy  
Blame it on me or blame it on you."_

Then they stopped and just stared at each other while letting out a loudlaugh and end it by taking sips from their beers; while Emma and Regina just eyed each other, wondering what really happen right now, but she figured the future was way more cheerful than right now.

"This song got stuck in my mind for months, gosh, and I am only that little one's aunt!" Zelena exclaimed as she sat back down.

"Now imagine us! I got so tired of that song but every time I saw him dancing and singing all happy about it, I couldn't really turn it off." Em said with a small smile as she wrapped her free hand around her fiancée's waist, snuggling Gina more against her.

"Okay..you guys are a weird.." Emma dared to comment as she took a sip from her beer and looked forward at the water from the lake.

"No, you two are just still too stuck up." Gina fired back and that made Regina and Emma stare at her, confused and shocked, mostly because of the choice of words.

"Its true, if Regina Mills can loosen up and sing, so can you two!" Em supported her fiancée's words and patted her thigh couple of times before kiss her shoulder.

"Just have more couple of beers and everybody will be very loosen up." Zelena mumbled loud enough.

 **…**

And that's basically what happen, everybody took Zelena's advice, and right now each one at least had drank three beers; Emma says three beers could never get her drunk and Regina insists she has drank more strong cider and wine and it didn't get her drunk.

But both were definitely more loosen up since they were laughing for stupid jokes Em said.

"Okay, I got a dirty one." Em took a longer sip from her beer as she fixed Gina better on her lap. "Why do female Porn Stars stink?" She grinned.

Gina couldn't control a chuckle and Zelena just eyed her weirdly while Regina rose her eyebrows in amusement and started to think.

"Oh I know this one!" Emma quickly exclaimed, obviously she knew since it was her future self telling the jokes, but she only remembered this one. "Because their washing machines never get fixed!" The very moment she ended her sentence she let out a big laugh, she even stood up and went to high five her future self real quick.

"It's hilarious!" Em laughed out loud as well and high five Emma back; the others did laughed but not as much as them.

"A classic." Emma breathed out and wiped off the tears from laughing so much as she dropped herself back on her folding chair.

Gina was the one to wipe off the tears from Em's eyes then gave a harsh pat on her cheek. "You always got stupid jokes." She rolled her eyes and let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah but you love them." Em winced after the harsh pat; Gina seemed to indeed love her fiancée's stupid jokes, but only hers, if it was somebody else she'd just find it ridiculous.

"I once slept with a porn star." Zelena admitted.

And everybody else gasped.

"No way!" Em exclaimed.

"True shit, girl." Zelena frowned at her step-sister. "Remember last month when I took a weekend for myself at some hotel in Washington?" Gina nodded and Em simple shrugged. "Well let's say I had tons of fun in that weekend." Zelena grinned.

"That's so gross." Regina finally spoke and chuckled.

"Nah ah! She was clean." Zelena quickly said.

"She?!" Regina gasped.

And Emma basically stared with a dumb look at Zelena before snap out of it. "Man, the Mills family sure does love the pu-"

"Miss Swan, don't you dare!" Regina quickly stopped Emma from finishing her sentence.

Emma frowned and took a sip from her beer and mumbled the word. "Pussy."

"Emma!" Regina reached over and slapped Emma's arm, making her beer slip from her slim fingers and land over her chest and lap.

"Oh shiiit..Regina!" Emma whined as she picked up the bottle and looked at her now wet jacket and pants. "Just because you are prude doesn't mean the others are." Emma groaned and placed the beer on the ground before start taking off her jacket.

"I am not a prude, dear." Regina eyed her. "You had it coming."

And while they were in this bickering, the other three just laughed at the two women.

"You two just bang already, there's too much sexual frustration in there." Zelena said as she ducked the flying jacket that Emma threw at her. "You know its true blondie!"

"Shut up!" Emma turned at Zelena with a frown before stand up to go get her jacket.

"Aint even denying." Zelena grinned and leaned back on her chair, and since Emma was passing right in front of Zelena, she decided to bump her fingers on the bottom of the redhead's beer, but she was just too slow for Zelena's fast reflexes. "Don't even try."

Emma groaned and rolled her eyes as she picked up her jacket and used the dry part to wipe off a bit of her pants.

"Don't throw a tantrum, Miss Swan." Regina hummed, amused.

"Don't be too amused, Miss Mills, because I am still capable of throwing you in that lake." Emma fired back.

"Doubt it."

"Just try me."

"You both are working too hard on getting wet." Gina commented and that made both Zelena and Em laughed; Gina didn't often make jokes, but when she did, Em found them extremely hilarious.

"Like I said, there's too much sexual tension." Zelena shrugged.

"The angry sex makes up for it." Em said as she squeezed her fiancée's thigh.

"Oh really? So when you were down on m-" Gina was about to tease her blonde partner, if the younger blonde didn't decide to interfere.

"La, la, la! Not listening!" Emma quickly shut her eyes and clenched her jaw slightly.

"And you two are working too hard to keep it in your pants." Regina fired back.

"We do have a healthy sexual life." Gina said.

"Why don't we all shut up about sex!?" Emma groaned.

"Now who is the prude one?" Regina grinned and looked at Emma who was already sitting back down on her chair and drinking the rest of her beer.

"Whatever." Emma mumbled and asked for another beer from Zelena.

 **...**

After thirty more minutes and another beer, nobody could deny they were drunk but some were more drunk than others.

Emma gasped as she finally got an idea after staring awhile at the water. "Let's go for a swim." She suggested.

"We are not going into that cold water." Zelena said with a frown.

"Yeah, it does look pretty cold." Em added and Gina simple nodded while Regina watched Emma.

"Oh, come on. It's gonna be great." Emma whined.

"You are going to a catch a cold, dear." Regina warned.

"Just a simple swim?" Emma perked up an eyebrow at Regina. "It's only gonna do us good, because I am pretty sure we are all drunk now." Emma laughed.

Regina bit down on her lower lip trying to not chuckle. "Another reason to not go, we will drown."

"Oh please!" Emma huffed out as she stood from her chair and walked up to Regina.

"What are you doing?" Regina perked up an eyebrow and eyed Emma, but before she could say or do anything else, the blonde woman had slid her arms under her and quickly lifted her from the folding chair; Regina basically let out a girly yelp that Emma wasn't even aware the brunette was capable of such sound. "Miss Swan, put me down!" Regina demanded as she quickly wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, holding onto her for her dear life.

"Aww that yelp was so cute!" Emma was still more focused on the sound Regina made as she marched towards the lake; when the water was at her waist level she slightly winced because of the cold but her chest still felt pretty warm from having Regina so close. "Come on, Madam Mayor, a little fun won't hurt you."

Regina refused to make any comment about the sound she made, but she was totally against this being fun. "There's nothing fun about going to swim with our clothes on in a cold water while drunk!"

"You are being very pessimist you know." Emma eyed her.

"Oh please." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Just have fun!" Emma smiled brightly as she let go off Regina.

And the brunette saw it coming so she kept a tight grip around the blonde's neck and if Emma was more balanced on her feet she would be able to not fall and support herself with Regina's weight, but she didn't; the very moment Regina's body fell down, all her weight was pushing Emma down by the brunette's arms around her neck.

Both women quickly emerged up and gasped for air, as Emma was now having a hold around Regina's waist and Regina's arms were still around the blonde's neck, despite the all movement they just had. "I swear, I am going to kill you!" Regina shouted through trembling plump lips as Emma simple laughed while staring at the usual flawless mayor's face that was now all wet, but her perfect make-up was still untouched.

Back on earth, Zelena, Em and Gina were watching them, all amused. "Aww, its kinda cute." Em mumbled.

"You are not going to to think that when she does try to kill you." Gina smirked and looked at her fiancée's eyes.

"She doesn't really mean it." Em frowned slightly and looked up at brown eyes.

"You think so?" Gina perked up an eyebrow, amused.

"Hmn, hey love birds, we got another two for the nest." Zelena said as she pointed forward at the two women in the water, who now were actually kissing.

Em and Gina just gasped but still with a smile on their faces.

"I told ya, they need to just bang and get over it." Zelena shrugged.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **What did you guys thought about this chapter? I tried to do something light with the all dialogue.**

 **This fanfic is indeed almost ending, since our lovely SQ is already devouring each other's mouth.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay guys, last chapter! Thank you all for the support and love through this fanfic, I am glad I was able to please y'all with this and I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I did!**

 **xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 23: 'Our romance will be unique'

When the adults decided to have their own time, it was the last night of their camping trip, so the very next day everybody was packing up everything and putting back in the truck; while doing so the adults also discussed the best ways to send everybody back to their own time, and it seems the best option was the fairy dust, it worked with Brooklyn, maybe if they have the little one wish something hard again it would happen; Regina and Emma were still wondering how they were going to make Brooklyn wish for something bad, but Gina and Em quickly told them to not worry about it, because all they had to do was say they had a gift for the little one with his future grandparents, so all he had to do was just wish to meet up with his grandparents and they would be in their time in a flash; at least that's what everybody was hoping for.

After leaving the woods, they went to Regina's mansion, to put Henry and Regina's stuff away, while the triplets went get their clothes they bought in this Storybrooke to put it in their backpacks so they could take it to their time; they couldn't leave any trace that they have had been in the past. - The other issue in hands was how to make everybody forget everything that happened since the night the triplets showed up, but Gina quickly helped them out with that because she remembered a potion for it, even Regina asked her how she remembered because if they both read the same books they should both know it but Regina doesn't remember any powerful enough potion to wipe out the memories of the entire town.

But they only took three hours to finish the potion and Gina told her all she had to do next was simple pour the liquid in her hands, then say the enchanted words that Gina was writing down on some paper while shouting her hands up to the sky and then the potion/spell would act on its own; Regina knew how powerful she could be but she still had doubts about being able to do that around the entire town, so she had a serious conversation with Emma and asked the blonde to help her out with the spell when the time comes; the blonde was very reluctant about it because she didn't want to mess up the spell and ruin everything, however the brunette was quick to comfort her new lover by simple leaving a wonderful kiss upon the blonde's lips.

And that was it, after everything being done and have one last big family lunch all together, they went to the mines when they knew that the dwarves would be on their break at Granny's; so now they were saying their goodbyes.

"Remember to do the spell right after we leave." Gina told Regina as the both brunettes stood few steps away from their family who were hugging Emma and Henry, to say their farewells.

Regina took a deep breath and nodded, part of her was completely against the spell, but she knew she had to do it.

And Gina could easily tell why her younger self was having a big struggle about the spell. "Okay..maybe you can have a couple more hours with Emma first." The older brunette smirked and winked.

Regina simple felt her cheeks heat up, she couldn't understand how her future self was so..open? Or loosen up like they mentioned last night. "I.."

"Listen, I know you are scared of losing Emma as much as you are scared of being with her." Gina started. "But please don't let that stop you from being happy, I almost made that mistake and if that had happen I wouldn't have Brooklyn." Gina then smiled when she took a look at her little son who was on Emma's hands as she was tossing him up in the air and catching him.

Regina gulped because that only meant that her and Emma could've been separated when they had the triples and even if she spent years as a single independent mother, she knew she couldn't do it properly again with the triplets.

"And trust me, Emma fought immensely to keep us together, she'd never hurt you or me." Gina then rubbed the other brunette's arm. "I know it will get extremely hard for you to deal with your emotions, I know it will get annoying for you when everybody starts gossiping around about the relationship and you will pretend you don't care but deep down it hurts you; however I can tell you right now that Emma will shut up anybody who tries to offend you or your relationship with her, eventually people will accept and it will become something completely normal."

Regina wasn't completely sure why her older self was telling her this, but it was indeed calming her down. "Thank you." Regina simple said with a smile and nodded at the other woman.

"Say everything you want to say to Emma before the spell." Gina told her before walk back up to her family and Regina simple followed right after, determined that now she would have the courage to face Emma.

"Well, it's our time to go!" Gina stated as she clapped her hands together and everybody looked at her.

Em nodded and picked up Brooklyn before tuck him against her hip. "Hey buddy, did you know we got bunch of gifts waiting for you at Grandma and Grandpa's house?!" She said excitingly to the little one with a big grin.

And Gina simple frowned, because they mentioned only one gift, why was the blonde adding more gifts? This only meant that they had to buy Brooklyn more than one toy. - Henry approached Gina and when the older brunette noticed her son's presence, she looked down at him while Henry looked up at her with a big smile and stretched out his arms to hug her.

While Em was making the little one even more exciting about the toys, the triplets took this time to say goodbye to their past mothers. "Okay, mom, ma, you two should know we love you very much and we will be a pain in the ass most of the times." Lizzy stated and saw that Regina was about to protest about her language, so she quickly continued. "BUT you always say it was worth the all sleepless nights, headaches and scares. We will try to be better children from now on, we will give less trouble and I will actually got to college." Lizzy saw again that Regina wanted to say something, probably wondering why Lizzy wouldn't want to go to college before.

But Ian spoke. "And I will be a better father for Evelyn; I'll start looking for part-times and pay more attention to my studies as well, then I'll find a proper job to sustain my baby girl, then maybe in the future when I am more settled I can get a degree or something." Ian simple shrugged as he bounced the happy baby Evelyn in his arms.

Regina and Emma simple had an adorable smile on their faces because despite the all tough appearance their son has, he has a soft heart; Emma's proud the kid is going to assume the responsibility of having a child, and Regina was proud that her son was indeed fighting against the darkness within him.

"And I'll try to get an A at math." Vivienne smiled, because there wasn't much she could do better other than get an A on the only subject she didn't have one.

"Nerd." Lizzy rolled her eyes while shaking her head. "Anyway, family hug!" Lizzy grinned and approached her two mothers to throw her arms around the both of them and bring them closer with a strong hug, Vivienne went to her mother's back to hug them from behind, while Ian simple hugged them all from the side with his free arm.

This family hug was making Emma smile and getting watery eyes but she refused to cry, while Regina couldn't control her tears and two just rolled down over her cheeks, when the triplets noticed the tears they just hugged her harder. "It's okay mom, we will meet soon." Lizzy reminded her since she was sure in two years her mother would be pregnant of them. "And you will have a huge belly."

Regina let out a throaty chuckle before wipe off her tears when the triplets took a step back from the hug; Emma placed her palm over the brunette's lower back and rubbed it as a way to comfort her. "I can't wait for it." Regina admitted with a smile.

"Hey, guys, Brooklyn's about to make his wish!" Em called everybody's attention as the triplets quickly went up to his other two mothers.

Emma and Regina stayed few steps away from everybody else, as they were all holding hands. "Okay, buddy, you can start." Em told her little son, but he was interested on one thing first.

"Brooky wants kisses!" He stated as he stretched out his tiny arms towards Emma and Regina to make grabby hands.

And Regina felt her heart filling with joy as Emma chuckled and approached the little one to kiss his cheek as he threw his arms around her neck to hug her, and Em just handed Brooklyn to be in Emma's arms for a bit. Regina approached Emma and her son as she kissed his forehead and wrapped her arms around her future happiness and leaned her forehead against the little one's pale forehead. "I love you." She mumbled.

"Brooky, loves you too." The little one said with a giggle before kiss Regina's cheek and pat her shoulder.

Emma couldn't imagine anything better than this sight, and she couldn't wait for her future. "Alright, be good champ." Emma said, because she knew if she stayed a bit longer with him in her arms she'd cry, so she just handed him back to Em, before take few steps back away from them along with Regina.

"Okay, Brooks, time to use your wish power!" Em exclaimed with a grin as she tickled his small belly, the little one simple let out a fist of chuckles before calm himself down and close his eyes as he began to wish hard in his head that he wanted to be at his grandparents house for his gifts.

And when nothing happen everybody just stared at each other, completely fearing that this would've happen, however in couple of seconds they were all glowing, about to vanish. "We love you moms!" The triplets said with a big smile as they waved.

"We love you too." Regina told them as she held Emma's hand and they both watched their future family vanishing, back to their time.

Whenever that was done and it was only her and Emma again, Regina took a deep breath and tighten her hold on the blonde's hand before turn her head and prepare herself to say something, however Emma quickly interfered.

"I know we have to do the spell, but can we do something first?" Emma asked as she looked at brown eyes.

Regina just perked an eyebrow but then nodded. "Yes, of course."

* * *

But when Regina agreed to this, she couldn't understand what they were doing standing in front of Snow's apartment door, the brunette simple frowned, fearing something off, and it was like Emma could feel her being nervous, so the blonde just looked over her shoulder and gave her a reassuring expression. "Trust me." She told her before lean in and peck Regina's cheek, then she opened the door and found her mother sitting on the couch with her father as they were both watching TV.

Both looked up to find Emma stepping inside with Regina and Snow tried not to frown because she remembered all over again Regina was going to be Emma's future soulmate.

"Hey, guys..I want to tell you two something." Emma started awkwardly as she tried to search for Regina's hand and it seems the brunette was still against the idea of whatever Emma was doing next; the blonde just frowned and grabbed Regina's hand before drag her into the living room and stand between her parents and the TV.

"What is it, Emma?" Snow asked with a slight frown as she blinked twice, wondering if something bad was about to come.

"Well as you clearly know me and Regina are going to have a future together." Emma took another deep breath. "We just sent the triplets back their time and then we will have to erase the all memories everybody has from them since they first arrived Storybrooke." She just let them know about that first.

"That's-..that's great." David just merely shrugged since he knew that's something that had to happen, and was glad that was taken care of.

"But what I really want to tell you guys is that.." _Okay here goes.._ "No matter what happens, I hope you two are the first ones to accept my relationship with Regina, I'll need your support, _she_ will need your support-" Emma squeezed Regina's hand so the brunette wouldn't protest. "-and that no matter what everybody else says me and Regina are meant to be together, I know the all soulmate sometimes is bullshit for me, but I am pretty sure it's the true this time and I.."

Regina now watched Emma with a careful eye, still completely stunned that Emma was having this conversation with her parents.

"And I honestly can't imagine my future without Regina; the time I spent with the triplets made me realize that, she's my happy ending and I will fight for it, so..if you guys do decide to interfere I am not gonna take sides but I will protect my relationship and what I love." Emma finished her words with a frown as she tried to breath calmly.

Snow was lost in thoughts and David was trying to figure the best way to deal with this in the best calm way possible.

"Say something.." Emma mumbled as she watched her parents.

"I- Emma-.." David was trying to find the words.

"We support you." Snow quickly stated as she swallowed. "We will support your decisions, maybe we won't be okay with it right away, but we will support you and be happy for you...you just have to give us a little more time to get used to the whole idea.."

David nodded, feeling like that was the right thing they could do.

"Really?" Emma asked with a small smile.

"Yes, of course. You are our daughter and if you are happy, we will be happy for you." David reassured with a smile.

And Emma felt like she could breath again; so after hugging her parents and go back to her yellow bug, both Regina and her just stayed quiet for awhile before Regina broke the silence.

"You do know they won't remember that conversation after the spell, right?" The brunette asked her as she looked forward at the road, still wrapping her emotions and thoughts about what had just happen.

"I know." Emma answered before turn her head to look at Regina. "But I wanted to let you know that I am fully committed to what's about to come and I won't hurt you."

Regina turned her head to look at green eyes and just smiled tenderly while feeling her eyes getting watery. "Are you?"

"Yes, Regina. I know I won't be the best romantic person out there, but I swear, I will try, I will do my best to make you happy and I won't give up, no matter how hard it becomes." She gave the other woman a reassuring smile before grab a hold of her hand.

Regina had no words, she just kept her smile as a tear rolled over her cheek, and in a second she threw herself forward and smashed her lips against thin pinkish ones, giving a strong kiss to the other woman, and Emma responded well, she kissed back the brunette; and before they knew, Regina had already climbed to Emma's lap and was now straddling her while pressing her palms against the blonde's shoulders, while Emma was sliding her hands under Regina's blouse and caressing the skin of her back.

Soon Regina broke the kiss to breath as she pressed her forehead against Emma's and stared into green eyes. "I want to do something first before the spell as well.."

* * *

And the very moment Emma closed the mansion door behind her back, Regina launched herself forward and pressed Emma against the door, as she hungrily kissed her and allowed her hands to roam all over the blonde's body.

Emma was completely taken back, now not sure what to do so she just kissed back, trying to keep up with the plump red lips against hers; when she gained enough courage she grabbed Regina's hips and with all her strength she managed to bring the woman up as Regina also jumped slightly and in a second, Regina had her legs wrapped around a slim waist while Emma's hands were holding the perfect Mills ass. "Bedroom?" Emma whispered against red lips and Regina simple nodded with a slight smile before use her magic and teleport them to her bedroom; When Emma saw the bed she simple climbed it with her knees, still holding Regina on the same position and then slowly began to lean forward so she could lay back the brunette over the bed without hurting her with her own weight.

But Regina wanted to fell that weight, she wanted to feel Emma's body pressed against hers, so she just grabbed the other woman's shoulders and brought her down basically letting her know she wouldn't get crushed by the blonde; then she captured thin lips again as they both fought for dominance in their kiss, using their tongues and lips and even their teeth that sometimes clashed against each other because of the all rushed emotions they were feeling.

 **…**

One hour ended with a loud moan from Regina's as Emma's name slipped through her plump red lips as well; she had arched her back and brought her hips forward to the head that was between her legs as she had a fist full of blonde locks and another fist of white sheets underneath her.

Emma slowly pulled her head back and licked her lips as she eyed Regina and saw the brunette slowly relaxing. "You are beautiful.." She mumbled as she kissed Regina's inner thigh, then up to her hip bone and carried on with her kisses till she was kissing Regina's jaw before stare down at brown half closed eyes. "Regina, I really like you, I swear." The blonde admitted as she had an upside down frown, hoping she didn't just freaked out the other woman.

Regina never felt so loved in her life like in this moment, the all times she made love with Robin was nothing compared to this, it never felt this right, this tender, so full of love and passion; so when Emma said she was beautiful and began to kiss her body, the brunette just sighed happily and smiled softly. - And when Emma confessed her love, Regina's eyes open a little wider as she stared into green ones. "Emma.." At first she was speechless then just closed her eyes before wrap her arms tightly around the other woman's neck and press her naked body down against hers as she hugged her tightly. "I really like you too.." She whispered into her ear before plant a soft kiss on the earlobe; the word love was something waiting for them in the future and that it would be used a bunch of times between them.

* * *

After being properly dressed again, both women went outside of the mansion and Regina was holding the small bottle with the potion, she eyed it one last time, still afraid of doing this, mostly because she was enjoying her time with Emma way too much.

Emma rubbed Regina's arm before step in front of her and lean in to kiss her lips tenderly. "Don't worry..we will find each other."

Regina let out a small chuckle before shake her head and press her forehead against Emma's as she looked down at their now linked hands. "Let's not make our romance as lame as your parents."

Emma chuckled as well as she caressed her lover's hand with her other free hand. "You are right, our romance will be unique, and nobody can take that from us." Emma told her before softly peck Regina's nose.

Regina now pulled her head back and looked into Emma's eyes, she could tell there was no lie behind those words and that Emma would do anything to be with her forever, the same way Regina would fight to not let anybody interfere with her happy ending. "It's time." She told the blonde as she removed her hand from hers and opened the potion bottle, she slowly poured the liquid in her palms and Emma's, and then placed the bottle in her pocket, before start rubbing her hands together as Emma did the same. "Remember the words?" She asked the blonde and she just got a nod. "Alright, let's do this.."

 **…**

And when they finished their spell, they both took a look around to see where they are, and Regina was the first one to speak. "Miss Swan, what are you doing here?" The brunette asked with a slight frown.

And Emma scratched her own cheek. "I've come to pick up Henry."

"Of course, I will inform him." Regina nodded at the blonde and went inside her mansion but Emma just stayed at the porch, waiting.

Henry came rushing downstairs and stood in front of his blonde mother with a smile. "Ready for our movie?" The blonde asked.

"Of course! Avengers here we come!" Henry said excited as he ran up to his mother's yellow bug.

"I want him at home before dinner, Miss Swan. If not possible, let me know and please feed him something that isn't junk food." Regina warned the blonde.

And Emma tried to not roll her eyes. "Alright, don't worry."

"Ma, hurry!" Henry called out as he was already in the car.

"Coming!" Emma said as she turned around and then walked up to her car as Regina simple turned around and closed the door of her mansion behind her.

They both went with their lives like nothing had ever happen between them, but fate would once again unite them.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
